My Story
by Draconicbeing2.0
Summary: A Toothless PoV. This will travel from HTTYD 1 to HTTYD 3 and anything beyond that (skipping specials). Rated T because this is general but you know HTTYD or why else would you be reading this? Maybe you're just new to the franchise. Currently on: Riders of Berk Season 1 Episode 5: In Dragons We Trust
1. The Raid

**Hey everyone! I've finally worked up the nerve to think of another story, and this one just came up. I know what you're probably thinking. 'Oh GREAT.** ** _Another_** **Toothless PoV.' But this is MY version (That was cheesy), and each PoV is different in their own way. I'm going to do a whole series on this with EVERY SINGLE HTTYD digital thing or whatnot. I'm skipping the specials though. Anyway, hope you**

 **Enjoy!**

I was flying over the water yet again.

I can't even remember how long I've been doing these raids with my fellow slaves. Too many to count, that's for sure. I skimmed the water, brushing the tip of my wings against it.

Many winged broke off of the flock to attack other villages, but we had enough for the next two Two-Leg islands. When we reached a certain point, my group leader broke off, leading his winged away from the other group. We were still a sizable amount, large enough to cause three-quarters damage to the Two-Leg's flimsy wooden caves.

We headed silently towards one of the stronger islands. The sun was setting. We made camp on a group of sea stacks near the village, waiting for nightfall.

Our leader shrieked to all of us winged. *Listen up! I need a few winged as scouts to see if this batch of Two-Legs has gotten any stronger.* A flame-scale and three spine-tails walked to the front of the line. They were clearly nervous, as usually only one scout came back alive. And those were on the good days.

Our leader talked to them separately and wished them luck. They flew off, the sun still on their backs. We watched them go. Our leader started talking again.

*Spine-tails. I need you on living cloud duty. Snatch as many as you can. Rockys, you're on fish patrol. Two-heads. You guys gotta blow up the caves. The more time it takes them to rebuild, the better. Flame-scales, Kill, Kill, Kill. You guys are the brute force of the raid. Defend your fellow winged backs. And Plasma, take out those rock throwers. You are the only one that's best for it. Thank Draconomen the Queen allowed you into our group tonight. They had a lot of time to rebuild the rock throwers since your last attack. Two-Legs have been killing us left and right. Everyone understand?* *Yes* replied the group.

The winged nearest me looked at me with envy. It was clear that I was the Queen's best weapon.

The Two-Legs had been so stupid that in the beginning, they were running like chickens when they saw my purple fire blasting through the night.

And since I was the only one, I was even better than everyone else. I do wish there were more Plasmas though.

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice two scouts come back; the flame-scale with a dead cloud, the spine-tail with a deep would on her side. The flame-scale quickly reported that there were very little changes, just a bit of a bigger weapon generator. This cave was made of a stronger material, so it was harder to destroy.

The spine-tail's mate ran out and paid his respects. Every winged knew a wound like that was fatal. The leader let the spine-tail couple stay together in her last hours as the rest of us flew off.

I banked away from the group and soared up into the clouds. The wind felt cool. Winter was coming soon. My wings brushed against clouds. It was night, and I was practically invisible.

I wanted to start killing Two-Legs now, but I knew that wasn't my job. The Queen would never let me switch jobs, but even She respected me to a small point.

The smell of smoke hit the air, and I had even more cover as the fire burned, feeding off of the wooden caves. Then I heard it. The thud of a rock and the screech of winged as they were hit. I turned towards the sound and dove. The wind whistled in my ear-nubs and brushed over my sleek, black body.

As I built up the plasma blast in my stomach, a strange whistling sound was made. I never understood why.

Clearing the clouds and smoke, I had a clear view of the offending rock thrower. I released the plasma blast.

When I swerved away, I saw all the winged take advantage of my shot. Every single time I made the whistling sound, I heard the Two-Legs shout and saw them duck. This left them vulnerable, and flame-scales fell upon the clumps.

I readied a second shot and dove, for the first had not destroyed the rock thrower completely. I released and flew back up into the clouds. I glanced behind me and saw the whole top half of the rock thrower fall away and crumble. That would take weeks to rebuild.

A few minutes passed. No more rock thuds. No more screaming winged. We were winning this raid. But I was bored now.

My job was over quickly, and I wanted to do something else. I usually had more to do, but as of right now, I couldn't do anything. I considered hunting for fish, but I wasn't very hungry.

As I rode the wind currents, I spied an empty rock tower to the left, far away from the village. This was probably going to be the first part of an expansion. I sighed. That would make raids on this island harder.

Why not destroy the tower? Without really thinking, I rose up and dove. I blasted the tower, then heard a very soft –ping-.

I didn't think of i-"HOLY DRACONOMEN! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" I roared into the night.

I was wrapped up in some sort of net, and I couldn't get free. I was hurtling down fast towards a group of trees. I shrieked and wriggled, trying to saw the nets. This resulted in a burning pain on my right tail fin. Or was it left? I was in too much pain to think too hard. I stopped struggling, not wanting to make the pain worse.

The trees rushed up to meet me. I hit the ground. _Hard._ Everything went black.

 **Yes, it's short. But this is just the first chapter. Aren't most first chapters short anyway?**


	2. The Boy

Hey guys! Back with another chapter of My Story. Not much else to say about this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was dark and empty. I couldn't see a thing. My breathing was shallow. Oh, very shallow.

I felt like I had been swallowed by the Queen and spat back out again, only to get smashed into a rock. Wait. Who is this 'Queen'? Why do I know Her?

I was drifting back to unconsciousness. No wait! Please let… then something touched me on my leg.

It was a little touch. It didn't feel awful. But it was annoying. I shrugged it off and started breathing evenly again. I was stirring.

I moaned and shifted position, for something was chafing my body, and I did NOT like this feeling. This feeling of being trapped.

Then I remembered. What had touched me? I opened my eyes slowly, and saw a scrawny Two-Leg holding a sharp rock of sorts. It was pointed at me.

I inhaled sharply, and I realized it was male. This little boy was going to kill me. And I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

The previous night's events replayed through my head, and I wasn't listening to the boy's strange mutters and grunts. But I was watching his every move.

He seemed to be scared on the inside, but was yelling at me like a crazy chicken. The kid rolled his shoulders. I wanted to say please don't kill me, but this boy would never understand. Right?

Then he yelled something that I could UNDERSTAND. "I'M A VIKING!" That rattled my poor ear-nubs, but I was too scared to notice.

I could feel his breath on my scales; hear his heart through the ground. He was just as scared as I was.

Then, seeming to make up his mind, he raised his sharp rock, closing his eyes in the process. I watched him, blinded by terror.

But he opened his eyes and looked down at me. He couldn't bring himself to kill me.

He stared. I stared right back. I begged with my eyes. He paid no attention and raised the sharp rock, higher this time. I saw his face. He shut his eyes. This was for real.

I moaned and said my last words. *Goodbye world* and I shut my eyes. I let my head drop to the ground. My breath rattled in my chest, waiting for that sharp rock to pierce my velvety underbelly and carve its way through my flesh to cut into my heart.

I heard the boy mutter. He was congratulating himself on an epic prize. Probably legendary, as it seemed like there were no other Plasmas in this part of the world. I mentally snorted. Two-Legs sure were greedy.

I heard sawing. Sawing?

My eyes snapped open, just as one of the ropes around me fell away.

I looked back. Was he crazy!? The boy was freeing me. FREEING me. Why?

He cut another rope. My wings were free. Another down. My back legs were free. One last one, with a look of determination on his face, and the rope around my front legs dropped.

I leapt at him, pinning him to the ground. My claws squeezed the fur on his chest. His poor little heart was beating in terror. The boy started gasping and wheezing for breath. I loosened a little bit.

The tide shifted. He was at MY mercy now. I squeezed again. The face the boy made was almost hilarious, with his mouth open with his teeth showing and his squinted eyes, if it wasn't under such dire circumstances. My claws, for instance.

We stared at each other. I gazed deep into those little, green eyes. Something clicked. His eyes widened, as if he had felt it too. I lifted up and drew in breath. My gaping maw opened up wide and I roared *THANK YOU!* into his terrified little face. He made the noise worse by turning his head. That little ear must have popped.

I hoped he would get the message, because when he yelled loudly I could understand him. Then I turned around and kicked off a rock right behind him.

I flapped my wings, desperate to get off the ground and soar in the sky again. I spread my tail fins…and fell.

My side smacked into a rock face and I grunted. My left wing tipped because my right tail fin tilted, like I was too heavy for it. I glided down onto some grass.

I tried getting up in the air again, but I couldn't get very high off the ground.

I went deeper into the forest. My legs were getting sore from constantly slamming into the ground. I sighed. This was hopeless. I think I was going in circles, for I ended up someplace close to where I met the boy.

I tried one more time, and my tired body just fell like a stone. I plummeted into a pit. I stopped, panting for breath.

Looking around, I noticed this was a pretty nice place I could lie low for a while. It was pretty big, with enough room for five winged without causing arguments. There was a pond in the center that took up much of this place, and I could see a few fish if I strained my eyes. It was also surrounded by trees every which way, with their roots hanging down the sides of the pit, so no Two-Legs would be able to spot me, if they decided to venture this deep into the forest. I must've gone around it the first time.

I walked to a shady area and saw a low-hanging tree root. I grasped it with my forelegs and heaved myself up, flapping my wings for balance. I tipped and grasped the wood with my back claws. I folded my wings in around me comfortably and flopped my tail over the root.

Before I closed my eyes, I noticed my tail seemed to be folded in half. That's odd. I tried spreading my fins but couldn't feel the left one open.

'burning pain on my right tail fin. Or was it left?'

I sighed. I was going to be in this hole for a while.

I curled up closer, my wings like a blanket. The last thing I thought of was how I was going to get out of this pit. What seemed like a nice place at first looked like a prison now.

And I was hungry.

* * *

See you in the next chapter!


	3. The Dream

**Hey everyone! I'm back with anther chapter of My Story, and I think you're gonna like it a lot.**

 **Just a heads up to those who don't know: I've been working with JustANormalHTTYDFan on his Toothless Who series, and the first season was just completed. This is why I haven't been publishing chapters here, but it was really fun working on it!**

 **Anywho, you probably don't want to hear me blab on about stuff so...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I was flying above the sea, fish literally jumping into my mouth._

 _Suddenly, I heard the war cries and shouts of battle. Ash and dust coated the sky. A huge gray winged almost ate a small black winged. I watched on, too paralyzed to move._

 _Then I was falling. My tail didn't seem to work. I shouted and screeched, and a strange voice answered. I slapped something warm with my tail._

 _Something firm grabbed me. I turned around to look, but before I could see it, I was deposited on some white sand._

 _I lost my footing and tumbled down a small hill. I rolled straight into icy cold water. I tried to crawl onto a floating iceberg, and I cried out to a flock of winged to save me. I was dragged underwater by something._

 _Everything was black and gooey. It was gross. I wanted out, for I felt trapped. I hit the side of my captor and heard a crack. I kept smashing into it, desperate now. One final –CRRRACKKK- and I was free._

 _I briefly saw three black bodies before the image flickered and I was facing an open caldera. It was very hot and filled with winged dropping food into it. I saw a huge gray head poke out and sniff. It lunged for me and I took off with a group of dragons, not realizing I was carrying food._

 _It was clear, blue sky, and something orange covered my vision._

 _It went away when I couldn't move, frozen in place. I blew up whatever had encased me and I felt upside down. I couldn't right myself…_

* * *

My eyes shot open.

What kind of dream WAS that? Breath quickened, I fell off the branch that I had been sleeping on with a grunt.

I circled the grass beneath my feet and stretched, splaying my front paws in front of me. I yawned and my stomach growled. Those fish in my dream seemed so far away now, and I whined. Remembering that big pond in the middle of the nice pit, I walked over and lay on my underbelly.

I sat for a while, before- there! I saw a flash of silver. I crouched down lower than before and prepared to pounce. Shuffling my haunches, I leaped at the fish, snagging it in my jaws before it could swim away. I gulped it down greedily.

Climbing out of the water and shaking myself dry, I stared dubiously at the pond filled with ripples. All the fish would have retreated to the deeper water, where I didn't care to go now.

I sighed. No more breakfast. Licking my chops, I started getting a lay of the land, watching for any footholds or cracks in the rock walls. I huffed.

Spreading my wings, I prepared to launch myself at a lip in the rock. Leaping was easy, but without being able to fly I couldn't quite reach it. I tried again, unsheathing my talons. Jumping, I snagged the rock and nearly pulled myself up. I could feel my claws slipping. It was just a little too high. I let go, and looked right next to the lip.

Much time had passed before I called quits.

At one point I had cut myself on a sharp rock, and some scales fell, but I paid no heed. It would just be another addition to my scar collection.

Wanting to try one more time, I leaped right above the spot where some dried blood was sprinkled. I grasped the edge of the wall. Using my back legs to push myself up, I almost had it.

I rested in a crevice I spied in the wall, but when I climbed out, a small piece of rock gave way to my paw, and I fell, screeching. Knowing it wasn't going to happen, I flipped over and glided down to the ground, almost tipping.

I tried again, and scrabbled for a paw hold, but couldn't find one. I fell and tried grabbing at the lip, but my hind legs pushed off and I glided over the pond, landing awkwardly.

I jumped onto a log to propel myself forward, grunting with determination. I flapped to the rock, but before I even reached it, my stupid tail flung forward and threw me back. I just barely landed on my legs.

I leaped at the rock right next to me, flapping desperately, but I tipped backwards again. One more try, and I only managed to touch the rock before falling.

I shook out my wings, growling. *WHY COULDN'T THE STUPID WALLS BE LOWER!?* I yelled and shot at a bit of grass in frustration, slapping my tail on the ground.

I saw some paw holds I hadn't noticed before, and bounced a bit with determination, knowing this time I would make it.

Not even close to the wall and I tipped straight down, landing heavily on my left shoulder. I loosened, sighing. I would never be free.

Wait. Was that a fish? I was very hungry. I tentatively stepped forward, stumbling a little. Being very tired, I forgot to crouch and just snapped my jaws at the fish, only meeting empty water.

I pulled out and lay down, feeling bruises everywhere. That's when I saw a stick fall out of the sky. I looked up, drawing myself onto my very sore forepaws.

That's when I saw HIM. The boy.

He had his hand held out, staring straight into my eyes. Into my soul. I looked back at him, holding his gaze captive.

Realizing I wasn't too much of a threat, the boy recoiled and tilted his head. Wanting to connect with him, I raised my earflaps and tilted my own head.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours, but was probably only a couple of minutes. Then the boy stood up and left.

I wanted him to save me again, and was about to run after him, but I nearly collapsed with exhaustion and hunger and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up again, it was around twilight. I went over to check out the stick that had alerted me to the boy's presence.

It was a normal stick, with a lump of charcoal tied to one end. I was curious.

Maybe the boy would want this back, for it stunk of him, with some parchment, burnt wood, and a faint odor of other Two-Legs.

But it would have to wait, for there were some fish teasing me from the water's edge. I slunk off, ready to fill my belly.


	4. Don't Touch Me!

**Hey all! Don't have much to say about this chapter, but it's so far my favorite of them.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun felt good on my back. I purred with pleasure, for who doesn't like a warm, soothing ray of light every now and then? Yawning, I stretched and shook myself.

Looking up, I saw the sun was nearly right above me. How long have I been sleeping?

My belly grumbled, telling me those three fish I ate weren't enough. I sighed and walked to the water's edge. Dropping low, I stalked over, careful not to get too close.

I sat till my legs grew sore, and I groaned. The fish were getting smarter. Was that even possible? Apparently so.

I huffed and jumped into the water. I wanted to make sure they hadn't escaped. Splashing deeper was annoying, for it wasn't deep enough for me to swim, but too shallow to walk. My wings were clogged and dragging me lower. And the water was COLD.

I went back out. It was too much for a full belly. Stumbling a little, I crawled out of the water, sighing as I did so.

Shaking myself, I took a good sniff around. Nothing unusual. Just wood, water, Two-Leg boy, bird, leav-Wait. TWO-LEG BOY!? I inhaled deeply. Yup, that was him.

I didn't want to seem weak in front of him, so I shook thoroughly and ran behind a large rock. It was shaded from the sun, which did not help me get dry. I was panicking. What would he think? Then I remembered. It was a Two-Leg. Why was I fussing so much?

I took a deep breath, and was met by the stench of fish mixed with Two-Leg. The boy had fish. I grabbed the side of the rock and climbed up, peering over the edge. And there he was, holding a fish and walking around. I swear he wanted to get killed.

My stomach grumbled again, reminding me of the fish. Here goes nothing. I shuffled my shoulders and stood. Poor thing, didn't see me till I was halfway down.

I turned, gesturing for the fish. Oh it smelled so good! But I couldn't let my guard down, so I growled a little. He offered the fish to me, clearly getting the message.

I cautiously approached, stepping forward and opening my mouth. It smelled so tasty and METAL! I backed down, growling. I smelled the sharp rock that had nearly ended my life. I was not going to let the boy try again.

He recoiled and opened his fur. It was a bit nauseating, to say the least. But there, stuck in a strap, was the rock.

I stepped back a bit. He reached for it and I dropped into a defensive crouch, snarling and readying a plasma blast.

The boy picked up the rock and dropped it. It was too close. I gestured for him to throw it away. He did this cool thing with his foot and picked it up, throwing it into the pond.

I relaxed, lifting myself up. Sniffing, I couldn't smell any other weapon on him. I twitched an ear, waiting for the fish. He held it out slowly, and I stepped closer to him, not wanting to get too close though, for Two-Legs were known to be tricky.

I opened my mouth, expecting to be handed the fish. The boy said something, but I wasn't paying attention. All my focus was to that delicious fish he wasn't giving up.

*Oh come on! Hand it over!* I shouted and unsheathed my teeth, snatching the fish and gulping it down whole. "Teeth," the boy said. Whatever he meant by that. I licked my gums and looked at him. He seemed so thin.

I walked forward, and he stumbled back, straight into a rock.

"No, no, no," he muttered. I didn't care. He needed to eat. He cringed. I cringed. Barfing was something I hadn't done since, well, forever. It was usually done by females.

My eyes rolled back into my head and I coughed up half the fish. My stomach complained, but I shushed it.

The slimy fish fell into his lap. I sat back, trying to imitate him again.

He breathed in and out, calming down and lifting himself up a little. I stared, waiting. He held the half of the fish in his small paws and looked at me. He seemed out of sorts, pulling his feet in. Maybe he couldn't comprehend my generosity.

I looked down at the fish and back at him. He copied, and sighed. He lifted the fish piece and bit into it. The boy nodded his appreciation, lifting the fish a bit and mumbling. But he didn't swallow. Was the boy too young to have learned how to eat?

I perked my earflaps, showing that he did well, but he wasn't finished yet. I pretended to swallow. He stared at me and made a 'Are you kidding?' face and moaned. Didn't he know how to swallow? But he did, nearly throwing it up again.

He shook himself, grumbling. I licked my chops. I had taught him how to eat! The boy lifted the corners of his mouth, sinking a little.

I peered down and him, narrowing my eyes. Was this some sort of congratulatory face Two-Legs made? I decided to copy him, for maybe he would understand me better that way. I lifted the corners of my mouth.

It felt weird, but I felt happy doing it. He lowered his edges a little bit, but now it looked more realistic. I lifted mine even higher, picking up my earflaps.

He slowly started standing. And his hand lifted up. I lowered my mouth, and growled out, *Don't touch me!*

I jumped away, landing awkwardly a bit away from him. Shaking myself, I walked in a circle, singeing the grass beneath me. I curled up against the hot embers, lowering my head.

'Chrip!' went a bird. I raised my head curiously, for I hadn't heard a little bird make that noise. It was in a tree with a nest. It flew off.

I followed it with my eyes, which landed on the boy. He sat next to me and did a motion with his hand. I grunted and lowered my head, pulling my tail in front of it.

I didn't want to see his weird face at all so I spread my tail fin. I heard him scoot closer. I felt his scent almost level to mine. Lifting my tail, I said, *Don't even…*

He did the weirdest thing; jumped up with his forearms tight against his side, walking away. I snorted and stalked off, back to the low-hanging root.

It was getting late, so I jumped up and hung upside-down.

* * *

Sniffing, I smelled the scent of a particular Two-Leg boy. I looked up. It was almost night.

Why was he still here? Wouldn't his parents worry? I knew Two-Legs had families.

I jumped down and spotted him on a rock, moving his hand. I walked over and looked at what he was doing, following his every move. It was interesting. It was like he was changing the sand to look like – Me!

I decided to return the favor. Walking off, on my back legs, mind you, I grabbed a small tree struggling to grow. I grabbed it and snapped the lower half with my jaws.

I pulled it over to the boy and tried to change the sand to look like him. I started with his jaw, working my way to the small thing protruding out of his head. Then I worked on the fur on the top of his head. I raised the tree, looked at him, and made a dot in the sand. I continued, finishing the other side and doing those small eyes and mouth. I finished with the nose of sorts.

I walked to the edge of his face, dropped the tree, and studied my work. I nodded; I did a pretty good job.

I looked at the boy to see if he approved. He raised a blunt claw to his mouth, and walked on one of his eyes. I growled, *Don't touch your face!* and he pulled back his back leg. I softened, nodding.

He looked at me curiously, then lowered his foot. The thought of it! I growled. He lifted it. I crooned. He put it down. I growled and lowered my paw. Was this some kind of game to him? He lifted. I crooned, for I couldn't stop myself. Preparing to charge, he stepped over the eye I made and I purred. He did that congratulatory face again and walked through the face I made, going over every line.

I watched, neither of us realizing the boy was getting closer to me. Then he was right in front of me. Very close to me. He had his back turned, so I breathed hard on him as a warning.

Of course he didn't run away, but what surprised me was that he turned around. I looked down at his tiny face.

He slowly put his hand out. I grumbled, then snarled as he insisted. *Would you just please not touch me?* I asked. He pulled his hand back, and I softened, but only a little.

He looked scared, and then turned around and held his hand out. His eyes were shut.

I looked at the hand. It was so small; I could easily bite it right off.

But the boy… he trusted me. He trusted me not to bite him.

I was going to put my muzzle to his hand, but I hesitated. Was I really going to do this? A small voice in me said yes, and I did. I pushed my muzzle into his hand. It was warm, and it smelled like the fish, the sharp rock, Two-Legs, the stick thing, living dark clouds, regular living clouds, chickens, fire, coal, burnt wood, grass, and a lot of other things.

But it smelled like him. And I would always remember it.

I pulled back, snorting, and took off.

* * *

It was dark, and the boy was about to leave, when I remembered something.

I ran to the low hanging root and dug through some dead leaves. Under them was the stick the boy had dropped. I picked it up and ran back to him.

The boy looked confused for a moment before making a high-pitched sound with his mouth up and open. I dropped the stick and decided to join in this weird sound. I made a chortling noise and the boy rubbed me on the head, still with his mouth up.

He said, "I'll see you around, Toothless," and, picking up the stick, walked off. I followed him until he went under this wooden circle between a gap in the rocks.

 _So that's how you got in._ He yanked at it a few times before giving up and walking off. After I was certain he was gone, I looked at the circle.

I tried squeezing under the circle, but I couldn't fit. Then I jumped onto it, but the way to the ground was way too small. I sighed. Clearly even if I blasted the circle I couldn't fit through the hole.

I walked away to the low hanging root and jumped up. Hanging upside down, I slept.

He had called me Toothless. Why?


	5. Let's Talk

**Hello beloved readers of My Story. Welcome back to the newest addition, Chapter 5. This one was fun to write, as most of it was actually from my own imagination. This is why the chapter took so long to upload. Expect that with the next few chapters, as they will mainly be around the 'Training' of Toothless, and the movie only has small parts of Toothless in this section.**

 **But enough of me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was warm. The heat from the sun was seeping through my scales. I purred.

Something snapped in the distance. My eyes flew open. Staying in my rest postion, I sniffed. It was the Two-Leg boy. He smelled more of fire, coal, and metal, with a little leather this time.

And he had fish.

LOTS of fish.

My stomach grumbled. *Don't worry. Soon you'll be satisfied. Hang on a little longer.* It did a –blurp- sound and settled down, like it actually listened to me.

I curled up, waiting. I played with a leaf, turning to face the rock wall. Just when I caught the leaf, the boy said, "Oh Toothless!"

I turned around and saw the boy with a basket that smelled strongly of fish. He was carrying something long and brown in his other hand, but all my attention was on the basket. He dropped it with some effort and said, "Brought you breakfast. I hope you're hungry," and kicked it down, spilling out a lot of fish.

My stomach was leaping and my nostrils were flaring with fish scent. Looking up at the boy, he seemed tired. All that fish must have been heavy for him.

I nosed through the pile. "There's some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel," he said, and I recoiled. EEL!?

Now, under all the layers of fish, I could smell it. I growled. The boy bent down and picked up the eel. I hissed and growled. Spreading my wings, I said, *Get it AWAY from me!* and he threw the eel into the pond, shouting a lot of no's. "It's okay! I don't really like eel much either," and I snorted in agreement.

There were no more eels as far as either of us could tell, and I stuffed my head in. *Salmon!* I cried and gulped it down.

I moved forward, pushing away an Icelandic cod and snatching it up again. Another two salmon were pushed out, and I greedily swallowed them.

More and more fish disappeared from the ground. I especially liked that plump cod that had some leftover meal in it. I threw that one up and chomped it down.

I realized there were no more on the ground, but I still smelled fish everywhere, so I looked in the basket. There was some salmon still in there, so I stuck my head up in the basket. I slurped up the remaining fish.

I was about to lick up all the fish oil, but I felt something on my tail. Connected to my tail, to be more precise. I lifted my head, letting the basket fall. I wiggled my right tail fin. There was a SECOND TAIL FIN ATTACHED TO MY TAIL. My wings and jaw dropped. Did it grow back? Could it grow back? Whatever the reason, I was going to get out of here.

I hadn't realized, but I had been slowly spreading my wings. I raised them higher, spreading my tail fins. I crouched and jumped.

I was flapping my wings and FLYING! It felt so luxurious to be up in the air again, for that was why Draconomen gave dragons' wings. I had nearly flown over the side of the cove when I started falling. *NO, NO, NO!* I screeched, desperately pumping my wings and trying to spread my tail fins. I was going to crash into the wall, but my other new fin spread, and I banked upwards at the last minute, flapping hard.

I went up to the clouds. I saw the entire surrounding area, and it was BEAUTIFUL. The ocean was far beneath me, and I saw the forest stretching out for scales and scales.

My new fin tilted to the right, and I followed suit, snapping my wings and angling myself. I dove back down to the pond in the cove, the wind rushing past my body and rustling my ear flaps. I spread both wings and tail fins, level with the water and scaring the heck out of the fish.

Then I felt my new tail move up and down unnaturally, and I turned around to check. The boy was clinging on to my tail, holding my new fin. Yup, he had a death wish. I grumbled, swinging my head back. Two-Legs were so clingy.

I banked sharply to the left, swinging my tail forcefully. He was NOT coming with me out of this cove at all. I felt his grip loosen and heard his cries as he skidded across the water. But my new tail fin closed. *Oh COME ON,* I hissed.

I looked down at it. It was BROWN. Not much time after, I splashed headfirst into the sand right into the water with the boy, rolling over. My eyes stung, and I pumped my wings up and down to balance myself. I huffed and stood on the shallow water.

Farther away, the boy whooped and cheered. I snorted. *How are you celebrating at a time like this? I was tricked into flying and nearly dying in the process,* I said to him, but of course he didn't understand.

I crawled out of the water and rubbed my head. It HURT after hitting it against the bottom of the pond. I shook my self and headed back to the basket.

The boy was already waiting there for me, but he was shaking. His fur was plastered to his body, and I felt bad for knocking him off of me. But looking at his face, he had that same congratulatory expression. I couldn't help but copy him. He made that squeaky sound again and said, "I still can't believe you can smile!"

So that's what it was called. A smile. I tried to imitate the squeaky sound too, but it came out as a chortle. "And you can laugh too!" he exclaimed.

There was so much I didn't know about the Two-Legs. I retracted my teeth and gently picked up his forearm, tugging it towards the changes we had made in the sand the other day. I let go and walked to it, stepping over the lines.

I could hear his paw steps, so I knew he was following me. I reached the rock he had been sitting on and sat next to it, waiting for the boy. He came over and sat on the rock, looking at me questioningly. I looked to the marking of me and back at him. He still looked confused, so I walked to my stick and changed the sand a little bit, dropped it, smiled, and tilted my head. He tilted his head and I chortled.

I opened my mouth and asked, *What do you call changing the sand?* Clearly this was a one-sided conversation, so I picked up my stick, put a dot, dropped it, smiled, and moved my mouth.

He slowly nodded. "It's called drawing? Is that what you're asking?" he said. I nodded vigorously. His eyes widened. Standing up, he said, "Can you-can you understand me?"

I nodded again, smiling this time. He smiled too. "Well then, Toothless. This is going to be a whole lot easier than I thought," he said. I tilted my head. He was calling me Toothless again.

The boy said, "No, it's about me, not you". I thumped my tail on the ground and shook my head.

*Toothless. Why?*

"Toothless? That's your name. My name is Hiccup," the boy said. I furrowed my brow, deep in thought.

 _What was this 'name'? Calling me Toothless, and him Hiccup… Oh! It's what Two-Legs call each other. They must all look the same or similar to themselves so they need identification._

I studied the boy. Other Two-Legs must call him Hiccup, and as a habit, he named me Toothless. I sheathed and unsheathed my teeth thoughtfully. He had said 'Teeth' the day he wouldn't give up that salmon. I remembered that I had had my teeth sheathed before unsheathing them and grabbing the fish. He named me on something familiar to him so he would remember it. So as soon as he hatched he had hiccupped so his parents named him Hiccup. Interesting.

I looked at him and smiled a gummy smile, and he smiled back. "Do you get it now?" he asked. I nodded happily and walked back over to him. I curled against the rock and Hiccup drew in the sand, explaining everything in the Two-Leg world.

He started with calling himself a human and me a dragon, specifically a Berkian and a Night Fury. _Two-Legs are humans, and winged are dragons. He is a Berkian, and plasmas are called Night Furies._ I crooned, showing my understanding.

Then Hiccup said that adult male 'humans' were called men, and the females were women.

He then drew a living cloud, a dark living cloud, a chicken, a fish, and a sharp-tooth. He called them sheep, yaks, chickens, fish, and boars. We were so different, yet we were still alike. Although, my original name theory for how Two-Legs – sorry, humans – were named went down the drain. How do you name a literal living cloud a sheep? Or a dark living cloud a yak? I chortled. Those were the most ridiculous names I ever heard. He smiled.

"I wish I could understand you," he said, and I purred.

He told me that a floating wooden object was called a boat, and was used to travel over the water. That made sense, since humans obviously had no other means of transportation besides their legs.

Hiccup talked about the various body parts, including the 'hair', which was the fur on top of his head. But he never once mentioned his other fur.

Then he stood up and said that the fur he wore was called 'clothes', and his brown 'vest' was made from yak fur. I stood up and shook myself. *What? You WEAR fur that's not yours?!* I shouted and ran around Hiccup, kicking up dust. "Whoa, calm down!" he said, laughing. "We shear yaks and sheep to get their fur to make clothes. We ourselves are naked".

I stopped and chortled. *No! I refuse to accept that!* I shrieked and stamped my forpaw on the ground. He laughed again and playfully shoved me.

"Well, some older men have beards, which is hair all over the chin; moustaches that is hair all over the upper lip; both, which looks crazy; and both men and woman have underarm hair and down under," he said, gesturing with his 'hands'. I shoved him back. *Not true!* I yelled.

He pushed me and ran, hopping over the lines. I followed in hot pursuit, determined to push him back. I reached him and knocked him down sideways, into the pond.

He came up spluttering and gasping, saying, "N-n-not funn-n-y T-t-toothles-s". I looked at him in concern and crooned. Pulling him out of the water, I dragged him all the way to the basket and tilted my head at him.

Hiccup was in a tight little ball, his teeth chattering and his whole body shaking. I looked up. It was getting very late. Looking back down, I curled up against the boy and draped one wing over his body. He was cold to the touch.

I got up and singed some grass next to us. I pulled Hiccup onto it and he immediately relaxed. He was no longer shaking and his teeth weren't chattering anymore. I was about to curl up against him again but he said, "Go get sticks".

I tilted my head but obeyed, running around the cove and grabbing small sticks. I brought them back and Hiccup stood. He picked up two forked sticks and pushed them upright in the ground. Then he rested a bigger stick over them. He piled the rest of the sticks underneath the standing sticks and said, "Shoot them".

I shot out a small flame at the pile of sticks. They burned brightly. I smiled. Humans knew how to make fires too! They just needed a dragon to help them.

But if Hiccup could make this stack, then there must be a way for them to make fire too. I walked to the pond to get a drink and came back to see Hiccup wearing white clothes, his brown vest and green 'pants' hanging over the fire.

I curled up around him and we both fell asleep watching the fire dance.

* * *

I felt a cool breeze blow over me, and I yawned. I felt a warm body pressing against my side. Lifting my wing, I saw Hiccup curled up against me. I didn't want to wake him, but, looking at the sun, it was late morning. He would need to return to his 'village' soon.

I gently blew on his head, careful not to set it alight. The boy twitched a little bit, then slowly uncurled and yawned. I smiled and yawned too. Hiccup opened his eyes and stood. He pushed against his back and I heard a few cracks. _Maybe this is how humans stretch._ I stood and pushed against the ground with my forelegs, stretching out my back.

Hiccup was looking at me now with curiosity. When I was done, I turned to him and he said, "So, bud, what do you want to do today?"

I looked at him questioningly, then looked at the wooden circle. "That's a shield," Hiccup said. I chortled, for that was not what I meant.

I twisted around and caught sight of my new tail fin. I pulled it close to my face and studied it. The new fin was a darkish brown, and it was connected by straps to my tail.

 _A Two-Leg invention. The boy, Hiccup, must have made it for me._

I wiggled my tail fins experimentally, but only my right one responded. The left one remained closed. I turned back to Hiccup.

*So you made this fin for me?* I asked, not expecting a response. Hiccup walked to me and knelt by my fins. He picked up the brown one and said, "I was controlling you yesterday. It can't be directly controlled by you so someone else needs to move it. Otherwise, it stays shut. When you flung me off, the fin closed. I'll have to work on that".

I looked curiously at the tail fin and said, *So, I am currently wearing a useless tail fin not my color and made of paper that only you can control? Great job, Hiccup*.

He must have caught my sarcastic tone, so he said, "Hey, I said I'd fix it, alright?" I muttered under my breath. The boy looked up and said, "Shoot! Gotta go Toothless. See you soon?" I nodded slowly, not really comprehending his urgency.

He ran to the 'shield' and crawled under it. I looked away towards the ashen sticks and just realized Hiccup was wearing white.

I roared, *YOU FORGOT YOUR CLOTHES!* and he crawled back under. He looked at me pushing the sticks with his clothes resting on them and ran back. "Thanks bud! Cant believe I forgot!" and started shoving the 'pants' and 'tunic' onto his body.

It was strange seeing him put fur back on, but I was less grossed out now that I knew what clothes were. Lastly, Hiccup put on a vest and rubbed my head. I purred. That felt REALLY good. He stopped and ran back to the shield and crawled under again.

I could hear his footsteps receding and I looked around the cove, unsure of what to do. The boy made things INTRESTING. Without him, it was so quiet.

I shuffled my feet and walked around the pond. There was a lot he had taught me. I decided to surprise him with a winged thing. But what?

I sheathed and unsheathed my teeth thoughtfully. I licked my chops and paced, flapping my wings a bit and thrashing my tail. I looked back at the pile of ashen sticks. A thought struck me so hard I almost fell over. Why not do the one thing humans don't have in their anatomy? Fire!

I ran around the cove, collecting any small pieces of wood I could find. I didn't want to use big ones, for that would surely alert unwanted humans or winged to the cove.

I stacked as many piles of sticks as I could in strategic locations around the cove. Then I used the remaining sticks and pushed them into cracks in the rock wall. I chortled. This was going to be good.

It was getting dark, and the cold night air started creeping over me.

I walked back to the ashen sticks and swiped them with my tail to the edge of the pond and swished the ash into the pond. I dipped my tail in and wiggled it a bit to clean off the soot.

I walked back to my low hanging root and slept a sweet dream, full of amazed Hiccup's and proud Toothless's.


	6. Itchy!

**Hello fellow people of Earth! I have arrived with a new chapter of My Story as requested. Its going to be a few chapters through the training process, but hopefully we can soon get to the Test Drive scene. Anywsay, here it is.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing that woke me up was my tail. No, not the fins, but the actual TAIL. It was throbbing painfully.

I moaned and my tail and claws gave way and I dropped in a heap on the ground. I grunted and lifted myself up. I shook and stretched before checking out my tail.

Pulling it towards me, I saw some of the scales where I usually hang from were rubbed raw. I lifted it up to my mouth and licked the sore spot, instantly soothing it. I crooned in pleasure.

Now for the important question; why was my tail rubbed a lot?

I studied the low hanging root above me. Seemed normal enough. I checked myself out. Pretty normal on this end too, except my belly was much rounder than usual. Really, rounder then any winged from the Nest. I must have gained quite a lot of weight that I was missing thanks to Hiccup.

*Guess I'm not sleeping up there anymore* I chuckle and look around for a new sleeping spot.

Even though only Hiccup and I know about this place, I still wanted some cover. That was natural, for no one like sleeping out in the open.

I walked to a few of the shadier spots, checking each one out and making a mental checklist. Finally I decided on a relatively covered area in between two boulders and some smellies. I couldn't remember what Hiccup called them.

Speaking of Hiccup, I could smell the boy coming my way. He smelled a lot like 'yak' skin and that ashy smell, as well as a good ol' basket of fish. I licked my chops and settled down to wait by the shield.

I saw some sticks shoved into a crack in the wall and remembered my surprise for Hiccup. I wasn't ready. I needed a lot more things to set it up, and this cove only held so much. I sighed. Hopefully the boy had gotten something to fix my tail.

–CRUNCH!- went the sound of twigs and leaves under the boy's boots as he crawled down to the shield. He paused to catch his breath then threw the fish basket over the shield, crawling after it with something brown and something long, as well as a few metal parts and another basket.

He set those aside and pushed over the fish basket. I greedily ate the food, saving the biggest for last.

"Morning Toothless!" he said. *Morshinsh Hishushp* I replied through a mouthful of fish. He laughed and opened a pouch I hadn't noticed before. I swallowed my fish and looked at the pouch curiously. Hiccup pulled out a hunk of yet another brown thing and something yellow.

He bit into the brown thing and chewed on the yellow thing almost at the same time. This phenomenon intrigued me. I only knew of Two-Legs eating meat.

Some of the really old winged used to tell us young dragonets that the Two-Legs ate winged. It was a horrifying thought. But then, some winged ate the Two-Legs, so maybe it made sense. I crooned curiously.

*What are you eating? I thought you only ate meat* I asked. Hiccup didn't respond.

*What are you eating?* I said again, louder this time. He held up a finger and –humpfed-.

I thought this was very rude of him, so I turned my back to his little face and continued eating. At last he finally responded. "That was very rude of you to turn your back to me. I expected better of you".

That did it. I rounded around to face him, fury etched on my face. *You expected better of ME?! How about YOU putting your little figer in my face when I CLEARLY asked YOU a question?* I yelled and grabbed a hold on his shirt, teeth unsheathed menacingly. Hiccup had dropped the strange food and backed up, fear evident everywhere.

I softened and sighed, turning back to the basket. *Sorry* I mumbled and ate the last few fish. He sighed and grabbed his food.

"Now my bread and cheese is all ruined," the boy pouted. I chortled. Bread and cheese? Those were the most redicu- *Ow!* I yipped and turned to see that the boy had thrown his, I'm assuming the brown one is bread, at me. It had hit me on the sore spot on my tail. I swished it back and forth.

He raised his cheese and prepared to throw it. I was ready this time. When he threw it, I snapped it out of the air. I chewed. It tasted weird, but also good.

Hiccup was enjoying my facial expressions. He was rolling around on the ground laughing. I swallowed the cheese and bent down to sniff the bread. It smelled okay so I picked it up.

*Oh man. Shish tashesh wonsherful!* I said through a mouthful of bread.

Hiccup had gotten himself together and was telling me what the food was called. And I was right. The yellow was cheese, and the brown was bread. But then, in a more serious tone, he said, "You shouldn't eat with your mouth open. It could choke you. At least, that's what mother said". He sighed, but quickly brightened.

"I brought you a saddle. I want to try to see if you can fly with it," he said. I perked my ear flaps.

Hiccup ran over to the smooth brown thing, which he had called a 'saddle'. He rubbed it off a few times then lifted it with a smile on his face.

*Game on* I said and dropped into a playful crouch. I ran and he shouted, "Wait!" I smiled and let him chase me around the lake, slowing down so he could _juuuusst_ catch up to me. I finally stopped and Hiccup nearly fell on top of me. The poor kid was gasping. I laughed and lay down for him.

He dropped the saddle and took out a third object from his pouch. It was a mini basket. He opened the lid and lifted it to his mouth.

I was expecting some sort of food, but I could hear water sloshing into his mouth. I tilted my head and looked at the lake. Portable fresh water? Possibly.

When he was done, he put the water basket away and rubbed the saddle again. "Now, please don't run off again. It was fun, but I really want to see if this is going to work," Hiccup said. I nodded and ruffled my wings.

He picked up the saddle and plopped it onto the base of my neck. "Stand please," he said to me. I obliged.

Hiccup adjusted the saddle and pulled down some straps. He attached a first set to my underbelly and another under my forelegs. He stepped back to admire his work. "There," he said, putting his hands on his hips.

I stood regally, but then came and undesirable urge to itch my neck. I slouched. I squirmed. I dropped onto the ground and rubbed my neck against the ground. *Get it off* I moaned and started trying to scratch it off.

"Hold on!" the boy said and ran back to his stuff. He brought it all over and frantically started trying to remove the buckles and straps. I jumped up and let the saddle slide off. I still felt itchy, but Hiccup quickly reached out and scratched me. I stopped jumping around and purred. It was pure bliss.

Eventually he stopped and opened the second basket. Hiccup pulled out some soft furs. "I was afraid that might happen, so I brought something else". He flipped the saddle over and stuck the furs to it. "Try it now," he said, lifting the saddle.

I grumbled, but let him reattach the saddle. It felt snug and comfy. I nodded my head. *Now what?* I asked. The boy took the long thing and the small metal parts, which looked like hooks, to my tail fins. He screwed in one of the hooks to the fake fin and looped the long thing into it, tying it tight. He tugged the long thing, and the fake fin opened. I purred. This was going to work!

He pulled the long thing over to my head and crawled up onto my neck, where the saddle was. I froze. What? Why was he getting on me?

"Ok Toothless. Fly!" he said. I craned my neck to look at him.

*I'm sorry. What?* I said, still not understanding. Hiccup must have caught my confused tone, for he then explained, "I still haven't figured out how to let you control the fake fin, which is beyond my expertise. So for now, we have to fly together. I control the fin with this rope, and you do the rest". Hmmm, aright.

*Can you at least find someone to do it for you? Someone with more 'expertise'?* I asked, but he wasn't paying attention. I sighed, and tensed my flight muscles. I spread my wings, and I felt Hiccup stiffen. I flapped once, and we were airborne.

I was flying again! It was so easy for me to fly, but I could feel Hiccup struggling with the rope. I started falling, and he yanked it. The fin opened and so did my wings. We soared up, and I twisted so we could dive like yesterday. The wind rushed through my ears and was hitting Hiccup full force. I was slower because he kept blocking the wind. I turned at the last second and flew up. We glided over the clouds, but Hiccup directed me back to the cove.

I was determined to show him we were good. We glided over the lake and Hiccup pulled the tail fin open. I felt it change and adjusted my real fin. Then he yanked the rope. The fin lifted up and threw me off balance. I shrieked and fell, but Hiccup went over me and dived into the water. I hit the water with a tremendous splash.

We both wasted no time and swam for shore. I pulled my body out and shook all the way through. I lit the grass near Hiccup and stamped it out, leaving the hot embers. He thanked me and lay down on it.

Once he was warm enough, Hiccup stood and started checking out what had went wrong. He studied the fin for a bit then took it off. I whined in protest, for I had become quite attached to it, literally, but he convinced me. "I have to change it up a little, but I'll bring it back tomorrow, along with the saddle," he said and then proceeded to remove the saddle. I muttered.

Hiccup put the fin and saddle into the basket and hoisted it up onto his shoulder. I followed him as he gathered the rest of his stuff to leave.

* * *

It was around late afternoon when he finally left. I sighed and kicked at the dirt.

Something squirmed in it. I peered down. It was a worm, and it was glowing faintly. My ear flaps perked.

I left the creature there and ran around, grabbing large sticks. I placed them in a pile and poked them into the ground in various places, farther away from the kindling for my surprise.

I dug into the dirt and found three of the worms. Dusk as fast approaching, and the invertebrates glowed stronger. I smiled and put them on a big stick next to me. I walked to the shield and looked at it. Things were starting to fall into place. I walked back and picked up the worms, placing them on the ground.

I yawned. It was time for some well-earned rest. I crawled to my new sleeping area and curled up, tucking my head under my wing like a bird.

Soon I was snoring, fast asleep.

* * *

 **Just a heads up. 'Figer' isn't meant to be 'finger'. Toothless just cant pronounce it right yet with his dragon tongue.**


	7. Playtime

**Hello friends of the FanFicpeligo (Is that a word?). I now present to you chapter 7. this chapter takes two Toothless sections in 'See you Tomorrow' scene for HTTYD. Lazy of me, I know. but I wasn't sure what to do, really. Anyway,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

-Chrip- -Chrip- -Che che che che-

I snorted and rolled over. There was a bird singing on top of a rock close to me. VERY LOUDLY. I wanted to pounce on it and shut the thing up. But something was stomping with equal volume towards me. The bird flew off.

Hiccup.

I dragged myself out of the nest of leaves I had made in between the rocks and walked over to the lake. I dunked my head and shook the sleep off of me. When I turned around, I almost set the boy on fire. I shrieked and nearly fell into the lake. He was right next to me with a broad smile on his face. 'Oh Toothless. Better be more careful. Now, I've got something to try out," he said and tugged my wing. I followed, ready for breakfast.

But there was no basket of fish waiting for me; just a bundle of wrapped up leather, which I guessed was my saddle and tail. *No breakfast?* I whined. I was getting used to being pampered.

Hiccup didn't listen. He was unwrapping the bundle and laying the tail fin, rope, and saddle on the ground. The tail looked mostly the same, but the saddle now had metal hoops on it. He picked up the saddle first and laid it on my neck. It had the fur built into the bottom now, for maximum comfort.

Then he pulled down the metal hoops and gestured for me to lift me foreleg through it. I obliged and stuck it into the hole. He did the same with the other side. Now there was only one strap that connected the two.

He then buckled a second strap to my neck that held the saddle in place. He tightened and loosened until he was sure the saddle was good.

Then, Hiccup got the fake tail. I swished my tail over to him, and he proceeded to attach the tail fin to my real fin. The only difference I could see was the connecting part was thicker.

He got the rope and attached it to the thick base. I fidgeted a little as he did this. My belly grumbled.

Hiccup looked up and said, "Don't worry. I've brought breakfast, but first I want to try this, because I'm going to leave soon after to make any modifications. I want to try to come back". I tilted my head. This would be the first time he would come back. I crooned.

When he was done attaching the rope, Hiccup pulled it over to me and climbed onto the saddle. He then tied the other side of the rope to one of his feet. *This isn't going to work* I muttered, but I was going to humor him. He then attached a piece of strong, elastic rope to my saddle from a strap around his waist. "Okay, ready!" Hiccup said.

I flapped my wings a bit and threw myself into the air. I curved to the left and flapped harder. Hiccup was not doing his job. I could feel the tail trying to opeeennn *We're crashing!* I shriek. We fall onto a grassy hilllllll…*Ohh may gooosh whuat issa thish shtuff?*

It was the most beautiful taste and smell I had ever had in my life! I rolled in it, determined to have it all over me. Oh it smelled so good! I cooed. I purred. I MUST HAVE IT FOREVER! I snatched some, and ripped it out of the ground. It smelled like….fish?

I lifted my head. Hiccup was holding a basket of fish. "Come and get it, bud!" he cried. I took a small step, then fell straight back into the grass.

*FISHY GRASS. GRASSY FISH.* I started chewing the grass. A fish poked me in the nose. I snapped at it, but it pulled away.

There was a trail of fish leading into the forest. I moaned. I wanted the fish AND the grass, but what could I choose? The fish poked me again.

I made up my mind and grabbed for it. The fish flew out of reach. I slunk low on the ground, trying to keep the grass on me.

I ate one fish near me and followed the trail, eventually leaving the grass behind. I ate the last fish by a cliff. Below was the cove.

I saw Hiccup waving to me from the bottom, the rest of the fish around him. I wiggled my haunches and jumped, spreading my wings and gliding down to the fish. I landed okay, but I tripped and rolled a little, which was annoying.

I walked over to Hiccup and started eating the fish. Hiccup was removing my tail and muttering to himself about 'calibrations' or whatever. I didn't care.

Once I finished my fish, Hiccup removed my saddle. I smelled the grass in his hands and lunged for it. *Must…have…GRASS!* I cried and tried to wrestle it out of his hands, snapping loudly. "No no no no no! No more Dragon Nip for you mister! We don't need you getting high, now do we?" Hiccup said. *Gimmeeee* I screeched.

He ran for the shield and slid under it just in time. I banged my muzzle rather painfully on the edge of it. I paced, waiting, but I eventually calmed down.

I kind of felt bad for trying to bite his hand off, but he didn't understand that I wanted, no, NEEDED, the Dragon Nip. It just tasted-SO-goood… and I hit my head on the ground.

* * *

*RREEEE!* I screamed as cold water hit me full force in the face. The boy was back, and he was laughing at me. I snorted and shook myself, hitting Hiccup with tiny water droplets. He giggled and said, "Now that you're awake, we can try this saddle and tail".

I looked up. The sun was rising. Had I been knocked out for the rest of the day and through the night? I was pulled from my thoughts as I stood for Hiccup.

I noticed he was wearing some crisscrossing straps, probably for riding. He placed the saddle on me and tied the straps on. It looked exactly the same. I whined and pawed at it. *Do we have to try flying today? I wanted to go out and have some fun* I said.

I think he understood me and unbuckled the straps. "At least try the tail fin. I changed the size a bit because it was too small," he said. I nodded and brought my tail closer. He set the saddle aside and pulled the tail fin over. Hiccup buckled on some straps and things, and I will say it felt different. More NATURAL. I liked it.

Once he was satisfied, Hiccup got off my tail and let me do a few experimental moves with it. He hit his hands together. I smiled and ran to him.

*TAG!* I shouted and hit him with a wing tip. He laughed and ran after me. I ran around to the other side of the lake and looked back, trying to spy Hiccup.

I didn't see him until it was too late. He had snuck up onto a boulder behind me and pounced onto my back. "Tag!" he shouted. I shrieked with laughter and tried to fling him off, but he was a strong kid.

I finally made my way over to the lake and flopped in. Hiccup, lucky duck, was on my dry back. I snorted and climbed out. I shook myself and he got thrown off my back, getting a shower too. He laughed and brushed his hands down his tunic.

I threw my paws up and did a funny imitation of what I assumed was a 'dragon nip human'. Hiccup fell over laughing and threw some dirt at me. I grumbled and grabbed a stick and threw it at him. It clocked him on the head, but he grabbed the stick and snapped it in half.

Then he ran back to the saddle and jumped up on a boulder. I ran after him, and he disappeared behind the boulder. I realized it was the same boulder I had been on the day we drew.

I snuck to the lake and waited for a fish, not expecting one to come. None did, so I grabbed a few sticks and tied them together with a vine. Then I hissed to signal I was ready.

Hiccup crawled from the boulder, trying and failing hilariously to do a Plasma face. I tried to hold myself together. He crawled off of the boulder and tripped. He tumbled over, shook himself, and proceeded to groom his skin with his hands, licking them and brushing them back. *I do NOT do that. That's what hissers do!* I chortle.

He stops and looks at the 'fish'. He slowly approaches me, and then backs off. Hiccup made this weird hacking noise and I just drop the 'fish' and tackle him.

*Enough reenacting our story. Let's play 'Rub the Winged'!*

We roll over and over each other and eventually I pin him.

I paw his hair and he rubs my underbelly. I purr and roll off of him. He then starts rubbing and massaging me all over. It was pure bliss, I tell you. I can't explain how I felt right then.

He started scratching my neck, and I raised myself up high. Don't really remember exactly what happened next, but I felt a soft tickle under my chin, and I fell. *Oh my…* I sighed.

It had felt really good, but it also had felt like a weakness. I didn't want him to do it too often. When I shook myself out of my daze, I saw Hiccup drawing in the sand. I decided to use this time to dig up more wormy creatures.

I snuck around the boy and dug near the tiny cave, where I had last gotten the creatures from. I dug through the dirt, feeling the soil slide over my scales.

There! A faint glow was visible under my claws. I shoved it into the tiny cave and continued digging.

When I felt like I had collected enough, I filled up the cave with dirt and covered it with some leaves. Then I kicked a lot of dirt and sand over the many small holes I had made. Afterwards, I walked over to Hiccup. When I looked at what he was drawing, I was caught by surprise.

There were a few sketches over to the side on my fin and saddle, but Hiccup was sketching a Two-Leg I don't remember I had ever seen before. It had a great big, what was it, beard I think, on him, and one of those strange horns poking out of his head.

I had just realized that Hiccup had none of those protrusions, so maybe they grew by age. I pointed at the horns with a dirty claw, and Hiccup said, "That's a helmet. It's a form of hat that Vikings like to wear as a status symbol. And no, they aren't naturally popping out of our heads like deer antlers do".

I stared at him. I hadn't understood half of what he had just said. I tilted my head to show my confusion. He grinned, and explained.

"Hats are a different type of clothing that humans wear to protect the head from colds and such. Helmets are a type of hat. Vikings are my 'species', per say. Deer are another type of animal, and horns are called antlers for them," he said. I smiled and nodded.

We both looked up and saw the sun setting. "Shoot, I'd better go. I'll be back tomorrow. Cya Toothless!" Hiccup said. *So long Two-Legged friend* I replied.

Hiccup grabbed the saddle and ran out under the shield. I sighed.

Walking back to my sleeping spot, I thought about yesterday and today. Not much had changed, but Hiccup was starting to bring better saddles and tail fins.

I smiled as I curled up. I had a feeling I knew what tomorrow would bring.


	8. Annihilate

**Hello friends (if you consider me a friend). Today I have brought to you a new chapter of My Story. This one was fun to write. Poor Toothless though :(**

 **Ahh well. As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Hiccup's voice. My earflaps perked and I smelled fish and leather. I yawned, stretched, and shook myself before walking to the boy.

"Hey Toothless! Brought you some food and an EXTREMLY updated saddle," he exclaimed. *Thanks Hiccup. I'm quite hungry* I replied, and he pushed the fish basket over. He then sat against my side and pulled out bread and cheese.

We ate in silence, occasionally making the grunt of satisfaction when I ate a particularly tasty fish. When we were done, Hiccup grabbed the saddle and a smaller pack, bringing them over.

"It looks nice, doesn't it?" Hiccup said, showing it off. I smiled and nodded. This new saddle had a lot more on it then the last one I wore. The hoops where my legs went into were larger and looked more comfy, there were a bunch of metal things that Two-Leg limbs could fit into, but I wasn't sure what they were for, and there were two straps of sorts that hung from the hoops.

He placed the saddle on my neck and I stuck my legs through the hoops. He fastened a couple of things that I couldn't see on the top.

Hiccup knelt down and opened the small pouch. He dug through it, taking out a metal hexagon shaped thing. He then took one strap and pulled it down to reach my tail fin. Hiccup attached it to the fake fin with the strange metal object. Hiccup walked to my other side and grabbed the other strap. He pulled it down and attached it to the base of my tail fins.

He then walked to the front, placing the metal tool down, and said, "You ready?"

I crooned and said *Took you long enough!*

Hiccup smiled and climbed up onto my back. He stuck his hands and legs into the metal things. He then wiggled the hand ones, and a strap adjusted. He then wiggled the leg ones, and the fin responded. He did both together and my fake fin spread and shut.

I stamped my foot on the ground. I was ready.

"Okay bud, fly!" he shouted, and I took off. Hiccup pushed down on his left leg, and my tail fin snapped open instantly. My flesh fin hastily copied, tipping me a little.

I started climbing, trying to gain altitude. Hiccup wasn't cooperating very well though. Well, I could tell he was trying, but the fin was not staying open for long; it spread, then lifted, then shut halfway, and finally shut.

We hung in the air, and then started falling.

*HICCUP! LEARN HOW TO CONTROL IT BEFORE TRYING IT!* I screeched. We almost hit the ground when Hiccup clicked something and the fin spread. My wings snapped open and we smashed onto the ground, not as hard as we would have if Hiccup hadn't intervened in time.

I felt a sharp pain in my side and yelped. I lay there, still for a moment, before getting up. I shook myself and snapped at Hiccup. He stepped back, holding his hands up.

*You could've killed us!* I growled.

He hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry Toothless. I really should have taken more care. Can I see if there's something I need to fix in the saddle?" he asked. I snorted and said *Sure go ahead*.

Hiccup walked to his pouch of metal objects and spilled the contents. He grabbed a lump of metal on a stick and a metal stick with a flat end. Hiccup walked back to me and checked the saddle, examining it. "Okay, left side is good…mmmhmm…Oh boy. You smashed the right foot pedal into a metal pancake. I'll need to fix that," Hiccup said.

*And whose fault is that?* I snorted, but he paid no attention. He removed the 'pedal' with his flat-ended metal stick and walked around to the tail. "It's alright down here. Just need to fix the pedal then…" and collected his metal sticks. He walked to a rock and placed the pedal onto it.

I wasn't very interested in what he was doing at this point. I went to go find a-*OOOO shiny in my territory!* I cried.

There was a shiny light on a rock. I dropped to a crouch. It needed to go, for it was invading. I crept forward.

I was soo CLOSSEE, and it moved. I turned, keeping my body low. The light was on the ground now. Clearly it could see very well. I needed to act quickly if I was going to catch it. I wriggled my haunches and jumped. It disappeared. Had I caught it?

I lifted my paws and didn't see it. I heard Hiccup laugh, and turned to see what was funny, but there it was again.

The light was on a rock, vibrated, and jumped to the ground. I ran and pounced. It disappeared again and I lifted my paw to check it. The light shot out from underneath. I tried to claw it, but it evaded me. It shook in a taunting way and a wriggled my haunches. It was NOT going to escape me this time. I leaped onto it. The light just got away. I wrinkled my nose and ran after it as it shot across the cove.

It climbed up a wall with amazing speed, then sat and waited for me. I paced and looked at a boulder not too far away. I made for it and used it as a spring board. I clawed at the rock, desperately trying to stamp out the light. *Annihilate!* I screeched, and gilded after it as it ran past Hiccup.

*Stamp out the shine! Too dangerous to live!* I screamed and pounced. The light jumped onto my foreleg. *Its attacking! Kill it!* I yelled and grabbed it with my other paw. It jumped onto my wing, and I pivoted, snatching at the fragile membrane. *Annihilate!* I screeched and it jumped onto my head.

*It's gonna take my brain!* I screamed and shook my head vigorously. It got knocked off and came straight toward me.

I yelped and ran, trying to outrun the evil light. I wasn't looking at where I was going and tripped on a loose root. I fell, tumbling down. Hiccup ran over and touched me. "Bud, are you alright?" he asked, concerned and amused.

I grunted. *Where is the light?* I asked. I looked around. It was gone, like it had just disappeared into thin air. *NOOO! It has escaped me again!* I growled.

Hiccup backed up, and I softened. *It's not your fault. Unless, if you help me catch it the next time it appears, I might give you something* I crooned.

He nodded, confused, then walked back to his rock. I followed and sat by his side. He raised the lump of metal on a stick, and the light appeared, dimmer.

I pounced, and Hiccup brought the metal down. The light disappeared I warbled, then growled in frustration. I tore up some grass and spat at it.

Hiccup chuckled and patted the ground next to him. I trudged back and lay down, still sulking.

He stroked my head and made a soothing –shuss- sound. It was so nice. I purred, relaxing. He kept stroking my head.

The night noises started coming on as the sun set.

Hiccup kept stroking me.

I heard squeakers and singers, and the wind whistling through the trees. I heard the –hooo- of the hooter, and the splash of a fish.

Hiccup kept stroking me.

I heard the digging of a nuttix, and the scuttling sound of the night insects.

My eyes closed. I drifted off to sleep.

And all the while, Hiccup kept stroking me.

* * *

 **Dictionary:**

 **Squeakers-Bats**

 **Singers-Grasshoppers**

 **Hooter-Owl**

 **Nuttix-Squirrel**


	9. Go Away Sheep

**Hello my fellow fanfiction readers! I have brought the last chapter centered around the brief clips of Hiccup learning stuff from Toothless, or the scene called 'See you Tomorrow'. I have finally gotten a nice chance to do Toothless's surprise for Hiccup. The next chapter is 'Test Drive', which is going to be fun!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ahh. The sun. It is a beautiful, yet dangerous, object of sorts living up in the Void.

Legend has it, there was this great big winged who flew too close to the Void, and they burned up into a ball. They had then turned into, or, more accurately, became the sun. And right now, that great big winged was telling me to wake up.

I yawned and creaked my eyes open. The cove was well lit, nearly Sun-High, or as Hiccup called it, noon. I yawned again and stretched, feeling my back muscles loosen. I flexed my wings. They responded a-okay.

I smiled, and noticed something glowing a strange purple color under a bunch of tree roots. It couldn't have been a glowing worm; they glowed a blue-green. No, this was something different.

I walked over to where the light was coming from, and as I got closer, the ground became wetter. Had it rained last night? I didn't remember.

I had reached the glowing object, and it surprised me. It was a strange plant-like thing, but it just had a stalk and one big leaf that covered its top. As a matter of fact, there were more growing under the shade. The ground squelched beneath me as I walked through them.

I chose to try one. I bent down and tore a small one from the ground. I chewed thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing. It didn't taste BAD, but it didn't taste GOOD either. It tasted moist and earthy, but it was very squishy.

I sat and pondered for a moment, before deciding to call them wet-squishies. I know, I'm very creative. I turned and walked out of the mini forest.

I looked around, and that's when I knew how I was going to stage my surprise. I sighed happily, before making my way to the shield.

I could hear Hiccup on the other side, dragging a fish basket and the saddle. He shoved the saddle and a couple of straps under and threw the basket over before crawling under himself. I crooned happily. "And a good afternoon to you too, bud," he said.

I did notice he was rather leaky. I looked at the basket; it was smaller then what he usually brought. I tilted my head. Why did he leak water all over the place? I sniffed him, and realized it was an embarrassed leak. I turned away, really wanting to know what had happened, but also respecting his privacy.

"Can we get the saddle on first?" Hiccup asked. I turned around and nodded. He unwrapped it and threw it over me. I stuck my feet through the hoops. He fastened it and buckled stuff on top. He then kicked over the basket and walked down to my tail, grabbing what I think was a rope. *Oh boy* I muttered, then busily ate through the fish meal. I felt something brush against my side, but I'd rather keep on eating.

When I was done, I licked my chops and looked at myself. There was a strap connecting the fake tail fin to a hoop, which in turn was connected to a bunch of other stuff. I smiled. But Hiccup wasn't looking at me. He was calculating stuff, judging by his expression.

He jumped up and said, "Toothless, can you blast the shield?" I nodded and prepared a plasma blast. I felt the heat scorch my throat before I released it, sending it whooshing towards the shield. In a matter of moments, the shield exploded, leaving behind bits of wood and ash.

"Can you crawl out now?" Hiccup asked me. *Maybe* I replied, and tried to squeeze myself through the rocks. I could fit, but just barely. I walked out. Hiccup followed close behind, holding the other strap. I turned to look back in front of me.

Finally, after all that time, I was FREE. Yet, I didn't feel the urge to escape like I had the first time I had landed in the cove. I crooned to him, letting him know it was alright and I wasn't going to run away at a moment's notice. Hiccup visibly relaxed but still kept his guard up.

I sighed, and I let Hiccup take the lead. He led us to a grassy hill (NOT Dragon Nip) and wrapped one side of the strap around a tree stump, facing the cove. He beckoned to me to come over, and he attached the other side to my saddle.

I whined. Was he leaving me here? Clearly he had no intention of doing so when he crawled on top of the saddle. He pulled some stuff out of his 'belt', and said, "I took your suggestion to heart, so I'm recording the different tail fin movements so I can learn how to use it properly."

I smiled and nodded. Hiccup moved around a bit more. "Okay, ready! Opening the fin now," he said. I heard a click and spread my flesh fin and wings to copy. I hopped into the air, letting the wind hold us up. Man, that wind was strong! Thanks to that piece of rope, we could practice flying together. I felt powerful right then and there. I heard a click and adjusted my flesh fin. It was landing time.

I dropped to the ground and looked up at Hiccup, grinning, and he grinned back. He made a scribbling noise, then patted my neck to tell me to go again. I lifted up, but the wind was pushing back even stronger now. I clawed at the air, but I was too heavy. The rope broke and we fell back into a small area with trees. I landed on my back and hit the ground hard on my neck and heard a –Crinch- as something metal bent.

I flipped over, shaking my head, and looked down to see if Hiccup was alright. He was fine, just hanging by a strap from my saddle. I snorted. He tugged at the leather, groaning to himself. Hiccup stood up and said, "Well, we need to go to the village and get this mess fixed up, but I'd like to fill out my cheat sheet first," showing off some flattened wood. I nodded, saying *Whatever you say*.

He hopped onto me and we walked out to the stump. The wind had subsided a little. Hiccup got off and awkwardly attached the rope to my saddle again. I stamped my paw, and he crawled back onto me. He clicked again, and we were airborne.

He pulled a lever and the fake fin sliced upwards. I turned, so he would know what it did, then I landed. He scribbled again before taking us up. "Fold your real fin to turn," Hiccup shouted, and I obliged. We turned, then I landed again.

We went through this process another eight times because Hiccup would keep on doing the same things on accident. I finally landed for the final time, and Hiccup scribbled before hopping off. He started walking away, but I was an anchor. He turned back and sighed. "Now we should fix that," he said, and I nodded my agreement.

Hiccup hopped back onto me, and I ran through the forest, following Hiccup's pointing finger. He directed me past the cove and into a clearing in the trees. I skidded to a stop and gasped. There, on the ground, was a rope connected to a metal ball, with dried Plasma blood and scales scattered everywhere. I felt Hiccup tense. I cautiously sniffed around my crash site, until I found what I had been looking for.

There, hidden in the bushes and surrounded by a mess of rope, I saw the shredded remains of my other tail fin. I heard Hiccup gasp and try to pull me away, but it was too late. I silently cried a single purple tear. It fell from my eyes and ran down my face to the remains of my fin. As soon as it landed, the area burst into flames, and I silently walked away from it.

Hiccup wordlessly pointed to the direction of the Two-Leg caves, and I followed. We were silent the whole way there, but when I could see torch light flickering, I stopped and Hiccup got off of me.

"Okay, so now you must be ABSOLUTLY SILENT. We can't have anyone find out about you or it'll be off with both of our heads. Understand?" Hiccup whispered. I gulped and whispered *Understood* back. I thought at least some of the Two-Legs knew about me, but Hiccup had been keeping me a secret this whole time.

Hiccup tugged me, breaking my train of thought. We both walked closer to the wooden cave. "This is my village, Berk," Hiccup whispered. I nodded. We crept behind the caves, going to a specific destination Hiccup had mentioned as the 'Blacksmith'. We were about to round a corner when I heard footsteps. I froze, and Hiccup pushed me against a cave.

He walked out in the open, and before I could hiss at him to hide, he and a man exchanged a few words and the man left. The torchlight was gone. I sighed, my eyes growing bigger to capture light in.

I walked out, sniffing at everything. The Two-Leg was close. TOO close. I made for him, but Hiccup tugged me the other way.

I recognized the Blacksmith immediately. It was the fireproof cave that spat out weapons. I was a bit uneasy, but I felt confident having Hiccup with me. We cautiously crept in, making sure no one was there.

I spied a bucket, and I assumed it had fish. I picked it up with my snout, but finding nothing, I tossed it over my head, making a clattering sound. Hiccup hissed at me, then reached from a wall and grabbed something metal. He inserted it to the bent metal and pushed down on it. It opened ever so slightly.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?" a female voice asked. I lifted my head, ear flaps perked. We had been discovered! Hiccup ran over to the source of the noise and jumped through some wood. "Hi Astrid, hi Astrid, hi Astrid, hi Astrid," Hiccup said quickly. I shook myself. I wanted to see what this 'Astrid' looked like. Then I spotted it. A sheep. Just standing out there in the open. Anyone could take it.

It looked at me weirdly, almost as if it were judging me. I growled at it and backed away. I did NOT like the look on its face. And besides, I was tired. I tugged at the strap connecting me and Hiccup. It was time to go. I pulled him through the wood and he grabbed the metal object on the way out. I ran out the back way as Hiccup seated himself properly.

We passed the sheep and I growled at it. It fainted in reply.

We ran around to the main area and I leaped into the air, Hiccup opening my fin. We soared towards the forest when Hiccup lost control of the fin, and we crashed into a tree.

I felt woozy, but I shook my head. I checked on the boy. Hiccup had been knocked out. I scrambled up and sniffed him all over. No, he wasn't in any visible pain. I breathed a sigh of relief, then pondered on what to do.

Since we were still attached by the cord, I couldn't take him near the village. So I picked him up and plopped him onto my back, grabbing the object he had brought with him. I walked through the forest for a while, sniffing for some scent of Plasma. Even with night vision, under the confines of the woods, I couldn't see very well.

I sighed, and was about to rest and sleep on the ground, when I caught the whiff of fish oil. It was very faint, but I recognized it immediately. I ran towards the scent, and I ended up in my crash site. I paused briefly, then continued my way to the cove that wasn't that far ahead.

I found the gap in the rocks and squeezed through it, trying not to hurt Hiccup. It was tricky, but I managed.

I dropped for a moment to rest, dropped Hiccup's metal tool, then stood up and walked over to where I had stashed the worms. I dug through till I had a mound of dirt next to me. I placed a few worms on top of it, and busied myself with draping them all over the bushes, roots, and small trees. I stepped back to admire my work, and Hiccup fell off of me.

I panicked. Had I hurt him? I carefully flipped him over and inspected the limp boy. He was fine, he just had a smudged of dirt on his cheek. I sighed and gently picked him up and put him in the saddle.

Looking back, I saw the worms were all good, and glowing bright but not too bright. I then walked over to the wet-squishies I had found at noon. I slowly uprooted them and placed them next to me. When I had gotten most of them, I picked some up and walked around the cove, placing them in dimly lit areas and digging them into the soil.

When I was done, I went on rounds to check on and replace any wood that was around the cove. I stepped back and smiled. This was going to be good.

I then looked at Hiccup, sleeping peacefully on my back. I carefully maneuvered my mouth around his body and carried him to the lake. I placed him down on the ground and drank a few mouthfuls of water. I kept some in my mouth and sprayed Hiccup with it.

He gasped and coughed. I picked him up again and took him to a nice, dry spot. He woke up and looked dazed, finally noticing me. "How long have I been out?" he asked. *About three claws ago* I replied. He looked up, and I saw that we were running out of time. I nudged him and spread my wing, pointing to the glowing creatures.

"Wow…" he breathed. I let out a low thrum and prepared small flames, shooting them at the piles of sticks and wood in the rocks. I could go way over my 'shot limit', as Hiccup liked to call it, since I wasn't doing full blasts of fire.

When the blasts hit, the wood glowed a light orange, with some blue in the center. It was a light show, the winged way.

We couldn't do many back at the Nest, but it reminded me of something, a big something that glowed a lot, and three warm, dark bodies. I shivered and curled up closer to Hiccup.

We watched until the sun started peeking over, and that's all I really remember before I hit the ground and snored.

* * *

 **Glossary:**

 **wet-squishies: Mushrooms**

 **wooden cave: House**


	10. Soaring

**Hey all! This chapter was a lot of fun to write, especially with poor Toothless's dialog. 'Test Drive' was my favorite scene after 'Forbidden Friendship', so it's always fun to write about it. Anyway:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I yawned and slowly opened my eyes. It was about very early Sun-Up, and I was hungry. I stood up and shook myself, getting off all of the sleepiness.

I looked around and spotted many worms and wet-squishies. I didn't like them when it was day, so I cleaned up. I dug a small hole in the ground and grabbed worms, dropping them into the hole. When I got most of them, I filled the hole back up. I licked my teeth and walked over to the wet-squishies, collecting them and bringing them over to a shady spot.

When the cove was all cleaned up, I sat back on my haunches and waited for Hiccup to arrive. That's when I remembered that there was no shield. I smiled and walked out, wanting to go look for Hiccup myself.

I squeezed through the gap and crawled out of the tunnel. Sniffing, I could smell old Hiccup scent mixed in with the 'Astrid' Two-Leg from the village.

I tilted my head and followed the scent. It led past the crash site and near a large boulder before heading back up towards the village. I sniffed. It seemed as though Hiccup and Astrid had met here recently. I snorted, smelling a VERY leaky Hiccup. Wait. Was ASTRID the cause of those leaks? Maybe… I sighed and followed Astrid's trail, and saw Hiccup sneaking out of the village holding a fish basket.

I smiled and walked over to him, but I smelled a large Two-Leg coming around. I ran into the forest and hid under a rock.

When the danger passed, I cautiously crawled out and sniffed the air. I could smell fresh Hiccup scent coming from the village and going down towards the cove. I bolted for it and saw Hiccup crawling through some vines, muttering to himself. I snickered and crept up from behind him, inching closer to his back. Then, when I was close enough, I leaped and tackled him.

The poor boy shrieked and scrambled around, desperately clawing at me, when he realized, it was me! He collapsed and shouted Two-Leg nonsense at me.

When he was done, he said, "Well what do you have to say for yourself, mister?" I responded by licking him all over. Hiccup didn't taste half bad, just don't tell him I ever thought that. "Aww, Toothless!" he laughed and finally pushed my off. I chortled as he tried to wipe the saliva off of his body. "Yuck!" he said, and patted me on the head with a slimy hand.

I coughed and licked my paw, then brushed it over the spot. He smiled in return and upended the basket. "Since you're out here, we might as well feed you before we go up in the air," Hiccup said. I perked my head. "Yeah, were gonna fly today. Don't worry, I've studied for you," he grinned. I smiled back and nosed through the fish pile, eating whatever struck my fancy (all of them).

When I finished, I lifted my head and Hiccup got on my back. We walked to a clearing and took off.

We soared through the air, Hiccup directing me to an area by the sea-stacks I always saw during raids. I spread my wings and glided as we reached a nice, strong wind current. I sighed; it felt good to finally be in the air again. Hiccup patted my neck and said, "Okay, were gonna take this nice and slow". I snorted, but then again, this was our first real flight together.

"Here we go. Position… three, no four," Hiccup muttered to himself. *Make up your mind* I said, for I didn't want to be there hearing Hiccup talk.

I heard the click and looked behind me. I needed to also learn these moves. My flesh fin had already copied the fake one, so I pulled my head back in front and rolled my shoulders. We could do this!

I spread my wings and slowly angled myself to the left, making a full turn. Hiccup tugged the saddle, and that signaled for us to come out of the turn. I flicked my ear flap and bit the air. It was rushing past me now, and I wanted to be in it forever.

I felt the fake fin flap a little and it threw us a little off balance, but it steadied out. "…Go time. Its go time…" came from Hiccup, and I knew what that meant. *Hold on!* I shouted and tilted my wings down.

We were free falling! The wind rushed through us as we headed straight for the water below. I spread my wings and flapped a little to regain some altitude, and we were almost level with the ocean. I felt some of the cold water spray me and it felt good, so I dipped my left wing in, spraying the both of us. "Come on buddy, come on buddy!" Hiccup yells joyfully, and I roll my eyes.

We were now level with the salty water, and we passed under a huge stone arch. I sighed contently. This was where a dragon BELONGED. Yes, I said dragon. I think the Two-Leg language might be rubbing off on me. Hiccup was radiating happiness all over me, and I couldn't help but feel the same. He steered me a little higher, and we were heading straight for a sea-stack.

*OW!* I shrieked as we bumped right into it. "Sorry!" Hiccup yelled. I snorted. My eyes widened, and I shouted *We're heading for an…* and we crashed into it. I screeched, and Hiccup very truly said, "That was my fault". I shook myself. *Oh really? I thought it was a Gull. Now MAKE SURE YOU DO IT RIGHT!* I yelled, then smacked him in the face with an ear flap.

"Ahw! Yeah yeah, I'm on it!" Hiccup complained. *Suuurre* I said sarcastically. "Position four, no three," he muttered. *ENOUGH WITH THE POSITIONS ALREADY!* I yelled at him.

Then I heard a click, and on instinct I followed. We were climbing the air now, the wind brushing us as it went by. *WOOOHOOO!* I shrieked, letting my tongue hang out of my mouth, and Hiccup said something celebratory. We twisted and spiraled through the air. My tongue started to dry, so I put it back in. Oh it felt so good!

"CHEAT SHEET! STOOOPP!" Hiccup yelled. I let the wind carry me forward, and I suspended myself, hanging in the air. I noticed a- *HICCUP!?* I screamed. He had floated up above me!

We started falling. Falling straight back down to earth. I spied Hiccup below me. *NO NO NO NO NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!* I shrieked at the top of my lungs. I was a spinning ball of scales, cursing evil winged words.

I hit something with my tail, probably Hiccup. *SAVE ME DRACONOMIN! I'M TOO YOUNG TO LEAVE!* I yelled, the wind rushing through my lips and pulling them. I felt a familiar weight on my neck. *HICCUP DON'T EVER LEAVE MY NECK IN FLIGHT AGAIN!* I screeched.

We were now diving, but WAY to fast to be able to pull out of it and live. But I had to try anyway. Hiccup yelled, and I spread my wings open. *OH MAN THAT HURTS! OW OW OW!* I screamed as the wind tore into my very scales, and into my single, beating heart. We were going to crash into another sea-stack! *HICCUP!* I yelled, looking up at him.

He clicked, and I felt confident again. We evaded the stack, but could we evade a whole maze of them?

–Click-

I banked and avoided another stack. We cut through the stacks like a boss.

–Click-

I did a loop. We pulled through the last few sea-stacks with ease. And we were out, alive! I couldn't believe it!

Hiccup shouted, and I smiled, blasting a plasma blast in front of us. I let my tongue hang out, and then I remembered: boys were NOT fire proof. Too late, I flew through the flames, and heard Hiccup cough.

I made for a rocky island nearby and glided down to it. Hiccup immediately fell off and sat there. He as kind of funny looking, with his hair all frizzed up in the back. But he looked hungry.

I pulled him onto me and he wordlessly controlled the tail fin. I gazed into the water. It was full of fish! Why did we raid if we could just hunt?

I jumped into the water and grabbed a bunch of fish. I took them back to the island. It was enough for now. I landed and Hiccup crawled off of me.

"Go…sticks…" he mumbled, so I went and got some sticks. I brought them over and Hiccup grabbed one before I set them on fire. I then curled behind Hiccup and ate my own fish.

The boy stuck a fish onto the stick and held it over the fire. That was bizarre! Why would he cook his food? Maybe the fire had dazed him, so I regurgitated a fish head for him.

I looked at Hiccup expectantly. "Ahh, no thanks. I'm good," he said, gesturing to the cooking fish. *Suit yourself* I replied, and was about to go back to eating when I heard it; the call of a Scavenger.

I whipped my head around and saw a group of four land onto the island. *Smell fish! Eat fish! Fish good! My fish!* they all crowed. I growled and covered MY fish with my legs. *No, my fish* I grumbled softly.

They started walking toward me, and I snapped at an orange one. *My fish you have!* it shrieked back.

The thing with Scavengers is that, not only do they confuse your brain with their nonstop nonsense chit chat, but they hunt in packs, which makes it even MORE annoying.

A green one grabbed the fish head I had regurgitated for Hiccup and dragged it away. *My fish, my fish, I got my fish. No touch my fish!* it said as it gloated over its 'victory'. The orange and green one started fighting over the fish head. *There are plenty of fish in the sea, idiots!* I shout.

I turn back to my pile of fish, but one of them MOVES. I wrinkle my nose. *What the…* I mutter before the fish reveals a green Scavenger. *MINE!* I shout and snatch the fish from it. It wriggles and pops the fish tail off. I scarf down the fish and chortle.

The Scavenger spits out the tail and, clearly upset, scrapes the ground and prepares to fire. I look at it, amused, before building a small flame up and shooting it at the mouth of the Scavenger just before it fired. The Scavenger blows up internally then deflates, smoke coming out of it. The creature looked dazed.

*Next time, pick on someone your own size and strength. Also, as I said before, there are plenty of fish in the sea if you try hard enough* I tell it.

The creature walks away, and I start eating my Sun-Down meal. "Everything we know about you guys… is wrong," Hiccup says. *Wewll fuuu!* I reply, fish in my mouth.

When we both finish, Hiccup stands up and climbs onto me. The green Scavenger that challenged me wakes up and tries to follow my boy.*Oh no Hiccup. Did you feed it?* I groan. "Whoops. No, no, little guy. You can't get up here. This is only for me," he said. The Scavenger didn't listen. *My Two-Leg, my Two-Leg, my…" I sighed. *Listen pipsqueak* I said. *Do you want me to blow you up again?*

The winged shuts up immediately. *Now, stay until the three hundred year war between Two-Legs and Winged is over before you come to Hiccup's every beck and call, alright?* I said. *Yes Plasma, of course Plasma, whatever you say Plasma…* it said then promptly sat. "Wow," Hiccup breathed, and I snorted before lifting off.

We glided for a bit in an air current before I decided to do some tricks with Hiccup. I folded one wing in and fell backwards. Hiccup screamed, then laughed. We hit the water and I jumped around a few times before leaping into the air and doing loops.

I twisted and rose up into the air before holding myself and slowly falling backwards. I looped and smiled. Hiccup was screaming, but with joy, not terror. "Please do more!" he exclaimed.

I thought for a moment before suddenly spinning through the air like a torpedo. I twisted around and fell, spinning and turning before opening my wings and surfing right over the water. I rose up again and dove, making the whistling sound due to my speed. Then I splashed into the water, zooming straight down and back up before five seconds.

"Okay, okay, please stop now," Hiccup gasped. I chortled and started going for the direction of the cove.

After a while of peaceful silence, Hiccup said, "That was awesome! We should definitely learn more!"

*I couldn't agree more, my fine skinned mammal* I replied. We landed in the cove and Hiccup stumbled off of me. I helped him up and walked him to the gap.

"Now, please don't go wandering off away from the cove again without me. I don't want you to get killed," he pleaded. I looked at his face. *Okay* I sighed. He walked away, saying goodbye.

It was only after he made no more noise that I realized how tired I was. I drank some water from the pond then crawled in my sleeping spot. I slept peacefully that night, a dreamless dream.

* * *

 **So I have a feeling this question might come up. Why did you add a mini version of 'Astrid goes for a spin'? Well, Hiccup says some things during the scene that hint that he had experienced the tricks before, so I decided to include that in this chapter. And I actually finished this and almost all the chapters a while ago, but I forgot to publish them. I'll probably do a double upload today, but no promises!**

 **Glossary:**

 **Sun-Up: Morning**

 **Sun-Down: After noon**

 **Scavenger: Terrible Terror**


	11. Say the Magic Word

**Hello friends who have stuck with me so far! I've come with the eleventh chapter of My Story. It's the longest one yet since it includes three whole scenes in the movie: 'Astrid Goes for a Spin', 'Romantic Flight', and 'The Cove'. You might be able to see my pattern here. Each chapter begins and ends with a new day, unless Toothless didn't sleep. The next one will be a bit difficult to write, as it includes parts where Toothless is not shown on screen, but I'll manage! As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ahho!" said a familiar voice. I grumbled and yawned.

I stayed in my seated position and looked around for Hiccup. *Hiccup?* I said. I saw him with Astrid. Why were they in the cove together? Had Hiccup finally spilled the beans?

Astrid yelled and pushed Hiccup down. *No one hurts Hiccup!* I shrieked and ran to them. I jumped on a boulder to stabilize myself and leaped for Astrid.

I jumped up and was about to attack when Hiccup came up to stop me. "No! It's okay, it's okay," Hiccup said, holding out his hands and trying to soothe me. I was on my hind legs, flaring out my wings in a threatening manner.

*No Hiccup! It's not okay! She's dangerous. Look at that weapon she was holding! It could be off with both of our heads!* I yelled and tried to get past him without hurting him. "She's a friend," he said. I backed off, confused, but adrenaline still coursing through my veins.

*A friend who tries to kill you? Sure, Hiccup* I say. I tried to get closer to Astrid, growling, but Hiccup held me back.

"You just scared him," he said to Astrid. *I was scared for YOU, Hiccup, not from HER* I muttered. "I scared HIM? Who, is him?" Astrid said. Wait, I can understand you too? I cocked my head but quickly went on defensive again.

Hiccup picked up his hands slowly and gestured to Astrid. "Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid," he said, a slight firmer tone with me. I hissed, *NO ONE HURTS MY HICCUP*

Astrid slowly shook her head and backed away. I relaxed a bit, no longer seeing her as much of a threat. She turned and ran away. "Da da da, were dead," Hiccup said sarcastically. *Nope, just you* I mutter back and stalk off. "Woah woah woah, woah. Where do you think you're going?" he asked me. I snort before saying. *Back to my nice, comfy sleeping spot to dream about fish, which I was rudely awakened from thanks to your screams*.

Hiccup ran to me and jumped on me, and we flapped out of the cove. I soared for a bit in the general area before spying a hint of blue. _Astrid._

I glide in that direction and silently dip deeper. She made this easy by jumping off a log, so I extended my forelegs and snatched her off the ground.

Astrid started screaming and cursing, and I relished the thought of terrifying someone who had hurt Hiccup.

I spied a tall tree and flew over to it. I dropped her on a high branch and landed on the top of the tree myself, bending it from my weight. I showed my teeth in a menacing manner, trying to scare her. Astrid was at MY mercy now. Well, mine and Hiccup's.

"Hiccup, get me DOWN from here!" she yelled, kicking up her foot. "Astrid give me a chance to explain-" Hiccup began, but Astrid interrupted. "I am NOT listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" she yelled.

That was rude. I was seriously considering to ACCIDENTALY snap the branch she was swinging on so she would ACCIDENTALY fall to her death. "Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please, Astrid," Hiccup said. She looked down, finally realizing the gravity of the situation.

 **(Ha, see what I did there? No? Okay, I'll stop.)**

Hiccup held his hand out. Astrid pulled herself up and balanced herself on the branch.

Oh no. oh no no NO. She was NOT going to fly with us. I FORBID IT. I growled as she reached out. Astrid recoiled, but slowly stood. She grabbed onto one of the pedals and smacked Hiccup's hand away. Seriously? She was STILL determined to hurt him? Oh well. Her life wasn't going to end pleasantly.

Astrid pulled herself onto me, pushing her foot on my foreleg, and sat behind Hiccup. Only a little heavier. Good.

"Now get me down," she said. I shook myself and looked at the sky, planning what to do next. "Toothless. DOWN. Gently," Hiccup said, patting my head. Sure. Down and gently. I spread my wings and let the wind slowly raise us. "See, nothing to be afraid of," Hiccup said. Oh you have NO idea. I mentally snorted.

I quickly raised my wings and started flapping straight up to the clouds. Hiccup yelled out of surprise. Astrid started screaming, and I could feel her slipping off and only holding on by her hands. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. "Toothless what's wrong with you?"

I start steadying out, thinking of what to do next. "Bad dragon!" *What about bad Two-Leg?* I say. "Hah, he says he's not usually like this," Hiccup says. Yup, not unless there's a bad Two-Leg onboard.

I fold in my right wing. "Oh no," Hiccup mumbles. I plummet on my back to the ocean below us, the wind hitting the two humans on me. Astrid screamed the whole way down. She had a VERY high pitched voice. I turn right side up right before we hit the water, and I splashed in. Astrid was still screaming.

I jumped out and folded in my right wing again, falling into the water. "Toothless what are you doing we need her to like us!" Hiccup yells. I splash my forepaws in the water, and say, *I AM making her like us*

I shake and fly straight up. I tilt my wings and throw my weight on one side, spinning like a torpedo. "And now, the spinning," Hiccup mutters. *You liked it last night!* I exclaim before stopping and turning. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile," Hiccup states. *Your very welcome, you useless mammal* I chortle back before falling and spinning at the same time.

The wind rushed past us as we made for the water. "Okay. I am sorry. I am sorry. Just get me off of this thing," Astrid says. I look back. She MEANT it. I forgave her.

Right before we hit the water, I snapped my wings open, earning a shout of surprise from Astrid. I fold out my wings and curve them, finding an air current and riding it up. I angle myself higher, moving my head to feel for wind currents.

We glide up into the clouds, flying through them. I felt the pumping of both of my passenger's hearts start to slow down. We glide around, the sky a light pink as the sun set. I could feel Astrid shifting.

I angle higher, almost level with a cloud. I smiled. I couldn't help myself. This was the prettiest thing that I had ever seen since the Queen had taken over.

I went higher, doing slow loops to make the humans happy. I flapped through a cloud, and we were above all of the clouds. It was dark up here. Anyone could see all the stars shining and twinkling and sparkling all over the place. It reminded me of something a long time ago, but I couldn't remember what.

Lights started shining; the midnight rainbow. I glided alongside it, my passenger's emotions of awe, wonder, happiness, joy, and love rolling into me. I purred.

We went over the clouds, and, to my surprise, saw the village where the Two-Legs lived. I sensed a smile come from Astrid, and I perk my ear flaps and look at her, smiling. Then she does something that makes Hiccup start leaking. I glance and see Astrid's arms around Hiccup's waist, her head on his shoulder. I sigh. It was love. Hiccup smiled.

I gently dipped down and soared past one of those big stone No-Legs with fire, and fly around, away from the village. I soar upwards and gain altitude.

"Alright. I admit it. This is pretty cool," Astrid says. "This… is amazing. He's amazing". She pats my neck and I look up at her affectionately.

"What now?" Astrid asks. "Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're gonna have to ki-" she cuts off, but I'm not listening anymore. That faint annoying buzzing sound started again. There! Oh no! I brought the humans here, and now it's too late to go back. The pull, it's so strong… I give in.

 _*Come to me, my winged. Show me your kill*_

I fold in my wings and drop, joining the winged below me. I sense them all around me, trying to squeeze in. A Flame-Scale jumps next to me, holding a big fish in his clutches. *Watch it!* I growl, but he pays no attention to me.

It's hard to see through the fog, and a Spine-Tail screeches *Get out of my way!* at me. The same Flame-Scale glides next to me, and I settle in between them.

The fog starts to thin out, and I can see many more winged flying to the Nest; to our QUEEN. Something touches me on the head, but I shake it off. I need to find the source of my Queen.

I glide through the fog, following the flock. I hear a Two-Head speak, *I thought he was dead*. The other head replied, *You know Plasmas; I thought he escaped. Looks like he's bringing food too* *Mmm, Two-Legs for the queen. She likes them very much* said the first head.

I separate from them and dive, knowing that was where I had to. I evaded sea-stacks, following the Queen's instructions. I dive under a stack and glide over another, following the flock.

A giant mountain came into view;. The Nest. My home. But that didn't sound right…

I flew into a crack in the side of it. I dove and twisted through the rocks, coming to a huge, fiery pit in the heart of the Nest. I look around for a place to land on.

It didn't feel right to drop the cargo on my back like the others were doing. I flew around the top, finally spying a ledge to land on. I dropped and folded my wings in, running to the edge and looking out, then dropping low.

 _*Come and feed me, my children*_

I saw a Rocky fly down after the others. It wasn't holding anything. The Queen would be displeased. But then it regurgitated a tiny fish. _Oh no._ The creature scratched itself.

 _*YOU DARE?*_

It tried to fly away quickly, but was snapped up by the Queen. She lowered her head, then paused, sniffing.

 _*Plasma? What a lovely surprise. I've been wondering where you went. Oh, and you've brought GUESTS! They smell SO tasty. You didn't… BETRAY me to the Two-Legs, did you?*_

"…Toothless…go, now!" something yelled and I zoomed up, narrowly missing the Queen's gaping maw.

 _*Come back! Plasma! Come BACK! Why must you fly away?_

All the other winged followed me out of the Nest, away from our furious Queen. I could hear her climbing after us.

* _Come back Plasma!*_

I was tempted to listen to my Queen, but survival instinct screamed at me to fly away. I heard the crunch of bones and the Queen recede. I winced for my lost winged, but I didn't look back. I spiraled out with the flock and we slowly dispersed from the group as we went to raid our villages.

Wait, what? Raid villages? The buzzing started to fade, and I could think for myself again. I shook my head, exhausted, and flew back to the cove.

Hiccup and Astrid were silent the whole way back to the cove.

"What, just happened?" Hiccup said, dumbfounded. *We went to visit the Queen* I snort. Hiccup mumbled, at a loss for words. I crooned as we approached the cove.

"No no no. it totally makes sense. It's like a giant bee hive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them," Astrid states as I land. She jumps off.

"Let's find your dad," she says. "No, no," Hiccup says, jumping off too. I could tell it was getting tense. He ran over to her and said, "No, not yet. They'll, kill Toothless. Uh. Astrid, we have to think this through, carefully."

I perked my ears. Hiccup's dad was going to kill me? I'd like to see his dad try.

"Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragon's Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? Ugh. To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?" Astrid muttered.

Honestly Astrid, I am NOBODYS PET for ANYTHING. I snorted. I wanted to watch Hiccup's reaction.

He turned around, and said very firmly, "Yes". That was it. Nothing else. Astrid softened.

This seemed to be getting to a touchy-feely moment, so I walked over to the lake and started drinking water to clean my throat from the soot and ash that clogged it, still listening to the conversation.

"Okay," Astrid said quietly. "So what do we do?" Hiccup sighed before saying, "Give me until tomorrow. Ill figure something out". "Okay," Astrid said again.

They stood in silence for a moment before Astrid punched Hiccup. "That's for kidnapping me," she said, which I reasoned was fair enough. I looked up and shook my head, snorting *Fair enough* to a confused Hiccup before I dropped back down.

I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw Astrid touch Hiccup on the cheek with her mouth, the equivalent of licking affectionately. She quickly pulled away and said, "And that's for… everything else".

She walked away, then ran, picking up her weapon before exiting. Love was radiating like mad around the spot.

I walked back over and looked at Hiccup. *You two should mate* I said matter-of-factly. "Aht, what are you looking at?" he says. *Nothing. Just your romance* I smile.

He pushes my head away and slowly walks out, upending a fish basket from this Sun-Up. I chortle as he leaves before greedily eating all of the fish and walking back to the same sleeping area.

But I doubted that I was going to dream about fish today. I had a love story on my paws. I smirked before curling up to sleep.

* * *

 **Glossary:**

 **midnight rainbow: Aurora Borealis**

 **'the equivalent of licking affectionately': Kissing**


	12. NO ONE HURTS MY HICCUP!

**Hey everyone! Yes, double upload today! I'm back with a new chapter of My Story, and we finally get to see Toothless communicating with other dragons. Aside from that, we have BIG changes in the HTTYD community, such as the second trailer for THW making landfall last Friday. I'm still fangirling over it! There was also a game announced called 'Dawn of New Riders'. I'm not sure yet if this is replacing 'Rescue Riders' or not, but I'd really like to get both! We are getting more info on this soon. Anyway...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"AHAHAHAAHHAHA!" Hiccup screamed.

My head shot up, and I raised my earflaps to their highest extent. Yup, it was Hiccup, and he was in ACTUAL TROUBLE.

I immediately stood up and ran to the boulders, but I couldn't squeeze through. _Blast that fish!_

I pulled out and ran around the cove frantically. My boy needed me, and I couldn't do anything about it!

I scanned the walls and leaped at a lip of rock, clawing desperately. I slipped and fell but I didn't give up. I leaped at it again, this time jumping up higher as I climbed. I could still hear Hiccup screaming.

*I'M COMING HICCUP!* I yelled, and with a final push, I found purchase. I latched onto the lip and hauled myself up.

I panted, stopping for a moment to catch my breath, but then "AHHAHAHHH!" from Hiccup forced me to run.

I sprinted across the forest, jumping on trees to push myself forward. My jaw was set, and I pounded through the forest to the source of the yells of Hiccup and many Two-Legs. I grunted and gasped, but I never stopped. My only thought was to save Hiccup.

There! I had neared the village, but there were no Two-Legs there. I paused and lifted my nose and ear flaps. Hiccup screamed from somewhere to the left. I wheeled around and dashed through the village towards the sound, which ended up to be a huge, stone circle-pit of sorts. I ran down some stone steps, nearly falling in my haste.

*OUT OF MY WAY!* I screeched at a group of Two-Legs and leapt at some metal bars, feeling the sudden, scorching pain as I released a plasma blast. The metal bars blew up, and I fell through them, engulfed in smoke.

I slammed into the Flame-Scale pinning Hiccup to the ground and clawed at his back, trying to pull him off. The Flame-Scale couldn't see anything, and was screeching *What the…. WHO IS THIS!?*

With a final tug, using my powerful wings, I pulled him off of Hiccup. We writhed out of the smoke, hissing and spitting at each other.

*What are you doing!? I was about to kill that Two-Leg!* he screeched. *Exactly* I huffed out, and we rolled over. The bigger dragon flung me to the ground, spitting, but I moved my legs at sparking speed, managing to grab and twist his neck in a painful way and kick him in the stomach, flinging him at the stone with my back legs. I twisted up, growling.

*Chill! Were in this together… right?* he said uncertainly. *Defiantly not!* I screech, checking behind me to make sure Hiccup wasn't dead. This enraged the Flame-Scale, and he tried to get past me to eat Hiccup, but I blocked him, roaring in his face and trying to claw him.

*NO ONE HURTS MY HICCUP!* I screech at him, jumping and snapping my jaws, swiping the air with my claws extended in a threatening manner. *Okay, okay. Please don't hurt me. I'll leave your Two-Leg alone* he said, hissing and crawling away.

Hiccup ran to me, and I softened. "Go Toothless, go! Get out of here," he said, pushing my muzzle. I didn't understand why until Two-Legs started spilling out from where they were, holding weapons and aiming for me. "Go, GO!" he yelled, but there were too many. Even a Scavenger could see that this was not going to end without a fight.

I prepared myself, trying to pick out the most dangerous looking one. Maybe if I killed the most dangerous, the others would be afraid, and Hiccup would be safe.

Then I saw him; a huge Two-Leg with red fur everywhere, running separately from the other Two-Legs and holding a similar weapon to what Astrid had been holding yesterday. I ran, knocking aside Two-Legs with my legs, tail, and wings. A clear path to the big Two-Leg.

I leapt and we rolled over. I gained the upper paw, ending up on top of him. He was surprisingly strong for a Two-Leg, holding my forelegs up with his small paws. I pushed them away, heating up my plasma blast and preparing to fire…

"NOOOO!" Hiccup yelled.

I shook myself, trying to suppress the gas coming up from within me. I dropped off the big man, looking at Hiccup confused. We could have just ended this fight. But Hiccup… he looked at me in a hurt way.

I crooned, still not understanding what was so important about this Two-Leg. In doing so, I had let my guard down.

A weapon hit me on my face, throwing me off balance and dropping my head into a waiting Two-Leg's paws. I screeched and struggled, but it threw my head to the ground, keeping me locked in place and more came to secure the rest of me. I bucked, but together, they were too strong. I moaned, for they were pushing my head very painfully against the cold, stone floor.

I spied the Two-Leg who I had nearly killed, and I gave him a look of hatred that could be matched by no one. He walked off, grabbing Hiccup by the shirt.

*NO!*I yelled, but the Two-Legs were holding me back, slowly lifting my head and grasping my body. They brought over a wooden platform with wheels, and shoved me on top of it, still holding me down. I tried, in vain, to escape their grasp, but to no avail.

They stabbed some metal hoops over my body and tied down my legs, putting a leather strap on my mouth and tightening it tight. They wheeled the wooden thing into a cage, and that's when I saw Astrid looking at me with sadness in her eyes. *Astrid! Please…* I groaned, but she turned away. _No._

They shut the doors with a bang and barred them. They weren't taking any chances with me. I shrieked and bucked against the restrains, but they were too tight, and I was exhausted. I moaned and laid my head on the wood, sighing.

*Hey* a voice said. My head lifted. *What?* I asked, not really sure if I was daydreaming now. Then I remembered the Flame-Scale. But the voice couldn't be him. It was much sweeter, more feminine, yet with a sharp edge to it. *Spine-Tail?* I asked.

There was a long silence, and I accepted the fact that it was just a thought. Then a different voice spoke. *Why are you in here, Plasma? Why do you not soar through the skies of darkness?* a gravelly voice spoke. I considered for a moment, and was about to respond, but the Flame-Scale interrupted.

*He was defending a Two-Leg* the winged said, which caused an uproar. I could hear three other new voices, two of which were almost identical. _So a Spine-Tail, Rocky, Flame-Scale, Scavenger, and Two-Head. Great._

*Is this true, Plasma?* the Spine-Tail's voice rang out. Everyone immediately stopped talking. I shuffled my feet before sighing and saying the truth. *Yes* I said. The winged were silent, then the Rocky asked, *Why did you defend a Two-Leg?*

I paused. That was a really good question. Why did I defend Hiccup? *I guess, well, he's my friend. He saved me, so I spared him, and then he helped me, so I defended him. That's what friends are for, right?* I say, hoping the other winged would understand.

They were clearly contemplating whether or not this was possible, then the Scavenger spoke up. *But w-w-why? Why did he s-s-spare you and 'h-help' you, as you s-say?* he, I think it was a he, asked. I twitched my ear flap in annoyance. How was I supposed to know that?

*How should I know?* I snapped. *I'm trapped in this cell because of my stupid decision to listen to him to not shoot a giant Two-Leg!* I could feel the winged tense up and he hissed.

*Yeah, you'll be in that wooden thing for about a month as they train you to be a good dragon that attacks on sight* said one Two-Head head, breaking the tension. The other replied, *Well, he might not be in here as long as you were, Flame-Scale. Listen* and I craned my head, lifting my ear flaps. The head was right; the bar on my doors was lifting, and five strong-looking Two-Legs were on the other side.

I tensed up and let out a warning growl, slapping the stone cell with my tail. One backed up, but the rest slowly approached me. They grabbed ropes on the front of the wooden thing and pulled, dragging me out of the cell. The fifth Two-Leg jumped up and held my head down. I shrieked and pushed him off, and he toppled into one of the other Two-Legs. *DON'T TOUCH ME YOU IDIOTS!* I screech. The Two-Leg runs away.

I growl at the others, and they wordlessly pull me out into the stone pit. *Good luck, Plasma. I have a feeling you'll need it* the Spine-Tail said. I didn't reply.

The Two-Legs tugged me down wooden steps, and I started bucking against the restrains. This slowed them down, and one threw a stick at me, shouting nonsense. I growled and lunged for him, but he smacked me on the muzzle. I backed up, but continued bucking. *Let…me…GO!* I yell. They ignore me, but mutter under their breaths.

The sun hits my face, and I stop bucking to look out over the water. A bunch of boats float on the water, Two-Legs swarming them. I didn't understand what was going on. I puzzled over this, then I started struggling again. I needed to get out of here. These Two-Legs, whatever they were doing, were up to no good.

I tugged at the ropes tying down my fore-paws, and try to pull them off, still constantly wriggling. The Two-Legs grunt in annoyance and are joined by another two. I snort and screech, but now they didn't have trouble pulling me along. We go lower and lower, all the while I struggled against my bonds.

When we reached the bottom, the giant Two-Leg I nearly killed before gestured to a big boat, and the Two-Legs nodded respectfully and pulled me over. They let go, and two of them left, but the original four stayed.

I hissed and managed to snap off the bindings on my paws, but they immediately reacted.

Two Two-Legs grabbed ropes and flung them over my neck, pulling them through hoops in the wooden platform. I pulled, but it was no use.

The other two got a wooden collar thing and fit it around my neck, clasping it and attaching it to the wooden platform with a chain. I buck, and they get thrown off. I jumped, trying to pull myself free, and I was lifted into the air.

*I will exterminate you all!* I shout as the wooden platform gets placed on the big boat. I stop struggling, shaking my head.

The big Two-Leg walks over and spits in my face. I look at him with pure hatred etched on my face. He looks away, out into the ocean.

I lower my head, defeated. Wherever they were taking me, it was nowhere good.

* * *

 **Glossary:**

 **Sparking: Lightning**


	13. Through the Flames

**Hey guys! I've brought in the 13th chapter of My Story, in the scenes of 'Battling the Green Death' and 'Counter Attack'. As always...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I saw the fog. I knew where we were going. And I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

I would never be free from Her clutches. I was going to follow Her, forever. Unless She killed me, of course. But that would be better. Wouldn't it?

I sighed. I kept my head down. I wasn't going to give up THAT easy. I would have to try to ignore the Queen, or me, and the rest of the Two-Legs, were all going to die.

The fog consumed me, and I was lost.

 _*Come, my Plasma*_

I listened, straining. Where was She coming from? I had to get to Her! She needed me… for some reason.

 _*Come…*_

My head shot up, and I looked to the right. I could feel it; She was close.

* _You've brought more guests! How lovely…*_

I looked to the left. I was going to Her! I would be her best winged ever… NO! Don't think like that! I kept my head still, indifferent trying to resist… the calls…

* _Come to me Plasma… You'll be forgiven…*_

My head moved to the left, shaking with anticipation.

* _To me… *_

I turned to the right, knowing that I was almost there. I needed… freedom? That couldn't be right.

* _Come to me. Now.*_

I started bucking. I did NOT like how She sounded now. I needed to get away. Why couldn't I?

My head whooshed back to reality, and I screeched. This wasn't going to go well. The faint humming of the winged inside was very loud now.

*Save yourself…* they all said. But I couldn't. I was trapped by the Two-Legs. I stopped struggling and pawed the wood in frustration, looking up and growling at the Nest. I saw a tail pull in, and I knew we were all going to die.

The big Two-Leg jumped off of the boat, and the buzzing stopped. I moaned. That wasn't good. I couldn't even hear Her anymore.

The Two-Legs started jumping off of the boats, and they grabbed multiple weapons. They had wood, metal, and rope that seemed to come from the boats. The Two-Legs set up the towers I used to shoot down what felt like moons ago.

I sighed; I couldn't go back. I wouldn't go back.

I stomped my paw and waited for the Two-Legs to do what they were going to do.

They cut wood into spikes and drove them into the ground. That was NOT going to stop Her. They loaded the towers with rocks. She wouldn't even be fazed by them. The Two-Legs seriously didn't know what they were facing.

Then all was silent. I strained, and saw Two-Legs cut some ropes that let the rocks fly at the Nest. They broke a hole into the side, making a huge racket. The Queen was NOT going to like that. Then a Two-Leg set a wooden ball on fire, and it launched straight into the hole, revealing many colorful hides. There was a pause.

The Two-Legs yelled and charged, swiping at my fellow winged. They screeched but did not fight back. They just left, flying to the sea stacks. My ear flaps drooped as I watched them fly away. I couldn't follow them.

I felt helpless as the Two-Legs started cheering.

* _You will pay…*_

I bucked and screeched, trying to break free.

The ground started shaking, the Nest splitting in two, and the most terrifying sound I had ever heard that could have stopped my heart;

*YOU WILL ALL DIE TODAY!* The Queen roared a bloodcurdling roar.

I pounded on the metal with the collar thing, frustrated and scared. Then She came out, in all Her full glory. I moaned; we really were all going to die today.

The Two-Legs were running to the boats; to me. The Queen reared Her head back, and I heard the familiar hiss of gas.

*NOOO!* I shrieked as she blasted the boats. The flames swirled from boat to boat, and they steadily approached mine. The Two-Legs that were on the boats jumped off, screaming. I could smell cooking flesh and burning wood. Then the flames engulfed the wood, and I slammed against the metal bars. The flames scared ME, a WINGED.

Maybe because I would drown once the flames ate the wood, but I couldn't think of that or I would pass out. I felt lightheaded. I knelt down for a moment, moaning…

*PLASMA! We're coming!* a voice said. I picked my head up and looked at the smoky sky. There was a Spine-Tail, and Hiccup and Astrid were on her. Hiccup jumped down and yelled back, "Go help the others!" to Astrid and the Spine-Tail, and they flew off.

He turned to me and pulled off the leather band, saying, "Okay, hold on, hold on".

*Boy, am I glad to see you!* I exclaimed as I tested my sore jaw.

Hiccup grabbed a metal thing and tried to pry the chains on my neck off. I pulled, trying to help. Then a greenish-gray tail came out of nowhere and knocked a burning stick in front of me, startling me. I looked up. Her massive paw came down on us.

I sank in the water, the cold, wet feeling seeping through my scales. *HICCCUP* I screeched, my roar muffled. Bubbles came out, and I saw my boy swimming to me.

I hit the bottom, shaking and tugging. Hiccup joined me and we both tugged on the chains. He slowed, and I felt his heart slow too. He had passed out. I reached for him, but he was pulled away by a blur of green and ginger. *NO! HICCUP!* I roared, but he disappeared.

Hiccup was gone, and I was drowning. I felt the air start to leak out of my lungs. I lay on the wood, utterly defeated. What hope was there now? I trusted a Two-Leg, and I am now drowning because of that trust.

I saw something flash, and I looked up to see the big Two-Leg. Was he coming here to gloat? Or to finish me off?

We stared at each other, and I narrowed my eyes. He was gloating. Then he lunged for me. I backed down, ready for the final blow, but instead I heard metal snap, and the big Two-Leg pulled away. He had snapped my collar, and now I was finally free.

I looked up at him. He was clearly trying to hide that he was also going to pass out soon. I made a decision and leapt at him, grabbing him at the waist and swimming for the surface. I broke it, dropped the big Two-Leg, and landed on a rock.

I shook myself and looked at Hiccup. *We have a job to do!* I yell and gesture to the Queen. "You got it bud," Hiccup said and ran, jumping into the saddle. *Obey me, little WINGED!* the Queen roared in anger at the 'training dragons'.

Hiccup started attaching stuff, but was stopped by the big Two-Leg. I turned to look at him, just in case he would attack, but he was communicating with Hiccup. "Yeah, me too," Hiccup said to him. The Two-Leg said something, and Hiccup replied, saying, "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard".

Now, what was a Viking? How did I have no clue? Oh well. I think Two-Legs are also Vikings.

The big Viking muttered something gentle, and I could almost make out what it was, but not yet. "Thanks, Dad," Hiccup almost whispers, and at that point I knew why Hiccup had been so scared at the Stone Pit. I felt bad, but now was not the time. We had an evil Queen to deal with.

I turn to Her, and I hear –Click-. I raise my wings and we take off. I propel us forward, letting the wind hit us full in the face. We fly almost parallel to the Nest, gaining altitude.

We got pretty high, and I surveyed the battlefield. The Queen was sucking in Astrid and the Spine-Tail. "Save them," Hiccup whispers in my ear flap, and I dive.

I feel the hot, burning sensation as I prepare a plasma bolt. The whistling sound started, and I almost smiled, which would have broken the plasma blast. It felt good to be in the sky again, fighting an evil Queen.

I angle myself as we approach, the heat escaping a little from my nose and ear flaps. I release, shooting the Queen in the jaw.

I soar, rise up and do a half-loop, flipping around at the last minute.

I shallow dive to Astrid, who had been blown off the Spine-Tail in the explosion. I glance down at the Spine-Tail; she had landed on the ground and was dragging a wing, running away from Her. She would be alright.

I snatched Astrid out of the air, slowing down a little and flapping. "Did you get her?" Hiccup asked, and I looked under me to check if she was alright. I had grabbed her by one foot, and Astrid looked up at me, smiling. I perked up and smiled back. *Yup!* I said cheerily, pulling my head back up.

I flew close to the ground, threw her up and flipped her over, then letting her go.

I flapped back to the Queen, who was still trying to figure out what had happened. We could use this to our advantage.

I flapped up, and Hiccup said, "That thing has wings. Okay, let's see if it can use them!"

I looked back, calculating where to hit, then I stopped, turned around, and dived, building up a plasma blast and making the whistling noise. I roared, the wind whipping us. I released, hitting Her on the neck, and flapping up. The Queen roared in pain, too angry to form words.

"Think that did it?" Hiccup asked. *Probably not* I replied.

*I'M COMING FOR YOU PLASMA!* She roared, and I looked back quickly. She was HUGE. "Well, it can fly," Hiccup said I snorted.

–Click- and I zoomed forward. We flew around a sea stack, trying to make Her hit them and fall. I could hear rock crumbling behind me, and I knew this was not the right approach. We avoided another one and zoomed across the water, ducking under an arch. She burst right through that.

*Yup, new plan* I said. I looked up, spotting the smoke-filled sky. "Okay Toothless. Time to disappear!" Hiccup said. *I couldn't agree more* I replied.

–Click- and we soared up into the clouds and smoke. "Come on, bud!" Hiccup shouted. I heard the Queen struggle behind us, and I heard the gas. My eyes widened, ready to move. "Here it comes!" Hiccup shouts, and I bank right just as the flames blast out.

I fly over the fire, letting the heat take me up. I fly into the safety of the smoke and clouds, past a clearing, and disappear. I could hear the snap of the jaws of the Queen close around nothing, and she hovered, unsure of what to do.

We circled around for a few moments, figuring out what to do next. *What?* the Queen says. *Where are you?*

"Shoot her somewhere fragile," Hiccup whispers to me, and a plan comes to mind. I ready a blast, soaring around and making the whistling sound I dive and shoot the Queen on the wing, punching a hole and soaring back up to safety. *OW!* She roars, growling.

I flap, stop, and twist around, scorching my neck and shooting her again. I fly back up, then prepare another one and shoot, each time in a different spot. I repeat, shooting Her near the back this time. I prepared another, and was about to shoot, but I put it out quickly.

*STOP!* She yells, and I hear the gas ignite before I can fly away. I hiss, feeling the heat closing in on us. "Watch out!" Hiccup yells, and I feel a searing heat on my tail. I right myself, but I still felt flames lick my tail. _Paper fin._ Oh no.

"Okay, time's up," Hiccup says, and all the plans whoosh out of my head. "Let's see if this works".

–Click- and I soar backwards, towards the Queen. One plan remained. I remembered it now. I flew through a hole in Her wing, and Hiccup yelled, "Come on, that the best you can do?"

*YOU BLUE-FLOWER BELLIED EEL!* I roar. Her eyes widen, and She lunges for me, but I evade the bite. We dive, the Queen following. *TWO-LEG SUCKER!* she replies. I hiss; that was rude of Her.

The flames were dying down on my tail, -click- -click- -click- to nothing, and I start to panic. "Stay with me, buddy, were good. Just a little bit longer," Hiccup says, and I relax, nodding. We dive down, still far from the ground.

"Hold, Toothless," and I prepare a blast, hearing the Queen's gas. "NOW!" Hiccup yells, and I twist around, shooting Her.

We fall backwards, and the Queens eyes widen. She spreads her wings, but the holes start ripping even larger from the strain. I try to turn, and succeed, spreading my wings and pulling up through a wing hole, struggling to maintain balance as the fin burned away.

*NOOOOOOOOO!* She shrieked as she hit the ground, exploding.

I flapped for both our lives, the Queens burning body keeping us afloat. I evade the spines, and I look back. We needed to beat the heat. –Click- -click- -click- and I feel the paper fin slip away.

The Queen's tail loomed in front of us, and I flapped to evade, but we were going too fast and I had lost my balance.

"No. NO!" Hiccup yelled, and I prepared for the blow. It never came. I spun out of control and faced the ground. Hiccup was falling, unconscious.

*Hiccup!* I yelled, righted myself, and flapped, trying to reach him before the flames did. I reached out my forepaws, trying to grab him, but he was too far.

So I did the only thing I knew I could do; I bit him on the foot and pulled the boy into me, wrapping my wings around him. The foot snapped off, and I tasted blood. I immediately dropped it and almost threw up as the ground rushed up to meet us.

I had hurt Hiccup. If we both survived this, I hoped he would forgive me.

I flipped around so the ground wouldn't hit my boy. I screeched in pain, and saw spots everywhere.

I blacked out.


	14. Ash and Flowers

**Hello all! So sorry for the delay, but I am off for the Thanksgiving holiday, and I'll be having lot's of people coming over. Anyway, here is the new chapter off of 'Where's Hiccup?' and a bit of my own work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I moaned in pain and shifted myself, lying on my side. There was metal digging into my tail, and I just ACHED everywhere.

I was breathing heavily, ash and dust clogging my throat. I was going to slip away again into the darkness, sweet, sweet darkness, but a warm body gave me the strength to stay conscious.

Wait, where's Hiccup?! The previous events came rushing towards me, and I remembered the scorching pain of shooting plasma blasts, the curses the Queen sent to me, the explosion, the race against time, the slap of Her tail, and the warm blood as I fell into fire.

I needed to wake up.

I heard a –clink- and a male voice said, "I did this". Who was he, and what did he do?

I really needed to wake up now.

I heard a gasp of shock come from a feminine voice. _Flying in the air. The midnight rainbow. Falling and splashing for fun. Astrid._

I moaned as I moved a sore muscle, and I tried to open my eyes slowly. I blinked a few times and saw the big Two-Leg kneeling before me, the other Two-Legs and winged hanging back.

I turned my attention on the big Two-Leg, and he looked at me, full of sorrow and grief. I crooned, wanting to make him happy. He tried to speak, then said, "I'm so sorry…"

I widened my eyes; I was GOING to make him happy. He had apologized, and clearly really meant it, and I forgave him. And I understood him, so that was a plus.

I looked at my wings and slowly unfolded the precious, fragile creature within them. Hiccup, breathing shallowly, but still breathing, and held gingerly with my legs.

"Hiccup!" the man exclaimed, rushing forward and picking Hiccup up. The man brushed his hair away, then threw off his helmet and listened for a heartbeat.

I could already feel the beat as it matched my own; we were connected. We had gotten through many thicks and thins together in a short while, yet we were already inseparable.

I mentally smiled, as the boy's dad exclaimed, breaking down, "He's alive. You brought him back alive!"

The Two-Legs and winged started cheering, hurting my ear flaps. But I stared on at the big one. He reached out a hand and slowly placed it on my head. I rubbed against it, then letting my head drop. "Thank you, for saving my son," he said, almost whispering. *I will always protect him* I replied, straining my voice.

Then a two-limbed Two-Leg, no, a One-Leg, came over and said, "Well, you know, most of 'im," to which we both looked at him angrily, but my gaze drifted to the empty area of red where Hiccup's foot should have been. I could still taste it.

My ear flaps drooped and I immediately felt guilty. I had caused him endless suffering for the rest of his years.

Then I glanced down at my own tail, which was tangled up in a bunch of metal wires. No left tail fin. I looked back at Hiccup. No left foot.

I smiled; we had both caused each other eternal suffering, but that would just make us grow even closer.

I moved my tail closer to my boy, trying to curl up again, but screeched and fell into the darkness, too painful to pull out of.

I passed out.

* * *

I woke up to a soothing feeling all over my body. I purred and slowly opened my eyes.

I was in a wooden Two-Leg home that had numerous trinkets dangling from the top. I was about to twist my neck to look at myself, but rough, bumpy hands stopped me. An old woman was touching me. How did I not notice her before?

I crooned, then shakily stood up. The woman supported me as I stood, and I checked out my body; yup, everything still intact except my left fin.

I smiled at her, then slowly walked over to an opening cut into the wood. I ended up on a ledge, and was immediately snatched by claws. I shouted in surprise and struggled, but the claws gripped me tight.

*Who are you? Where are you taking me?* I demanded, but there was no response; just a Flame-Scale grunted. I sighed. *Alright, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I think the easy way would be better for you, but I'm just saying* I say.

The Flame-Scale sighs, then says *Fine, easy way. I am a Flame-Scale, and I am taking you down to the village of Beeark*

I tilt my head, confused, then I look down and spot Hiccup's village spread out below me as we break through the clouds. I blush, remembering that I couldn't fly.

As the Flame-Scale and I approach, the winged and Two-Legs cheer, looking up from whatever they were doing. The Flame-Scale hovers over the ground and drops me, and I land on the ground.

He hovered there, uncertain. *Spill* I say, and he says, *Thank you for saving us from the evil Queen. I… respect you* and bowed his head. I was taken aback; I hadn't expected that. He quickly pulls out of the bow and zooms away.

I didn't have much time to think before I was swarmed by winged and Two-Legs alike. They all wanted to touch me, see me, and I swear a few young ones fainted and swooned. I smiled cheekily, and they all laughed. It felt good to be back on my feet.

I asked a Rocky how long I had been out, and the dragon said, *About half a moon*. That was much longer than I thought. I thanked her, and continued chatting with the locals and newbies.

Eventually the crowd dispersed, and I could see the sun setting, red, orange, and yellow light filtering in between the houses. I walked around the village; I needed to know how my new home would look, so I could memorize every inch of it.

Eventually, I neared a big house set apart from the others. I crooned curiously before walking up to the house. Who lived inside? Someone important, probably.

I hesitated at the steps, unsure of what to do. How does one get into a Two-Leg house? I don't think they just barge in. I paced on the steps, and got frustrated. My usually active mind had been dulled, the memories of the recent battle still fresh on my mind.

I growled and banged the door with my head, then stepped back, worried. Had I just frightened the Two-Legs living inside the house? I was about to turn back and see if I could find the cove when the door opened. Out stepped the big Two-Leg. Dad. Behind him was the One-Leg, peering at me curiously.

"Come in, Toothless. We've been expecting you for a while now," Dad said, smiling at me. I crooned, smiling and walked in, Dad shutting the door behind him.

The One-Leg limped over to a fire in the middle of the house, and I followed, Dad being last. We sat there awkwardly, Dad occasionally poking the fire with a metal stick. The stick reminded me that I didn't have my saddle or tail on, and I almost missed it.

"Alrigh' then. I suppose yer 'ungry, yah big ol' Night Fury, eh?" the One-Leg said, breaking the silence. My stomach grumbled, and I nodded my head vigorously. I hadn't eaten since, well, since after I took Hiccup and Astrid on a trip in the night sky. He chuckled, then stood up and limped over to a cabinet.

He paused, then turned to me and asked, "Well, wha' do Night Furies eat? Would you li' meat or fish? Or do you eat grass?"

*Some fish, please* I said, but the One-Leg still stood there. _Right. They can't understand me._

I stood up and nosed the fish basket. The man smiled and carried it back to the fire for me. He took off the lid and sat back down. This was new to me. I stuck my head in the basket and started eating the fish, pulling them out and gulping them whole.

When I was done, I yawned and was about to curl up when Dad stopped me. "You look tired. Come sleep up here," he said and stood up, walking to some wood sticking out of the wall and crawling up on them. I followed keeping my eyes on the gaps between the wood.

He gestured to another door, and I walked in to find Hiccup unconscious on a rectangle piece of wool. I ran to him and looked him up and down, nuzzling him when I found nothing wrong except for the sharp tang of metal. I sighed.

"Okay, so you can sleep on the floor. I haven't really figured anything out yet, but Hiccup is going to move downstairs soon, as soon as Gothi gives the OK," Dad explained. I purred and walked over to him, nudging him.

He hesitated, then reached down and brushed my head. He then left, and I walked back over to Hiccup.

I didn't sleep on the floor. I crawled into the rectangle wool and curled up protectively around my boy.

I immediately fell asleep, dreaming about the battle, and what the future might bring.


	15. As One

**Hello again, after a REALLY long time. Here is the final chapter of HTTYD 1 'My Story', and I look forward to starting Riders of Berk from Toothless's PoV. This chapter is following the scene 'Coming Back Around'. As always...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a couple of suns since I had woken up. Hiccup was still sleeping, but I could feel that he would wake up soon.

I was down the steps with Hiccup in the rectangle wooly thing, as Gothi had given the all clear. Dad, who the One-Leg called Chief, and the One-Leg, who was called Gobber, had moved the rectangle thing down into the main area, for they wanted to keep a closer eye on Hiccup.

It was hot and sunny today, so I felt like staying inside. And, although the Vikings couldn't understamf it, I felt that my boy would wake up today. So that was why I was haning out in the house with just Hiccup instead of getting to know the Vikings and winged better.

Hiccup moved, breathing more evenly. I moved my head closer to him, observing carefully. I sniffed, and smelled his stinky breath. I breathed it out, blowing his hair. Pulling back, I cooed, snorting, and said, *Come on. Wake up*

His eyelids fluttered, and I got excited. *You're alive and healthy!* I exclaimed.

I moved closer, placing my paw on his rectangle. I cooed, pushing his head with mine. He wasn't responding very much, so I pushed harder, picking up his back and head.

"Good to see you too, bud," he murmured and held my head in his hands. I tried licking a little, stepping even closer. "Awwgh!" he yelled as I stepped on something squishy, and I backed off. Hiccup was awake! It was time for a celebration.

I looked at him, eyes wide with anticipation and shaking madly.

"Uh, I'm in my house. Uh, you're in my house!" he exclaimed, and I licked myself. We were going to have so much fun together! I jumped up on a pillar, saying *Your awake!* and I crashed through the sticks up above the fire, letting my tongue hang out.

I rounded back to Hiccup, and he said, "Does my dad know you're here?" and I moved my head in his face. *You're awake! You're alive!* I chortled.

I turned back around, look up at a beam of wood, and leap, scrabbling for purchase. *He's awake and alive! Best day ever!* I exclaim.

"Toothless!" he says, and I stop to look at him. "Aw come on," Hiccup says, and starts lifting one of the animal furs, but stops. He lifted it, looking down. I drop down, concerned. Was he okay?

Of course he wasn't. He just saw his missing foot! I tilt my head, wary. Hiccup looked so sad and breathless. I felt bad.

He slowly put down his right foot, then dropped his left. But there was no left; just a metal contraption that Gobber had made. I hadn't gotten a good look at it though, as he had wanted to keep it a suprise.

I move down to sniff it, and slowly move up to look at Hiccup in the face. _Please forgive me!_ I croon, and he gives me an 'Are you kidding me?" face. *Sorry* I reply, feeling ashamed.

He breaths out, then places his hands on a part of the rectangle and uses it as support. I back up, letting him try the metal foot out. He limps forward, then puts on a brave face and tries to walk normally. He stumbles and falls with an "Unh!", but I move quickly to catch him.

I push Hiccup up gently, and turn around to face the door. "Thanks, bud," he says, holding onto my head for support as we walk slowly over to the door. I look at him as he holds the handle, ready to swing it open. He opens it, and the Flame-Scale from the Stone Pit, Hookfang, they called him, snarls. Hiccup shuts the door quickly with a shout, and he breaths heavily.

I croon; there was no need for such alarm. That Flame-Scale was just temperamental. Was he still in a bit of a shock? Maybe he should have slept more….

"Toothless? Stay here," he says, breaking me out of my self-doubt. Wait what? I wasn't going to leave him again! He slowly opens the door, and the Flame-Scale's Viking, called Snotlout, shouts to a group of winged and Vikings on them.

I blink in the sudden brightness, but my eyes quickly adjust and I look out at Beeaark. I smile, watching the dragons and Vikings interact.

Hiccup shuts the door behind me, and I whine. Why was he leaving me? I could hear him mutter and Dad came up to talk. I frantically scrabble at the door, trying to tell Hiccup to open it. He doesn't, and I hear Vikings and dragons cheer. I paw at the wood, desperate now. I needed to be with my boy! I stop and look at the handle. I unsheathe my teeth and try to fit my mouth around it. A few tugs, and I managed to get a good grip, yanking it open.

*Hiccup! Don't DO that!* I yell, trying to jump over Vikings and failing. I knock some aside, and leap down, looking at Hiccup. I warble, trying to lighten the mood. The Vikings I had jumped on were a TAD bit upset with me.

Hiccup and Astrid, who was next to him, both laugh and I chortle along. "How about we try this on, eh?" he says, moving the bundle in his arms. I sniff it and nod.

He drops the bundle, unfolding the saddle from it and fitting it over me. I stuck my feet through the hoops.

He then attaches a small, metal pedal to my left side, in place of the foot pedal. I smile; he would get used to it.

Hiccup then grabs a red paper thing, and I look it over. It was a new tail fin. He walks to the back of my tail and sits on it, attaching the fin with clasps. I look at the Vikings, and I couldn't help but notice their envy. They admired Hiccup.

Hiccup walks back, saying "Happy?" I smile, saying, *Yup!*

"Race yah!" Astrid challenges, and we smile. Hiccup climbs onto me, and slowly puts the fake foot into the pedal. It makes a clicking noise, and I look back as he tests the fin.

Stormfly, the Spine-Tail from the Stone Pit, is standing next to me, Astrid on her back. "Okay, bud. Ready?" he asks, and I snort, replying, *I was HATCHED ready!*

We stand there for a moment longer, looking at the Vikings and winged coexisting with each other for the first time in three-hundred cycles. Then I spread my wings and take off, Stormfly and Astrid following close behind.

I flap into the sky, soaring high. I bank, and Stormfly takes the lead. *Oh no you don't!* I yell, and she replies, saying, *Oh yes I do!* I lift and do a spin downwards, spreading my wings and zooming forwards. This was fun!

We glide down and soar underneath an arch, Stormfly and Astrid still in the lead. I break out and dive toward the docks, where the boats were, and roar in pure pleasure. I spread my wings and flap quickly, trying to beat Stormfly.

We fly back up to the village, and I evade a big torch. Stormfly zooms up and reaches a bridge. We glide over that, and I pick up speed.

I spy the Rocky, Meatlug, from the Stone Pit, and she was standing on the bridge with her Viking, Fishlegs I believe, and they join the race.

I jump on some spikes of wood sticking out of the bridge, and I run under it, taking the lead. *Hey no fair!* Stormfly screeches in surprise, but I just laugh. I dive down, the others in hot pursuit, and zip under another arch, flying through a narrow stone walkway. I dive and lift up over the houses.

We glide, and we are joined by the Two-Head, Barf and Belch, and their riders, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, as well as Hookfang and Snotlout. The dragons instinctively went into V-formation.

We were no longer racing; we had won. I flew up into the air, doing victory loops and roaring. We flew up into the clouds, the sun hitting our faces.

 _Life is good._

* * *

 **That's a wrap for the first part of 'My Story', and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you to all those who reviewed.**

 **Cya all soon for Riders of Berk!**


	16. Competition

**Hey everyone! I'm back after a long time, and with a new chapter of My Story! I know it's been a while, but I've enjoyed making these chapters. I've got the next part done, so it should be out soon after this one.**

 **This chapter ties in with the first episode of 'Riders of Berk', 'How To Start A Dragon Academy'. Each episode will be written as a one-shot to a four chapter long mini story, and it will mostly depend on how many nights pass.**

 **Also, what I've really hated about the shows is how much time, in any situation, the riders sit hovering on their dragons and just talking, even in the middle of a battle. As well as how the dragons seem to have no emotion. I'll be changing that, thanks, so these chapters may veer a bit off what happens in the episode, but so what? Anyway, as always:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The wind whistled through my ear nubs. I was on another test flight with Hiccup, checking to see how our skills had improved. We had nearly done our routine flight around the island, and I could see Berk coming into view.

"Higher, Bud!" Hiccup shouted in the air, changing the prosthetic fin. Screeching in reply, I obliged, immeditaly angling my wings upwards and flapping. My tongue lolled out, and I battled the winds, steadily gaining altitude.

Hiccup nudged me gently, and I caught a wind current, staying in it to rest my wings. We were almost to Berk now, and the sea stack where our friends were waiting.

Flicking my ear nub when I heard the click, I rolled out of the current and dove, relishing the pull towards the bright, flickering sea. I banked around, using my momentum to rise back in the air again. Tilting my massive wings, I spun upwards, roaring in pleasure. This was always fun!

I did a flip in the air, feeling my fake fin constantly change as Hiccup struggled to keep up. This was the point of these flights, to get Hiccup used to quick maneuvers. Other than showing off to the others, of course.

I pulled up, gliding among the currents as I sped through the clouds. Click! I spread both fins and tilted, doing a small flip before flying higher, slowing down as we neared the sea stack with our friends. I hovered for a moment, then landed lightly next to Astrid and Stormfly.

I shook my head before greeting Stormfly. *How'd we do?* I asked, and the spine-tail purred before answering. *Better than last time. Your Two-Leg managed to keep up with all those flips* I chuckled before turning my attention to the human conversation. "…best trick competition. Who's up first?" Hiccup was asking.

Snotlout immediately jumped up, and I snorted. He always thought he was better than us, and he had an… interesting relationship with the flame-scale, Hookfang. I could understand him when Hookfang snorted and muttered, *Get ready to be embarrassed, annoying Two-Leg* All of us didn't tease him whenever he did terrible in these competitions, because we all knew he was only in it to annoy Snotlout. "Go!" Astrid shouted, clearly impatient.

Hookfang readied himself, smiling slyly up at his Two-leg as he droned on. Before Snotlout was prepared, Hookfang dove off the sea stack, and I could hear Snotlout's screams as they traveled down. *Think the Two-Leg'll survive that one?* Meatlug, a rocky, remarked, as they watched the flame-scale fly erratically to terrify the Two-leg. *Maybe* I warbled, not at all concerned. I could tell that, deep down, Hookfang cared for Snotlout in his own weird way. I often pondered this, but I left him to it.

I was awoken from my thoughts when the winged landed heavily on the rock, spraying water everywhere when he shook. *You gave him a ride for his life* Barf, one head of a two-head, chuckled. Hookfang snorted as his boy realized he was breathing.

I warbled good luck to Meatlug as she lifted off with her human, Fishlegs. The two seemed similar enough, and they got along well, but it made me feel bad for them sometimes as they were easy pickings of teasing. I watched, confused, as they just circled around half the rock before landing back. Stunned for a moment, I couldn't think of what to say. The two-head and Hookfang were already snickering at their strange achievement, so I stammered *Great job!* and shot a pointed stare at the threesome, who muttered good things to the rocky.

Meatlug beamed at us, and I felt better, although I was lying through my gums. *Our turn!* Barf and Belch hissed as their Two-Legs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, argued again. Then they lifted off and dove.

I could hear them struggling as the twins yet again didn't know which way to go. I winced as they smashed into another sea stack, then spun to untangle their necks. They needed serious practice.

The two-head then chucked their humans in the air. I watched, not really surprised, and tensed as I readied to leap in and save them. Those four got along fine, but sometimes their dangerous antics could get themselves killed. Hiccup must have noticed my tension, for he rubbed me on my neck to soothe me. Cooing, I settled as they skidded onto our sea stack. Hookfang started bombarding them for tips, which the two heads gladly told him.

I turned to Stormfly. *Think you can do better than me?* I warbled teasingly, and she laughed. *The day I beat you is the day you die,* which was fair enough. I rested my forelegs on the ground and lay down, watching their performance.

Stormfly stuck her tail in the water, which was risky as she could easily lose her balance. But I could see that they had practiced this well, as they fluidly moved into a long twirl, then a dizzying spin upwards. I inwardly laughed, because none of this was as good as what Hiccup and I had prepared. We had been practicing since Snoggletog, and we had it down now.

They had a good bond, though, I thought to myself as the pair landed. *Think you can top that?* she challenged with a gleam in her eye. *We'll see* I smiled.

"Well, looks like we got our work cut out for us there, Bud," he told me, patting my neck. *Yup* I warbled before taking off. I did a lazy loop over their heads. Click! I dove, wings spread to make noise, and I hugged the sea stack. The water rushed up to meet me.

 _Steady, steady._ Hiccup pulled up and I whined, still a bit not used to the force of it. I leveled with the water, sending a cascade of water high up. The speed from the dive hit the sea and sent waves up on either side of us. The water was shockingly cold as the spray touched me, but I pulled up when I heard a Click!

Phase two, and I was ready. Swerving around a sea stack that sent small rocks skittering down, I neared the close group of sea stacks and expertly wove through them. I had a close call, but I was fine. I saw the large stack and curved around it sharply, just like we practiced.

I was giddy with excitement as we reached the last part. This was the hardest, but we had trained and now mastered it. The Arch, as Hiccup liked to call it.

I flew, level with the top of the arch, and braced myself. I slowed for a heartbeat, just to let Hiccup ready himself. Chink! We separated. *Run fast!* I shouted. I glided under, grateful for the breeze that blew through it. The fake fin had started to close and I was pitching downwards, but I aimed upwards as I neared the end. Hiccup fell on me, and Clink! We were connected.

Roaring in sheer pleasure, we sped up, clouds rushing to meet us, and I spun, blasting the sky with plasma bolts. We did it! Gliding through the smoke from my blasts, Hiccup murmured to me. "Another win. Good job, Bud". I smiled up at him. *You too, Buddy*

We took off, flying steadily as we passed the sea stack our friends were on, and headed for Berk. *Meet us on the island!* I shouted to the winged, and they cried back congratulations in reply.

* * *

We neared the village pretty quick, and I hovered up to land on the dusty street. Click! Landing lightly, Hiccup dismounted and head down the path. Yes, I'm using Two-Leg words. It took me a bit, but my best friend taught me slowly.

I followed him a bit, wandering around. Ahh, there we go. I looked into a bucket and took out a fish, chomping it down. I helped myself to the whole bucket. Figured I deserve it since I won the challenge.

Licking my lips, I heard a cry. *Incoming!* shouted one of the dragons, and I sighed before hurrying to shelter under a house. Couldn't they do their business elsewhere? Like, in the ocean, perhaps? It was getting us nowhere.

I climbed up on the roof near me and hopped from hut to hut, avoiding the worst of the shower. At least the Vikings were there to clean up after them. They didn't seem to enjoy it though. Oh well. They wanted peace? They have to deal with the consequences.

I hurried to greet Stormfly and the rest as I saw them coming in to land. I heard their humans grumbling about the mess, but I didn't care. *Toothless, there you are!* Stormfly squawked, and I wagged my tail. She was such a good friend.

We walked away from the others and headed up to a more secluded spot. *So,* I started, after a while of enjoying the quiet. *Did I top your performance?*

Stormfly laughed before replying. *Of course you did, young one! You should've seen the look on the others' faces as they watched you fly! You _have_ to teach me that arch trick.* I chuckled, saying *Yeah, try convincing Astrid to do it!*

*She probably would, though. You know her* Stormfly said after a moment. I nodded, suddenly realizing the sky darkening.

*Oh!* I jumped up. *Better go to Hiccup. Bye Stormfly! Nice talking to you!* I ran off, hearing her say her goodbyes, before she took off.

I was alone, racing through the village, relying on scent. I quickly found the biggest house and ran towards it, the sky getting darker and darker.

The door was shut, and I stopped, trying to remember what to do. Yes! I was supposed to… knock? I lifted a paw, a bit confused, then rested it on the door. Nothing. I grumbled. This was annoying. Rearing up on my hind legs, I rested my other forepaw on the door. Still nothing. Growling in frustration, I bounced on the door, slamming it with my forepaws. I could hear shouts inside. *Yes! Let me in!* I chirped, happy that they heard me.

I backed down and stood, waiting, as Hiccup opened the door. "Hi Bud. See Dad, I told you it was Toothless!" he shouted over his shoulder. Grumbling answered him. "Never mind. Come in," he beckoned, and I entered.

With a full belly and aching, tired limbs, I blasted my rock and curled up, letting the heat soothe me to sleep. I barely heard Hiccup's good night as I drifted off.

* * *

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter of the 'Riders of Berk' part of My Story! See you very soon!**

 **DISCLAIMER: For those who don't want a Toothfly story, this is not one of them! I've never supported that ship for many reasons, and I've always viewed Stormfly as older and more of a motherly figure then a mate to Toothless, even if the shows and movies don't show it as such. Thank you.**


	17. Grumpy Old Man

**Hey everyone! Here's the second part of the first episode of Riders of Berk. I know it's short, so I'll be posting the third part immediately.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I yawned and stretched, opening my groggy eyes. Judging by the empty bed, Hiccup had already left. I shook myself out and stretched each individual leg, then my wings.

Once I was satisfied, I walked down the steps and saw Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber having another 'friendly' discussion about 'stores' and 'freeze' and whatnot. I flicked an ear nub, drowning out their words. Instead, I moved over to Hiccup, and got the daily neck scratch. In turn, being the good friend that I am, I gave him a huge, sloppy lick on the face. "Aww, Toothless! And a good morning to you too," he chuckled, and I gave him a gummy smile.

Turning away, I went and took a fish basket from the hooks on the wall and opened it. I licked my lips and dove in, slurping up the fish. I relished their taste, for who doesn't love a good, raw fish? Finishing, I burped and stretched, to the annoyance of my housemates.

Moving the empty basket to the side, where Gobber would take it to refill, I wandered to the table, eagerly waiting for one of their pieces of mutton to fall. Gobber shook some crumbs of bread off himself, and I watched their descent before licking them up.

Circling the table now, I managed to get two fish tails and a scrap of mutton. The Stoick chucked his mutton bone away, and I jumped up to catch it, slapping the pots on the ceiling. I sat in the corner and gnawed hungrily and the bone, chewing off the scraps of meat and breaking the bone to shards. I brushed away the scraps as the others were leaving. Hiccup whistled, and I shook before following them out.

We walked to the Great Hall, and I could hear the two older Vikings arguing with each other about 'supplies'. I nodded a greeting to passing dragons, who crooned in reply. They still think of me as their savior, I mused. It's… nice, I guess. Could be worse.

I followed Hiccup up a ramp and he led me off to the side. Not the Great Hall, but the 'Counting Platform', I liked to call it. That's all the two Vikings would do; count baskets and bags and barrels that came in.

Then I smelled the stink of rotten vegetables and dirt. Mildew. I hissed in annoyance; he was going to make yet another fuss about the dragons. The one thing that deeply unsettled me was that he as the one Two-Leg on Berk I still couldn't understand. I didn't exactly want to, though. He was unpleasant enough.

I listened as another argument broke out. But this time, the people were arguing for him, not against. I warbled uncertainly; this might not end well. Hiccup cradled my head in concern.

Hiccup finally moved up and tried to calm the angry mob down, but Stoick pushed him away. I hissed from the shadows, watching. Nothing was working. The grumpy old man walked off, leaving Stoick to deal with the angry people. Snorting, I stalked up and glared at all the villagers. They immediately backed off, then dispersed, muttering.

Hiccup nuzzled me. "Thanks, Bud," he murmured, and I cooed. *It was the least I could do* I replied.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, and I couldn't believe it was already night when Hiccup and I walked in. I ate dinner and stalked upstairs, listening to Stoick's and Gobber's conversation. Hiccup had snuck down the steps to listen, and I waited on top, ear nubs perked.

"We can't just let dragons run wild like they own the place," Stoick's voice drifted up. I huffed; well, we already do, so deal with it.

"Hey, we could put up signs!" he exclaimed. I snorted. We can't read your stupid language! "Signs? Fer dragons?" Gobber now questioned. Well, and least that one's thinking logical. "No, for the people," Stoick muttered.

I thought this over. Why? What would be their purpose?

"Signs? Fer Vikings? We're not big readers, Stoick," Gobber argued back. I questioned this. I always thought Vikings liked reading, if Hiccup and Fishlegs were anything. But maybe they were just we-. Different.

"Then we'll build a huge net and throw it over the plaza". This was Stoick now. I chuckled; a net wouldn't stop a single winged. "Nets? Ye do know they breathe fire," Gobber reasoned.

This was ridiculous. Why were they even trying to stop us? It made no sense! We had stopped fighting them, so we had rights to their village. At least no one was dying. "Yes I know very well they breath fire, Gobber," Stoick hissed.

I was so wrapped up in their peculiar conversation I hadn't noticed Hiccup moving in. "No Dad, wait. What if I deal with the dragons?" he asked. I held my breath; it could work, for whatever reason.

I decided to go and support him, so I crept down the steps and wove around my boy, missing what he said. I turned to look at Stoick, smiling. Please let Hiccup do what he wants to do!

"You're not a man yet, Hiccup," Stoick started, but the boy confronted him. "Not if you don't give me the chance to be!"

The two males glanced at each other. "Fine. You'll get your chance. Starting tomorrow," Stoick stated. I warbled, bouncing around the room, before following Hiccup upstairs.

"You'll help me, won't you, Bud?" Hiccup murmured as he rubbed me good night. It wasn't really a question. *Of course* I crooned sleepily before burning my rock and falling asleep.


	18. No One Listens

**Long time no see, eh? I'll probably leave these notes short except for the first chapter of each episode. I should have the last one for this episode uploaded tomorrow.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup and I set off briskly the following morning, eating quickly. We left the house and flew up, patrolling the area for any dragons 'misbehaving', as Hiccup had explained. We had rounded up a few sparkys before dealing with ground issues.

I relaxed as Hiccup dealt with a hungry spine-tail. It was going well until a rocky burst in. I tensed, then heard screeches coming from higher up. A flame-scale and a spine-tail were arguing, and had sent sheep running aflame.

"Toothless! Stop that fight," Hiccup commanded. Without waiting, he ran off. I turned to look, then jumped up.

Clawing my way along the rock, I stood in the middle of the two, flaring my wings. *Stop fighting!* I growled, staring at one to the other. Both dragons immediately backed down.

*Sorry, Plasma* the spine-tail murmured. *We won't do it again* the flame-scale muttered. *I should hope not* I snarled. It was cool, to feel powerful.

I jumped down and raced after Hiccup, trying to find him. Bursting into the plaza, I surveyed the area, then saw what the Vikings saw: annoying, pesky dragons stealing things and making a mess. *Incoming!* a cry sounded from above, and I leapt behind a pillar. This has got to stop.

* * *

It was dark, and we were in Hiccup's room. I had helped clean up the mess on his face, which had stunk. How had I never noticed how bad things were?

Hiccup sat on his bed, moaning, "Oh everything hurts. Even this," and he picked up his metal foot. How could metal hurt? I wondered.

"Hiccup?" came the sound of Astrid. "Astrid?" he called back.

The funny thing about Two-Legs is they always liked to say each other's names for no reason. They knew who was talking to them, so why bother?

Hiccup quickly reattached his leg on and limped up. "Well, I don't look too beat up, do I?" he asked me. I looked at him. There was still a bit of a mess in his fur and vest and a few small purple spots were beginning to form. *Weeelllll* I crooned. "Oh great. Dragon pity," he muttered. I snorted; Well, you asked for it.

Astrid came up to the room and they cooed for a bit. Hiccup fell onto his bed. "I'm gonna see flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month," he sighed.

I pitied him for a moment, then grew worried as Stoick called for him. He argued with Hiccup, and my boy lied through his teeth about having a plan. I was surprised Stoick believed him even a little. "And if you don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling fer their heads," Stoick threatened before exiting.

My eyes widened. But we were at peace now! How could this be happening? "Don't worry Bud," Hiccup soothed, rubbing my head. "Your head's not going anywhere".

I was momentarily comforted by this, but Astrid butted in. "You do realize there are, like, a bazillion dragons out there and only one of you?" she poked him. Astrid did have a point. Folding her arms, she muttered, "I hope you really do have a plan".

After she had left, I curled up on my rock, but it was hard to sleep because Hiccup kept muttering plans to himself.

* * *

Early the next day, we had eaten quickly again and headed off, rounding up our friends. We met at the kill ring, and I warbled nervously as we entered. I shot a glance at Hookfang, and I could see him staring at me. He looked sorry, only just realizing that the last time we had been in here together was when we had fought.

They spread out while Hiccup explained the plan to the Two-Legs. All the dragons were nervous, and I crooned to them, telling them it's okay.

*It's not okay!* Belch snarled. *You weren't living here, in this dreadful place* Meatlug added, shuddering. I felt sorry for them, but there was nothing I could do.

Hiccup was bringing a basket to me that smelled of food. "That's your plan?" Ruff questioned, surprised. "Train dragons?" Tuff added, "Here, where we used to kill them?" Hiccup set down the basket with a grunt. "That's right, because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available," he reasoned. Astrid contradicted him, saying "Actually, the dragons do seem a _little_ nervous".

I lost the rest of the conversation, as the basket smelled quite nice. Hiccup started lecturing the gang. "Next problem, the dragons are eating everything in sight," he explained, taking out a delicious-looking loaf of bread from the basket. I licked my lips, eager for the small meal.

He moved to me and waved the bread in my face. Mine mine mine! I snatched it, ready to swallow. Then Hiccup started rubbing the underside of my neck. Ooo, that felt nice. A little… ahh, that's the spot.

I regained my senses once he stopped rubbing, in time to see Hookfang with the bread. "DROP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Snotlout yelled at him. I winced, ready for what was coming. *I'll eat _you_ then!* Hookfang snarled and snatched the boy up, shaking him.

I turned away and watched while the others each tried to keep bread from their dragons. Astrid was doing well, and so was Fishlegs. The Twins, well, were being the twins, but they were trying.

"Toothless," Hiccup beckoned, and pointed to Hookfang. I sighed. *Hookfang?*

He dropped Snotlout, drenched in slobber, I laughed at his state; we all did.

* * *

It was late, and we were given a break. I turned to go rest in the shade, but the others slunk off, with quite a few more dragons. I decided to follow them, and all the dragons were congregated in and out of the Counting Platform. The two-heads were releasing gas. Oh no….

BOOM!

The room exploded, dragons making off with whatever they could find. I worried, but a basket of fish rolled near me. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. Maybe just this basket… I ate through the whole thing, and grabbed the last fish happily.

I started chewing, then saw Hiccup, the Gang, and Stoick watching me. I ate the fish, feeling guilty. "Oh, Toothless," my boy sighed, then ran to me. I felt really guilty. I should have stopped all the dragons, not joined in!

I felt horrible, and now we would all be caged. It seems as though the dragons had lost their bloodthirsty ways, but not the Vikings. And Mildew was behind this all. And, wait! They were going to send us away!? I nuzzled close to Hiccup, suddenly feeling very tired.

Darkness had fallen, and the Gang was eating dinner in the Great Hall. I had joined them, for Stoick had not wanted to see me at all in the house. Curled up on the floor, I rested, hearing them mope.

They left, and Hiccup came over to me. "Toothless is the best friend I've ever had," he murmured, rubbing my head, and I crooned. You too.

Then a drawling snarl sounded from ahead; Mildew. I growled, raising my head, but couldn't understand him. I stood up now, ready to protect Hiccup, and growled at his departing figure. Two Vikings came in as he left, and the wind blew the fire out. Without thinking much, I turned and relit the logs.

"Oh, thank you Toothless," a Viking said, and I flicked an ear nub in response. *Just doing my job* I replied. "You know what?" Hiccup exclaimed as something suddenly dawned on him. "Mildew's absolutely right!"

I snorted at that, and was settling down again, when he called me. *Coming!* I hissed, leaping over the steps.

We left the Hall, and Hiccup got on me. "To the Arena, Bud!" he told me. I hesitated; was he ready to say bye now? As if sensing my worry, Hiccup murmured, "Never," into his ear nub, and we took off at a Click!

Banking out towards the sea, I dove sharply towards the rapidly closing gate, Hiccup shouting, "Don't close it!" I landed swiftly and he dismounted, opening the door.

It broke me to see my friends look so pitiful, but then they were free. He briefly told the Gang his plan, and we broke apart, going to our houses.

I had to sleep outside tonight; Stoick thought I was locked up. It was uncomfortable, but I managed.


	19. The Academy

**Hey guys! I'm here with the final chapter of "How To Start A Dragon Academy". Hopefully in another day or two I'll have the next chapter uploaded.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Early in the morning Hiccup roused me, bringing a basket of fish for breakfast. I quickly downed the whole basket. We then set off and woke the rest of the Gang up, and we snuck off.

We flew along with Hookfang, Stormfly, and Meatlug to the sea. *You know, this plan of your scrawny Two-Leg's might actually work* the flame-scale remarked. *You never know* I replied, and he huffed.

We hovered a bit away as Hookfang lowered down to a fishing boat, ready. "Snotlout! Scare us up some dinner!" Hiccup shouted before flying off, Stormfly and Meatlug in tow. Meatlug flew to grab the flock, and we headed for Mildew's farm.

Hiccup readied a basket while Stormfly raked a line through the dirt. I swooped low and Hiccup emptied our basket. *Incoming!* a winged shouted, and they made a mess on the farm. I smiled; now only Mildew has to clean up.

We swerved away, heading for the village. I heard booms, and we banked sharply to find boars getting scared off by the Twins and Barf and Belch. The boars were headed the wrong way, though, so I helped by firing a plasma blast into the air. They ran to the open barn, and Gobber shut them in happily. I turned and landed, Hiccup explaining to an amazed Astrid. I crooned, and Hiccup rubbed me.

The gruff voice of Mildew sounded, and I turned, hissing. "No, this is not what I asked for. Son, take your dragons to the Arena, now," Stoick growled. I stared him down, growling. No one was going to lock me up anywhere, especially if it meant abandoning Hiccup.

I felt a reassuring hand on my head, and I glanced at Hiccup. "It's okay, Bud," he murmured, then louder, declared, "This was my fault. Punish me, not the dragons. They've done no harm other than be themselves". I watched as something shifted in Stoick's gaze, and I calmed. He had something else in mind. "Alright," Stoick decided. "But take the dragons to the Ac-Arena. We need to figure out what to do with them, Son," he hurriedly added as Hiccup was about to protest. I butted him, and he sighed before getting on me.

Click! I was in the air, the others following just behind me as we headed for the Arena. Click! I landed, and kept moving forward through the opening.

I could hear the mutterings of the watching Vikings, and I tried my best not to blast them for their stupidity and selfishness. Hiccup got off me and led me to one of the fenced chambers. The others started to hiss uneasily, but I turned my full attention back to Hiccup.

His face was brimming with sorrow, and I could see him trying to hold back tears. Oh, my poor boy… I reached up and licked his face, murmuring, *Don't worry. I don't think we'll be sent away*

Of course he didn't understand, but he was at peace with the idea. "I guess this is goodbye. Toothless," he said in a hushed voice, then hugged me. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know how.

Slowly, I pulled away gently and padded into the chamber, following my friends. Sitting down, I watched as a burly Viking, who seemed similar to Snotlout, closed the gate. I felt a flicker of doubt pierce me as the gate lowered. Would I really be banished? Would I really never see Hiccup again?

I hurriedly pushed any bad thoughts away, watching as Stoick and Gobber walked in, grim expressions on their faces. I flinched, worried. He started pacing, listing off everything that we had done wrong, but I studied Gobber. His face was screwed up until he could no longer contain his excitement.

"You're getting a Dragon Training Academy!" he exclaimed happily, and I was ready to leap for joy. We would be free! And not only that, but we were going to get an Academy? This was going to get interesting.

I was ready to roar with pleasure, but I held my composure as Stoick pushed the lever, and the gate raised. I roared happily now, running out and racing to meet Hiccup. *I knew we would never be separated!* I crowed, and he hugged me tight, rubbing my head.

Stoick came up behind us, reminding him, "Now, all you got to do, is train em". I smiled; that would be easy. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. "Not a problem, Dad. After all, I've got him". The boy rubbed my head, to the annoyed scoff from Astrid. "A-and, them, too," he gestured to the Gang.

I smiled my gummy smile and licked his face, knocking him to the ground. "Eww, Toothless!"

* * *

It was late at night, and Hiccup was using another funny stick to draw on paper. I climbed the rafters, looking out the window at the still night air.

"Well? What do you think?" I turned to look and saw an interesting blob that took the shape of dragons and the Gang. *Erm, looks good* I tried to sound cheery. To tell you the truth, I couldn't really see the picture very well.

Jumping down, I rebounded off the other wall and landed on my rock bed, blasting it and curling up to sleep. *'Night, Hiccup* I murmured drowsily before letting sleep overcome me.


	20. Angry Hookfang

**Hey everyone! This is the first chapter for the second episode, "Viking For Hire". These may be shorter than usual, but I'm trying my best. It's hard to write these if they don't have lots of Toothless moments in them.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I yawned as Hiccup scratched yet another white mark into the stone. We had been doing this since the sun rose, and it was getting very boring.

*It's gonna take them a long time to get tired of this* Stormfly muttered, and I murmured agreement. The Two-Legs seemed to enjoy it though, yowling at each other and acting really excited each time another white mark got added. It was SO BORING.

FWOOM! I jumped, ready to attack. FWOOM! FWOOM!

*Barf! Belch! Give us a warning next time, will ya? Don't want ol' Plasma here to blast you to oblivion* Meatlug hissed, standing up. I blushed, embarrassed that I had overreacted like I did, then ducked as three more blasts came our way.

*Sorry!* a head snickered. I growled, and they backed off, laughing. This was gonna be a long day.

*I wish you would blast them* the spine-tail grumbled. I flicked my ear, laying back down. I would love to, but I knew how Hiccup would react if I did.

"Whwwee whwee!"

Stormfly stood up abruptly, flinging her spines at the three idiots on the other side of us and pinning them to the wall. I chortled, watching the scene. *I enjoyed that, although I don't know why she wanted me to shoot them* the blue dragon said, angling her head at Astrid.

Snotlout had freed himself and was rousing Hookfang. *Great* I muttered. *Just what we need right now*. Just then, Hiccup closed his book and tried to calm everyone down.

But I set my eyes on the flame-scale. He'd been acting strangely this past week, and I was a bit worried. A weird stench came out of his mouth, but he's a dragon. We all have fish breath.

Snotlout rose the flame-scale. *OW! What the- ATTACK!* Hookfang screeched, setting himself aflame. *Hookfang!* I ran towards him, avoiding the flying Viking.

Ducking under the whipping tail, I leapt and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him down. *Hookfang, listen to m- OW!* His horn cracked me in the jaw.

*THERE IS NO ATTACK!* I screamed in his ear. The dragon kept thrashing. I spied the two-head watching a little way away. *Get the water* I hissed, and they nodded, running off. I grunted as Hookfang rolled on top of me. This wasn't normal. He would've realized by now that nothing bad was going to happen.

 _Cold cold COLD!_ The two of us were drenched in cold water. Hookfang had stopped struggling and I heaved him off of me.

Spluttering, I growled at him. *Dude, you gotta tell me what's wrong. This isn't you*. He snorted at me before taking off. I watched him go, fuming.

Meatlug came up behind me. *You know how proud he is. Don't take it personally*

I sighed. *I know. It's just, he won't let us help him. Something's wrong. I can feel it*. She brushed my back with her wing before waddling to Fishlegs.

* * *

We landed outside Gobber's shop, where a small crowd had gathered. I glanced uneasily at the weapons, but Hiccup reassured me.

Walking a bit away from the crowd, I sat, watching as Gobber used a sword to destroy a plate. Interesting. I didn't know he hated plates.

Brandishing a mace, the man smashed a table. I tilted my head, confused. Was he putting on a show? Then he limped over to a catapult and proceeded to break a hole in a roof. I winced. This wasn't a show, so what was he doing?

Everyone was leaving, grumbling, and Gobber was desperately trying to get everyone back. I crooned in worry at the unhappy man, but couldn't think of any way to help him. I walked over to Hiccup, hissing at Mildew as he walked away.

*Come on, let's go flying!* I warbled, but he looked just as sad as Gobber as he got on me, and we ended up going the short trip to his house. Grumbling in annoyance, I stalked in, following my boy up the stairs.

As he took off my tack, he talked. "I made Gobber lose his job, Toothless. I don't know how to help him". Lose his job?... oh. Now I remembered. During the war, Gobber made weapons. But now there was no use for them.

I licked Hiccup's cheek, then invited him to sit on the bench. He obliged, and I curled up around him, listening. "You know Gobber made this for me?" he gestured to his fake foot. "He taught me everything I needed to know to make your tail".

I crooned. We really did have to thank the old man for many things. "We gotta find some way to help him". Yawning, I murmured, *I agree, Hiccup. He needs to find his purpose*

Just then, the door slammed, and I heard Stoick's heavy feet stomping around downstairs. Hiccup got up, and I made to follow, but he held his hand up. "No bud. You get some rest" he said. I grumbled, but did as told and went over to my rock, blasting it and, curling up. I yawned and ended up sleeping very deeply.


	21. Saddles

**Hey everyone! Okay, this chapter is a bit short, but the next chapter should be longer, I hope.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

We were all waiting patiently in the Academy as Hiccup explained the days' task. We were supposed to have Gobber come over and show us some stuff. Gobber was a nice enough fellow, who was a bit confused when it came to some things, so I was a bit worried about how it would go.

"I'm back! Did you miss me?"

Gobber burst through the gates, carting along a wagon full of weapons. I froze, scared. What was Gobber thinking? *This isn't okay. We gotta go. I never trusted that broken man* Stormfly growled. I tried to think of his reasoning. Maybe he would turn the weapons into something useful, using our fire?

Gobber hobbled along, then pulled out this double-sided axe-mace-sword thing, explaining, "I thought maybe we coul' train em, by threatening to kill em!"

I cringed, ready to knock the giant weapon out of his hands. The others would definitely not be okay with that.

*WHAT!?* Stormfly screeched, unsheathing her tail spines. *You wouldn't!* the two heads murmured together, backing up. *Put it away!* Hookfang growled. Meatlug just looked generally scared.

I flattened my ear flaps, ready to pounce, when the lunatic dropped a mace on the ground, blowing up a dust storm. I jumped back, coughing, and listened as everyone else bolted from the Academy. I heard them screeching insults back at Hiccup and Gobber, and I yelled back *COWARDS!* before carefully stepping over to my boy.

* * *

It had been a few hours until Stormfly, Barf, and Belch got back. Gobber and his weapons had left by then, and I sighed with relief. I had been trying to decipher the squiggles in Hiccup's book as I lay next to him. He would occasionally read them out to me, but I felt like he was making it up as he went along.

I became worried as I saw everyone's expressions. The Riders were fuming, and I could tell they were sore. The winged were a bit ashamed, but also upset and sore.

*Hey guys. You okay?* I murmured gently. Barf hissed in anger, muttering, *We ended up fleeing for the hills. I've never felt so embarrassed in my life. I hate him*. Stormfly, on the other claw, looked more weary than angry.

*Flying with our riders gets very uncomfortable, what with their strange pelts and constant gripping. My muscles feel really sore* she explained. I sighed, unsure of what to say. I've never felt sore when I've flown with Hiccup. Did it have to do with the fact that I was a Plasma?

I shook my head, watching as the twins kicked each other. I was very confused. Why in the world would they need to hit each other? Did it have to do with the soreness?

"Huh. I've flown for hours on Toothless and I've never had a problem," Hiccup remarked. So he wasn't affected either? Was it because- "That's because your dragon has a saddle," Astrid muttered.

*A saddle?* I looked it over. Was this what kept me and Hiccup sane in flight? I assumed so. It had felt comfortable once Hiccup lined it with wool, and it helped Hiccup grip better. If we gave everyone a saddle, we'd all be happy!

* * *

It was dark as I sat outside the forge, listening to Gobber's happy 'singing', if that's what you would call it. It was more like a deep melodic screech, coupled with a metal bang, if you asked me.

Hiccup had asked him to make saddles for the rest of the dragons. I wasn't exactly sure how it would turn out, considering Gobber's 'training' methods. Hiccup, as always, had reassured me, but I was still weary.

The boy turned to me. "You know, he doesn't sing that song unless he's actually very happy," Hiccup mused. *No kidding* I muttered, trying to pretend I liked it. "I think we did a good thing." Well he is happy, so I'll have to put up with that terrible sound.

* * *

We were in the academy yet again. Everyone was here, ready to test Gobber's new saddles. I had helped carry them over earlier today, and now they were covered under a big sheet.

The Two-Legs were explaining what was going on, and everyone but Hiccup seemed excited. I understood how he felt. Gobber unveiled the saddles, and I cringed. Each one was extremely… special. And they were all made of used weapons.

The crazy man demonstrated the first one, issuing a jet of fire from it. I sighed; what was the point of that? We already breathed fire.

I heard the two-head snickering, and I turned to watch the Twins place saddles on the necks. *Oh boy*. Those were the saddles with mini catapults. And the fish-brains loaded them. Wincing, I saw them get fired, both heads knocked out and on the floor. Why, Gobber?

*Too…heavy…* I glanced at Meatlug, who was trying to fly with four maces attached to her saddle. I covered my eyes with a wing, then peered out from behind as I heard a thump. Meatlug was laying, legs splayed, on the ground. *Meatlug, you okay?* I crooned. She grunted in reply.

*Get off- OW!* Hookfang was growling as Snotlout placed the flame saddle on him. He shot out a burst of fire, tossing the saddle away. "Come on, Hookfang. What's wrong with you?" Snotlout muttered.

*Yes, what's wrong with you? This isn't like you, my friend. You would've at least given the saddle a shot* I warbled. He growled, muttering *None of your business* and turned away.

I huffed, hissing, then saw Astrid and Stormfly flapping around. *This one's nice* Stormfly remarked, and I sighed with relief. At least one of them had a nice saddle. "Wai' till you try the horn!" Gobber exclaimed.

*Oh no… Stormfly, don't-*

Burrmmm BURRRMMMM!

*ATTACK!* Stormfly shrieked, sending her spines flying and pinning Snotlout to the wall. She proceeded to jump around, bucking Astrid off. *Stormfly, wait! We're okay, don't panic!* I roared at her. She calmed down a bit, but was still jumpy as I rubbed against her soothingly.


	22. Bad Tooth

**Hey writers! I've finished the last chapter for "Viking For Hire," and I'm happy with how it turned out. The next one will be fun to write, what with the little sheep Toothless saves.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late, and I was lying down, watching Hiccup clean the burn marks everywhere. Everyone but Snotlout, still pinned to the wall, had left.

Hiccup signaled, and I sighed, moving away as Stoick walked in. "My Odin. This place looked better when we were killing dragons here," he remarked. I huffed; how many bloodstains did you have to wash out, bodies to remove?

Curling up on the cold stone floor, I didn't risk burning it lest I gave Hiccup more work. The two started arguing, and I shut my smaller ear flaps. I didn't want to listen to their jabber.

"I'm sorry son, but what's best is rarely what's easy," Stoick explained as they marched past me. I yawned and stretched. You can say that again.

Following them, we passed by Snotlout. "What about him?" the Chief questioned. "Leave him; he's going for a record," Hiccup muttered. Huh. *Will he survive?* I asked, turning to look at him. As usual, no one answered, and I snorted before walking out the Academy with them.

Stoick bid us goodbye, and Hiccup climbed onto me. Click! I jumped into the air, roaring with pleasure as we swooped over the town. "The forge," Hiccup told me, and I dove once we came near.

Landing, Hiccup got off and picked up a torch. "Do you mind?" he asked, and I warbled before lighting the stick. We walked closer to the forge, and I sat.

"Hey, you never know, Bud! Maybe Gobber finally looked at my plans and is actually making the saddles better," he exclaimed. *I highly doubt that* I muttered.

As if on cue, the forge exploded, blowing out Hiccup's torch. I sighed as my boy walked in, yelling Gobber's name. Blasting the ground, I curled up, waiting for the bad news.

It didn't feel like long until Hiccup came back out. I could smell the sadness and guilt on him. *That bad?* I asked. "Oh, that was awful. I don't know what could be worse than that," he murmured. I crooned in concern, then raised my head, fully alert.

Vikings were screaming and running, and I heard a familiar roar, followed by a blast of flame. *Hookfang* I growled. "O-kay, looks like I'm about to find out," he muttered.

Snotlout ran to us, out of breath. "I never…thought…I'd say this… But Hiccup… HELP!" I turned to face Hookfang as he came down the plaza, growling. The dragon was on a roof, aflame and burning everything.

I hissed, ready to leap in action, but paused, watching him rub his jaw along the wood. Strange…

We started running towards Hookfang, who was thrashing and blasting anything in sight. "I was rubbing his head. He usually likes that. But this time, he went crazy," Snotlout explained as we ran.

I cast my thoughts back to the Nest, when a rocky had gone crazy like this. The Queen ended up eating him, but his mouth had stunk the same as Hookfang's did.

We reached him, and the flame-scale had calmed down, rubbing his jaw across the ground. "When was the last time he ate?" Hiccup asked, and Snotlout replied, saying, "Not for days". Hmm… same symptoms.

Hiccup picked up a fish from a nearby basket and approached Hookfang. *I don't know about this…* I muttered. Hiccup tossed the fish, and I heard a terrible crunching sound as the red dragon hissed and spat in out.

I growled, then perked up and ate the fish Stoick tossed me. It tasted just as sour as Hookfang's mouth smelled. Gagging, I ran my tongue along my teeth until the taste had gone a bit.

I tensed as Hiccup approached Hookfang cautiously. All seemed to be going well until he patted his jaw. Hookfang freaked out, ready to blast Hiccup. *Hookfang, NO!* I roared, leaping into action.

I jumped in front of him, growling. *Hookfang, please tell me what's wrong!* I pleaded, but he hissed nonsense and lunged. I leapt at his chest, pushing him down. He rolled over, and I gripped his shoulders, biting the scales. He roared in pain and knocked me off. I rolled over, hissing.

*Stop it! Just calm down!* I snarled. Just roars. I circled, growling. Hookfang hissed, and I tensed as Hiccup yelled a warning. Like I needed it.

I ducked the incoming blast, then roared at the dragon. He was beyond reason. "STOP!" Hiccup yelled, blocking me before I could shoot.

*What are you DOING!?* I yelled at him. Hookfang was shrieking, and only I was strong enough to stop him. Stoick ran off, and I nudged Hiccup away, then went back to circling Hookfang. I had to keep him under control until we had a better idea.

I glanced back when I heard metal clanking, and saw Gobber with lots of weapons. I snarled, getting the flame-scale back in control. Gobber was going to catch him so we could figure out why he was acting strange.

I backed off as Gobber hobbled over, then hissed as bolas were wrapping themselves around Hookfang's wings and legs. Even though this was the only way, I didn't like it. He tried to breathe fire, but I was happy that he was out. Now we could move in and force him to tell us what's going on.

I started forward, but was stopped by Astrid. Huh? But I could pin him down now! I glanced at Gobber, who was the only one advancing, and I stifled a plasma bolt as he brandished a sword. Gobber was going to kill Hookfang!

I growled, but was gently but firmly held back by Astrid and Stoick. Hiccup made to stop him, but the flame-scale set himself on fire, burning the ropes. He bore down upon the pair, and I couldn't do anything to save them.

*Hookfang! This is madness!* I roared, and he backed off. So he still had some consciousness from this red rage he was in.

Hiccup let Gobber go, and the hook-armed man moved in. Astrid let go of me and moved to Hiccup, but was stopped. I cooled, realizing the scrawny boy had a plan.

Gobber jumped onto Hookfang's mouth, and he screamed bloody murder. I thought he was dead for sure. I snarled, ready to leap into action, but Stoick was strong. Besides, I didn't think Hiccup would thank me if I killed Dad. I backed off to the side of a house, hissing as Stoick kept a close eye on me.

A sickening crack came from the red dragon, and Gobber got flung back to us. The rancid stench that came from Hookfang's mouth was all over Gobber.

I turned to Hookfang, and saw him soften and calm down, as if he had been sick and just gotten better. Watching, Gobber brandished a fang from his claw-like extension. I went and sniffed. Yup, definitely the source of Hookfang's pain.

I smiled my gummy smile as Hookfang ran over to greet his rider, who seemed relieved. *Oh, Snotlout, you fish-brain. I'm glad you're alright* he murmured, then turned into his usual self at Snotlout's request.

I went up to him. *So, a toothache, huh? Why didn't you tell us?* I bumped him playfully in the side, and he huffed. *I did tell you. You guys are just too unobservant* he muttered. I smiled and nodded, then chortled. Everything was better now.


	23. Blizzard

**Hey fellow authors! I finished the next episode in a pretty long one-shot. This chapter depicts the third episode, "Animal House". I really enjoyed doing this, mostly because we had Toothless being emotional here with the sheep.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

We had woken up bright and early, barely eating, and grabbed Stormfly and Astrid on the way out. I was excited. From what Hiccup told me, we'd be diving down the side of a mountain-on my belly!

Now we were flying up high, heading for a different side of the island. "There! It's perfect," Hiccup shouted, pointing. I swerved left and landed on a small ledge along a huge mountain face. I tilted my head; it was completely white.

*Why is it white?* I questioned Stormfly. She laughed and nudged me aside so she could land. *Never seen snow before?* she asked. Snow... *Wait. THAT'S what it is?!* I cried joyfully, remembering times before the Queen, when I was still a hatchling. The spine-tail smiled.

"Last one to the bottom is a rotten egg!" Astrid crowed, and Stormfly jumped onto the snow, belly first, and dove. *No!* I cried, and leapt after.

The cold seeped into my belly scales, but that didn't matter. This was fun! I slid down the steep slope, quickly gaining on the blue dragon. We were neck and neck now, riders whooping. I swerved through the trees, using my wings as rudders. Stormfly pushed on ahead, and I narrowed my eyes. A slope came into view, and I slid down, gliding briefly before touching back to the snow.

Wings spread, I swiftly regained my balance, then turned and tried to get in front. Stormfly snickered before releasing a volley of spines. *What?!* I roared at her, folding one wing to avoid them. "Hey! Astrid!" Hiccup shouted, and I screeched *That's cheating!* after her. I got a bark of laughter in reply.

I folded my wings in, getting in front of them, before unfolding my right wing and blocking their view. *Toothless! I can't see!* Stormfly screeched, and I broke away, chortling as Astrid got smacked in the face with a branch. "So it's gonna be like that, huh?" she shouted, and I laughed, yelling, *You started it!*.

Stormfly hissed, letting out a blast at a tree in front of us. *Whoa, hey!* I growled, skidding in circles as I tried to balance. Opening my wings, I slowed down enough to get back in position, but now they had gotten ahead. *You're welcome!* Stormfly crowed back, and I growled before hearing a loud crack from above us.

"Uh oh," Hiccup murmured, confirming my suspicion. *AVALANCHE!* I screeched.

Click! I jumped, but couldn't get in the air. Click! Struggling now, I tried again, but I couldn't lift off. *Stormfly!* I shouted, trying to get help. Feeling with my scaly fin, I felt ice covering the other side. *Oh, no* I warbled. The prosthetic tail was frozen shut.

Click! Click! I didn't even feel anything. I was panicking now. "Astrid!" Hiccup shouted, and she slid up another slope, lifting off. I got shot upwards as well, but couldn't stay in the air. I plummeted down, landing back on the snow.

Hiccup disconnected and went to try and open my tail manually. I hissed, wanting to slow down but fearing to get caught by the falling snow. *Toothless!* Stormfly shouted, and I screeched back, *My tail's frozen shut! Can you grab us?* Stormfly nodded and dove, leveling out next to us. I felt Hiccup's weight lessen.

*Drop off!* Stormfly yelled, and I panicked, flapping in vain. I toppled over, hearing the others scream. *DRACONOMEN HELP US!* I roared, before everything went dark and cold.

I couldn't see a thing. All I know was that Stormfly had pulled me out of the small snow pile I was trapped in. I whined, but was quickly shushed by Stormfly. *It's alright, little one. We just had… a small fall. Now, we must help our riders*. I shivered, then realized snow was still falling. Lots of it hadn't made it over the edge.

I ran over to the still bodies of our riders, then, as if on instinct, joined wings with Stormfly and covered the pair, ducking our heads in as piles of snow and ice fell on us. It was painful, but I didn't want any harm to come to Hiccup.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. I sent out some sound waves, listening, trying to gauge how deep we were. Not too deep, by the sound of it. I sent out a few more, trying to find the weakest place to blast.

It was a bit until the two Two-Legs woke up, shivering. We were cold too; I could feel Stormfly's shaking wings. "Hiccup, I'm freezing," came Astrid's voice, and I sniffed, ready to ignite my fire. Stormfly brushed her shaking wing against my own, and I shot a plasma blast.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked, my face lighting up briefly. Stormfly followed, sending a blast of her own in the same spot. "Stormfly?" Astrid asked, and she blasted again. I followed with her, and a hole melted over us. Just to be safe, I shot another one, and Stormfly followed.

"I see daylight!" Hiccup exclaimed, and I crooned, looking back down at them. They had their arms wrapped around each other cutely, and I smiled. "We're gonna get out of here!" Astrid breathed, and a thought popped into my head; how? I decided not to dwell on it. I was just happy we were alive.

"Look what they did," Hiccup murmured, and Astrid said an embarrassing thing. "They saved our lives". Well, Stormfly really. I just followed suit.

I suppressed a chuckle as they realized they were clinging onto each other. Astrid ended up punching Hiccup like usual, and I smiled. Looking up, I quickly thought of a plan.

*Stormfly, can you fly?* I asked, and she tested her wings before nodding. *Good. I want you to get Hiccup and Astrid onto your back, then lift me up. Can you do it?*

She thought a bit before replying, *I think so. Both our humans are light, and you aren't big, if you know what I mean*. I chuckled before rising on my hind legs and melting a hole wide enough for Stormfly to get out. She beckoned the humans, and Astrid got on. I sighed as Hiccup got on me. He could be so dumb sometimes.

*Buddy, how do you think we'll get out? My tail fin was completely damaged in the fall* I muttered to him before shaking him off and picking him up in my mouth, placing him on Stormfly. Astrid laughed. "Seems like they have their own plan".

I lifted my damaged tail fin up for them to see and whacked Hiccup on the head with it, before nodding to Stormfly. She flapped out of the hollow, then hovered and slowly lowering herself down, claws extended. I spread myself out, ready to get picked up, and felt her claws grip me on the shoulders.

I winced as one poked me a bit harshly, before saying, *I think I'm good*. She squawked in reply and carefully maneuvered me out of the hole, then flew straight up, constantly shifting me.

I felt a bit embarrassed as she let me go in front of the forge, but I felt better once she nuzzled me affectionately. We walked in and got a quick tail change before meeting up at the top of a catapult with the rest of the Gang, save the Twins.

I sat there, listening as Hiccup recounted what had happened, everyone in awe when he got to the part about where we were stuck in the snow. "Who'd believe it? The dragons we'd fought for years came to our rescue!" Hiccup exclaimed, and I sighed, muttering, *Well of course we saved your scrawny pelts. You're our best friends*. Stormfly barked a laugh, and I smiled.

"Yeah. If it weren't for them, we would've frozen to death," Astrid remarked. Mmmhmmm… Well, can't say that about my back, now can you? Snotlout made a gross remark and got covered in snow. I chortled, for he deserved that.

I swiveled my head as I heard someone coming. Tuffnut and Ruffnut. "Hey Hiccup. Your father's looking for you". "He looked angry". I warbled as Hiccup got on me, muttering, "He's been angry since the day I was born. But I'm, sure, there's no connection".

Lifting off, I called goodbye to Stormfly before heading to the plaza, scanning for a sign of Stoick. I noticed him waving from the house, and I banked, heading towards him. Landing, he exclaimed, "Hiccup, I need your help," and beckoned us inside. I glanced at Hiccup, and he shrugged.

Padding in, the chief started pacing. Hiccup shut the door behind him, and I stood to attention, listening. "There's a bad storm coming," he began. "We could be locked in. We might not be able to hunt or fish for months!"

What? A storm? Now? "But it's way too early for a storm," Hiccup argued. "We're in the middle of winter. Devastating winter isn't due for another month". *I agree. This isn't something that just spontaneously happens. I would have sensed it by now* I added.

"Not according to Gothi," Stoick countered. Gothi? That old, little woman that lived in a hut at Berk's peak? Sure, she can totally predict weather better than dragons. "Well, what am I supposed to do? I can't control the weather," Hiccup complained, and I nodded. This wasn't a mortal's power.

"No, but you can control dragons. If they don't stop scaring the animals, we won't have any provisions to live on," Stoick explained. I hissed; so that's where I come in. Calming down dragons once again. Yay.

The door opened, and Mulch and Bucket walked it. I stiffened as I smelled something on the air that rushed in. Something… Drag damn it! The little old woman was right! There was a huge storm coming in.

Everyone suddenly looked at us. *What?* Hiccup moved and rubbed my neck. "Well it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary. They don't even eat farm animals anymore! They eat fish!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Gobber hobbled in the conversation. "True, but they're huge, they breath fire, and now that we've made peace with them, they're everywhere. The animals are terrified of them".

I sighed; it was true. We were everywhere, and I assumed that the reason these 'farm animals' wouldn't give any 'provisions' was because we scared them. "And that's where you jump in and say, 'I'll fix this,'" Stoick teased.

I snorted; these adults always seemed to think Hiccup had all the answers. It wasn't fair! He was only a hatchling. The adults seemed to have been around for as long as the Queen. "Okay," Hiccup sighed. "But how long do I have until the storm hits?"

"About a week," Mulch replied, and I moaned. That wasn't enough time! But then, we calmed the dragons before in a night, so this could work. "No problem. That's more than enough time!" Hiccup muttered cheerfully.

Bucket started moaning for no reason. "Correction, three days, six hours". I grumbled and quickly shuffled Hiccup out the door.

Tossing him on me, we collected the dragon riders and anything of use before going to the academy. Each dragon helped scare some animals over, and I snapped at a sheep as I dove in. It bleated pitifully as I swerved and landed.

Flattening my ear flaps over the roar of the wind, I watched as the rest of the dragons flew in, murmuring worriedly. I shared their concern. From the way the sky looked, it seemed as though we had less than three hours till the storm broke. Stormfly left, bringing back a flame-scale named Sorris and a spine-tail called Fay.

The animals seemed to get all jumpy once they arrived, and I chortled as Hiccup and Astrid tried to drag a yak over to the two dragons. They kept talking to it, and I doubled over, laughing. *This is interesting* Sorris remarked to Fey, and the yak bucked, running back to the group of animals and dispersing them.

Fishlegs then got on his hands and knees, crawling over to Sorris. *What the- is this guy okay?* he asked me, and I chuckled, saying, *Yeah, this is pretty normal for them. If you want, you can annoy him*. Sorris smiled, then leaned down and roared in Fishleg's face. He freaked out and ran like an animal under Meatlug. *Not cool, man* Meatlug hissed, and he snorted.

Hiccup pushed the sheep over to the pair of winged, and I murmured, *Don't scare these ones*. Fey snorted. *Sorris does what he wants* she muttered.

I cringed as the flame-scale sneezed, blowing flames on the group of clouds. I stepped back, watching Hiccup pat out the flames, then try to calm the crazed animals as they ran around. Then he walked over and opened a basket.

Food? I sniffed, then immediately recoiled as Hiccup pulled out two eels. He moved to Fey and Sorris, showing off the eels. *Whoa hey!* Fey snarled. *Watch it, genius!* hissed Sorris. I didn't envy them.

Then one eel fell out of Hiccup's hand and slithered to Sorris. *Oh no* I muttered as Sorris reared, snarling. I stood up on hind legs and blasted the eel, killing it. He breathed a murmur of thanks to me, and I nodded in return.

He was still on edge though, and as lightning cracked across the sky, he roared and started chasing the animals. Three days, my eels. The storm was going to break now!

I turned back on the scene and watched Astrid calm Sorris.

Fishlegs pulled out a sparky egg, and by the smell of it, it was gonna blow. I winced as it exploded, and the baby started crying out. The mother flew down from where she was perched and picked it up, snarling, *Control your Two-Legs* at me. *Sorry* I muttered, watching as they chased down the terrified chickens.

Just then Gobber and Mulch barged in, hitting and grabbing the animals. I sneezed as a snowflake fell on my nose. The storm had broken. Shoving a reluctant Hiccup, we marched the animals through the snow back to where we got them. I sighed. The snow had covered the building completely.

I turned to Hiccup. *What now?* I asked. "The Great Hall!" he yelled, pointing, and we began to trudge our way back down to the village, herding the animals along. As we marched along, the snow fell faster, and I could barely see.

Crash! I whipped around and saw a tree fall in front of Stormfly. *Hey, watch it!* Hookfang growled as he got slapped in the face with her tail. He flamed up, blasting a fireball in the direction of the animals and scattering them. *Look at what you did, you fish-brain!* I snarled at him as he roared. *Not four days, you were nearly killed for a toothache! Cool it!*

He calmed, huffing, and I turned as Hiccup mounted me. "After the animals, bud," he murmured in my ear, and I lifted off, Gobber yelling behind us.

I smiled as I heard the wingbeats of my friends joining me. *We're coming Toothless!* Stormfly yelled, and I roared in response.

We reached a fork, and I blasted fire to help the others see, then quickly added a sonic sound blast right after to help me. Hearing a sheep bleat, I banked left. I soared through the forest, shutting out the human noises, and emerged into a dip.

All the animals were running in multiple directions, and I dove after them. I avoided Hookfang as he banked into the forest. Idiot. Meatlug seemed to have the sheep under control, then got stuck under a fallen tree.

I growled, nearing on the yaks, as Stormfly shot spines to trap the sheep. *Yes!* she exclaimed. Hookfang dove out and destroyed the makeshift cage. *Fish-brain!* she snarled at him, as the sheep ran out. Of course the flame-scale wasn't listening and was flying erratic patterns around them. "Hiccup! Stray sheep!" Astrid shouted, and I abandoned the yaks, banking back and swishing past Stormfly.

I neared the fish-brained sheep, for who, in the middle of a snow storm, runs up a small, icy path along a mountain?

The smallest of them slipped off the side, and I dove, ready to catch it. I watched its every move, pinpointing where it would fall. Swerving, I dove, ready to catch it as it fell. Seeing it fall, I put on a burst of speed, feeling Hiccup grip me harder. Almost… almost… *Gotcha!*

I hugged it close, feeling its warm, soft body against my chest, its racing heart beating. I looked down, making sure I caught it, and the baby looked up gratefully.

I carefully let it fall, hearing it bleat its heart out happily. I smiled; I felt good. "Good job, Bud," Hiccup breathed, patting my neck. *No problem* I crooned. Its family came over and bleated their thanks to me, and I warbled in reply.

Stormfly came up through the snow, and she had her eyes screwed tight. "Give us some light, Bud," Hiccup murmured, and I obliged, blasting a plasma blast into the night. Two muddled shapes appeared as the blast exploded in the distance.

"Stray yaks, twelve o'clock!" Hiccup shouted, and Barf and Belch moved in, diving with claws extended. They snatched them up, and I heard a familiar yell. Uh oh…

Landing, Hiccup dismounted, and I crooned in concern. The two adults were being deathly quiet. "I'm sorry I let you down, dad," Hiccup murmured. "It's not your fault, son. I'm taking you back," Stoick replied. Gobber limped over. "Which way?"

Good question. Everyone except me would be lost in the blinding snow. "Follow our tracks," Stoick muttered, and I could've laughed if the situation wasn't so dire. No tracks would be visible in this storm.

I lay on the cold snow, sighing, ready to wait out the storm, when I noticed the true situation the humans were in, all huddled up and shivering. They'd freeze to death before the sun broke out. Something came alive inside of me, and still, to this day, I'm not sure what triggered it.

Turning, I called to a resting Stormfly, Barf, and Belch, and they too seemed to have this understanding gaze in their eyes. Standing now, I looked the other way and called out to Hookfang and Meatlug, with the same look in their eyes.

Without speaking, I stretched on hind legs, then made my way over behind Hiccup. Glancing at the others, who were now standing behind their respective riders, I nodded once, crooning, and stood on hind legs, wings spread.

I touched the warm wings of Stormfly and Meatlug, smiling as the rest formed a protective circle around the freezing Two-Legs. Hookfang hissed, then blasted flames onto the snow, Stormfly and Meatlug following. I beamed, seeing the humans start to warm up.

Bhaaa! Sheep? I thought they ran away. Turning my head, I spied the family of sheep that had thanked me earlier, huddled up and shaking like an earthshake was happening.

Not really sure why, I broke away from the group, Hookfang calling after me. *Toothless, where do you think you're going?*

Approaching the small group, the adults scattered, but the little one I had rescued was too cold to move. I curled up around the small body, murmuring, *It's okay, little one. Come with me, and you'll be warm*

Of course, it couldn't understand me, so I gave it a gentle nudge in the direction of the group of dragons and Vikings. I gestured to the open circle of my friends, and the sheep seemed to understand. Besides, I could feel some of the warmth radiating all the way over here.

Moving forward, I asked, *So? What do you think?* It started padding forward, the bemused glances on the two-head's faces quickly changing to a more welcoming look.

I ran back, reared up, and beckoned the small ball of fluff. It padded into the circle, eyeing a surprisingly kind-faced Hookfang. It turned and bleated at the opening, and for a moment I was worried it would bolt. But I heard the adult sheep respond, and I glanced outside to see them start padding up.

I smiled again, happy, as more animals started to cautiously make their way over. It was kind of cute, how each animal was behaving, as they moved in to warm up among the flames and each other.

I crooned, watching as my sheep came to me. It settled down in front of me, and I smiled, feeling its little shaking body against me. I cooed; I haven't felt this protective since Hiccup came to me.

*Blizzard* I murmured, and every dragon laughed. *What?* I grumbled hotly. *That's his name*. Stormfly chortled, then shook her head.

I shrugged it off good-naturedly, then raised my head and shot a blast into the sky. It exploded, sending a purple sonic wave everywhere. Stormfly carked before following suit, and I shot another blast high into the air. I grinned, watching everyone shoot flames up, even though none were even close to my height.

We all settled down eventually, and I purred, watching as the riders curled up beneath their respective dragons, the animals huddling around Gobber and Stoick. The flames on the snow slowly burned out, and the only ones awake were me and Hiccup.

I sighed happily, even though I felt like a frozen block of ice. Hiccup was lying against my tail, looking up. "You know Bud?" he murmured. "I think we did a pretty good job, getting the animals to love dragons". I snorted and nudged him. *I was the one who invited the cold animals!*

He patted my head, then fell asleep. Looking down at his tiny, fragile form, I beamed; I was on the right path to raising my hatchling. Blizzard kicked me in his sleep, and I turned to lick his long head. Eventually, I too ended up falling asleep, sighing quietly.

* * *

I felt stiff and sore as I woke up. The sun had risen a decent height, and I craned my neck upwards. Everyone else was starting to awaken, and I realized how much snow had fallen. Our wings and bodies were blanketed in the cold stuff.

I shook off a bunch, chortling as everyone complained. As I stretched, I leaped in surprise. All this snow just dumped itself on me! Sticking my head out of the pile, I hissed in annoyance as I saw Hookfang standing over me, snow free.

*Snow fight!* Meatlug roared, and I quickly scooped a pawful of snow with my tail and flung it at Hookfang. *You're gonna pay for that!* he roared, and I scampered away. He was too slow to catch me, and I ducked Barf's small barrage with ease.

Flicking my wings, I splattered wet snow over Stormfly, and she shrieked with laughter as she barreled me over. We rolled, and I finally pinned her, when a sharp whistle from Hiccup stopped me from continuing. I looked up; every human and animal was staring at us in amusement.

I jumped off Stormfly, who quickly got up and shook herself. Ducking my head, I headed over to Hiccup, who chuckled and rubbed my chin. *Oh, yeah. That's the spot. Oooo that feels good* I purred, enjoying the chin rub.

Once he stopped and I regained awareness, I saw Hiccup and Stoick having a 'bonding' moment. I smiled, then swished my tail; we needed to move on.

*Come on, guys. Let's herd some animals!* I called, and they warbled in reply. Padding around through the snow, I shoved some animals into a close bunch, and Meatlug added a few chickens into it.

Pretty soon, we had all the animals in a huge group, and Snotlout, Astrid, and the Twins each picked up a sheep. Two more clambered onto Hookfang's back, along with Blizzard, and I kept a close eye on him. Gobber and Stoick started moving the yaks along, Barf and Belch helping, and Fishlegs and Hiccup herded the chickens with Meatlug. Stormfly and I straggled behind, shoving along any straying animals.

I felt very tired once we entered the village, for I hadn't had a good sleep and I felt extremely cold. Suddenly, a chicken broke away from the group and ran to the corner of a house. I padded after it, Hiccup following, and I craned my neck around the bend to see the chicken doing something extremely peculiar.

"Seriously? Now?" Hiccup muttered, and he sat down to wait it out. I studied the chicken. It was doing something similar to female dragons with egg. Oh…

I turned away awkwardly until Hiccup came with the chicken in one hand and an egg in the other. I grimaced, for the egg looked really slimy. Hiccup didn't seem to mind, so I just followed him as we caught up with the others, already entering the Great Hall.

I smiled as I heard Hookfang's giant yawn, and we ran up the steps before Stoick walked in. Astrid seemed to notice us, for she yelled, "Hey everyone!" "The chickens are laying eggs again!" Hiccup shouted to the happy cries of the Vikings.

I leapt up the last step, confused as to why it was such a big deal. Didn't chickens always lay eggs? Then again, Two-Legs were a species I would probably never understand.

Sitting next to Hiccup, I watched the scene unfold as the animals and dragons dispersed among the crowd. Gobber threw a salmon for Belch, Stormfly dozed off with some sheep coming under her wing, and I moved away to join Meatlug, who was beckoning me.

*Take some trout!* she exclaimed, and I obliged, filling my empty belly. *Thanks* I yawned to her, then moved close to the fireplace and blasted it to raise the flames. I curled up against it, feeling the heat pulse against my freezing scales. Purring, I fell asleep right there.


	24. Spiral Away

**Hello readers! I'm here with the newest chapter of My Story, this time a really long one-shot of the fourth episode, "The Terrible Twos". I really felt Toothless in this one, since, growing up, I was the eldest, and I dealt with lots of sibling rivalry. So things felt more personal for me as I wrote this chapter. I thoroughly enjoyed it, as it is one of the few episodes we really have an emotional Toothless.**

 **Also, I'll be going on a road trip till Saturday, so I probably won't be posting anything after this till then. I'll try working on chapters though!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The wind rushed through me as I dove. We headed for the forest.

Hiccup had explained earlier in the Academy that this was for the purpose of practicing flying through a forest. I just thought it as fun.

Whistling through the air, I leveled out as we reached the thick trees. "Low level evasive maneuvers," Hiccup called. "Come on, Bud!" *You got it!* I warbled cheerfully before moving closer to the ground.

Swerving through the trees, I ducked under a fallen one. Click! I rose up higher as we reached a clearing, leveling out in the sky. Hiccup pointed, and I banked, diving lower, until I was level with Stormfly in a more open section of trees.

*Having fun?* I asked. *You bet!* she squawked before boosting on ahead. Click! I turned right to meet up with Barf and Belch. *Meatlug's stuck in a tree* Belch snickered, and I sighed. Click! I swooped higher, arching around a huge tree.

*Can anyone help?* I heard a call, and I landed carefully, Hiccup dismounting. *Uh… Meatlug? You alright?* I questioned, and she muttered something under her breath before replying. *Oh no, I'm fine, chilling up in this tree for no reason. You?* I chortled, then heard a rip.

Turning, I saw Fishlegs wearing a different set of pelts on his bottom, and watched Hiccup try and pull the, erm, big man out of the tree. *Did you crash?* I asked. She snorted, and I took it as a yes.

Hiccup ended up not being able to get him out. "Uh, yeah, you're pretty stuck," Hiccup hesitantly said. "I think I know how to get you down, bu-ut you're gonna have to stay, perfectly, still." Gesturing to me, I frowned, understanding what he wanted.

"Careful Bud, he's not wearing any pants," Hiccup murmured. I smiled, then readied a small blast. Aiming for his bottom pelt, Hiccup gave the signal and I shot a blast, grimacing as Fishlegs screamed in pain as he fell.

I ran forward, managing to catch him before he hit the ground. It felt a bit strange, colder, when he landed. Weird. Fishlegs got off me, bashfully muttering thanks. *No problem* I warbled as Hiccup tossed the pelts back to him.

Crash! I jumped up, then relaxed, seeing poor Meatlug through broken branches. I moved over to them, Hiccup asking the important question, "How did this happen?"

Meatlug sighed in embarrassment, and I tried to look sympathetic, even though I was laughing inside. "Something weird jumped out of the bushes. It was like, uh uh, a flaming squirrel," Fishlegs explained. I was trying hard to take this seriously, but I highly doubted a 'flaming squirrel', whatever a squirrel is, caused Meatlug to crash into a tree. *Stop it, guys. I was scared, okay? Leave me alone* Meatlug hissed, then fluttered away with a head pat.

I sighed, shaking my head. I wasn't going to worry about it for now. Hiccup turned to me, scoffing, "Did you hear that? A flaming squirrel." He got on me. Click! "Everyone knows there's no such thing as a-" *DUCK!* I roared, crashing as a blast of fire went over my head.

I shook my head, eyeing the surroundings warily. "You saw that, right?" Hiccup asked, and I snorted before getting serious. I carefully followed him as he moved towards the direction of the fire. I sniffed the burnt wood uneasily, then continued.

Sqwarck! I hissed, hearing a snap of jaws, and I neared upon Hiccup. Something smelled familiar… Turning to look inside a hollow, I spied a spiral-flame hatchling, with the heavy stench of its mother covering it and the hollow. I snarled, backing away.

*Hiccup, get away from it. We have to leave it, here* I grunted. He clearly didn't get the message, and I tried to push him away.

"Whoa, hey, Toothless! What has gotten into you?"

I growled at him. *Buddy, we gotta go. This hatchling, it's not safe to be here, especially when his mother arrives*.

He pushed me away. Pushed me away! Who does that? I growled, waiting for Hiccup to get on me. Of course the fish-brain had to go over and try to feed it sleep grass.

*Don't do it Hiccup! Get away!* I roared, and it garbled hatchling language, jumping onto Hiccup. This was taking a turn for the worse. *Hiccup, put it down!* I snarled, and he didn't listen, getting himself cut in the process.

"Alright, Bud, let's go," Hiccup stated. *Finally! Put it down and we can… oh, no Hiccup, I'm not carrying it*. The stupid human got on me, the hatchling in his lap.

Click! I refused to budge.

"Come on, Bud, work with me here," Hiccup grunted, but I sat. *Not until you leave it* I hissed back.

Click! I jumped into the air on accident, then immediately dove.

Click! *Hiccup! We are NOT taking it!*

Click! If I didn't follow with the fake fin, we would fatally crash.

*Fine. You win, Hiccup. But you'll regret this* I grumbled, setting a path for the Academy. The whole flight I was silent, but Hiccup and the hatchling were making such a racket I was surprised I didn't purposely try and crash.

I reached the Academy fairly quickly, then dove in and skipped off as soon as the hatchling got off me. The other riders were in awe as they watched the hatchling waddle around. I felt very annoyed with how they were all taking it. It was a hatchling, not a new pet.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, the others playing with the kid. I growled when I ended up flying, yet again, with the baby on me.

Landing outside the house, I shoved in front of the pair, then moved inside. Sitting next to the fireplace, I watched Hiccup argue with Stoick about the spiral-flame.

"No, no, no," Stoick grunted. "He's not staying here. I've got a one dragon limit."

Finally, someone with some sense! I was hoping for this, and Stoick had control over the entire village. He should be able to control his son's crazy behavior.

"Oh come on!" Hiccup complained. "He's not that big. Think of him more as… a flaming squirrel." I sighed. This again? He has got to be kidding me. "I don't want one of those, either," the chief replied.

Tossing in some firewood, he asked, "Toothless? What are you waitin' for?" I hissed, ready to blast the wood, when fwoom! It started burning. I reared up in surprise; how?...

I growled as the little spiral-flame hissed at me smugly. "Ah. Looks like you got torched," Stoick remarked. *Not fair! He doesn't belong here* I snarled, but no one paid any mind to what old Toothless said. "That's his name, by the way," the chief continued, moving to Hiccup. "Torch."

"So, he can stay?" Hiccup asked meekly. "Well, we can't throw him out now. We just named him!" came the reply.

*You named it?!* I roared, then fumed, moving to a corner to lie. This dragon was never going to leave. And Berk would pay a heavy price for it. Not unless I got rid of the hatchling first.

"Alright, dinner time!" Hiccup called, and I perked up. Dinner would set my mind off of things. "A hundred for you," Hiccup grunted, placing the basket down in front of me. "And one for you," he said, picking up a fish and putting it in a bowl in front of the hatchling. "There you go, boys, your first supper together." *And our last* I hissed at Hiccup's retreating frame.

Licking my lips, I turned to my basket. *What?!* I shrieked. The basket was empty, save for a few fish bones. I turned to the spiral-flame, who was licking his chops, and I roared, *How DARE you eat MY FISH?!* The evil dragon screeched in fear and scampered up to the rafters.

"You sure are hungry, Bud," came the voice of the boy. I snarled, *This isn't over!* at the hatchling, who seemed to be mocking me. I growled, then nudged Hiccup. *Give me another basket. I didn't eat* I hissed at him.

"Easy Bud. What's gotten into you? Anyway, go up. I'll be right behind you". How could he just dismiss me like this? I was his first!

Grumbling, I stalked off up the steps, then climbed the rafters, watching Hiccup and the spiral-flame come in. Hearing the hatchling chirp and Hiccup laugh, I suddenly felt very alone.

The hatchling moved over to my rock slab, then lay down. I wasn't having it. I crawled down, then thought of something to put the beast in its place. Picking up its tail, teeth unsheathed, I flung it down the steps.

*There we go* I huffed, then turned, ready to sleep. The winged had reappeared! "Aww, look at that," Hiccup cooed. "He's made himself at home. Toothless, you don't mind sharing your bed, for the night, do you?"

What? *NO!* I roared, then turned and jumped up into the rafters again. Gripping firmly, I glanced down and saw the vile thing curl up on _my slab_. "Hope he sleeps through the night. He hardly ate," Hiccup mumbled.

*WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? _I_ HARDLY ATE! HE ATE MY WHOLE BASKET!* I roared.

"And you, try and get some sleep," he muttered before promptly doing just that. I glared mutinously at him, then lay down somewhat, very uncomfortably, and tried to sleep.

I was very hungry and sleeping on a wooden log. Grumbling, I rested my head in discomfort, then shut my eyes, trying to will sleep on me.

It wasn't long before I heard a distant roar. Immediately opening my eyes, I stood and tried to find out what it could be. Inhaling, I detected the faint trace of smoke. Fire. *Oh no*. I turned to look down at the sleeping hatchling. The mother had found out its child was missing.

Jumping out of the window next to me, I ran, using hearing and scent alone, as I tracked down the mother. Turning a bend, I saw what I had hoped wasn't true; a red glow was pulsing out in the forest. *I _told_ Hiccup we shouldn't have taken the hatchling!* I growled to no one.

Padding to the edge of the rocky outcrop, I stood on guard, in case the female decided to follow our scents. *Where is my BABY?!* I could hear a faint voice over the roars. She was mad.

I lay there, watching, until I could only see smoke. By this time, dawn was approaching fast, the moon setting. I yawned, feeling very tired and cranky, then stretched before padding back to the house.

Climbing up the side, I jumped down onto the rafters, then lay, trying to get some quick shut-eye. It felt like no more than a few heartbeats before Hiccup had shook me awake.

"Boy, you sure were tired," he exclaimed, and I hissed in annoyance. *You have no idea*. I growled even louder as I saw the hatchling perched on his shoulder. *Hiccup, we have to get rid of it. Its mother is after it, and this village will burn to the ground if we don't throw it out* I reasoned, but he just went down the steps.

"Breakfast!" he called over his shoulder, and I leapt down the rafters, stretched, then eagerly made my way down. I was very hungry after no dinner and sleep, so I was ready to defend my food.

This time, Hiccup brought over two baskets, and I wagged my tail. *Good. At least you realized-*

"One for you, and one for you," Hiccup grunted, placing each basket separately. I grunted, then quickly scarfed down my meal.

Casting a sideways glance at the other basket, I saw it was still full, and I snickered before swapping baskets. I ate through the hatchling's fish, leaving a third of it after I was full. I glanced up, suddenly realizing that the spiral-flame wasn't eating, but playing with Hiccup.

"Good job! Now, who's a good boy?" Hiccup cooed before rubbing the hatchling's chin. I stood there, staring.

 _We did that. That line is for me._ I _am a good boy._ I _am. Not… that thing._

Quickly regaining my composure, I padded over, wagging my tail and panting. "Ah, just in time, Toothless. Come on, let's get your saddle on," Hiccup exclaimed. I stopped, staring at him.

My boy- no, not my boy. Why was I even bothering? I was just some dumb dragon to him now.

Blankly, I looked at the wall as the Two-Leg put my tack on. He walked out, and I stalked after him, not protesting as both hatchling and Two-Leg got on me. Click. I flapped up, then glided over to the Academy.

I became determined to look tough, hating the spiral-flame more than ever. I set my face resolutely, into a look of total anger and betrayal. I landed a bit away, then stalked off.

*Wow. Who put an eel in his fish?* came the sound of one of the dragons. I hissed, then stood sentinel, watching out, in case the mother came during the day.

"Toothless! Let's take a ride, Bud!" I flicked my ear flap in disgust and glanced down. *I'm not doing anything for you, 'Bud'* I growled, then resumed my watch, shutting out any of their Two-Leg voices.

I didn't care that Hookfang was being annoying, but it bothered me how none of the other winged so much as bat an eye about the fact that the hatchling could be, no, _was,_ dangerous. Growling, I kept a straight face as Hookfang dove past me.

Hissing, I jumped down to pick up the others, snarling at their stupidity. They just made a beacon for the mother.

It was late at night, and I had managed to eat. The others were having fun, fun that I should be having, and I was keeping watch.

The Two-Legs didn't call me a Night Fury for nothing. I loved the night, and right now, I was furious.

Staring out from the top of the roof, I looked at the forest, waiting for any signs of fire. I had made a plan during the day, after their little beacon making session, and I knew the quickest route I could take to get to the forest on foot.

I glared into the sky as I heard them playing, then stiffened as I heard another roar. It was much closer than before, but still distant. Pinpointing the location, I figured the mother was still in the forest. There was a red glow coming from the woods, and I could tell it was the spiral-flame's mother.

I jumped inside; maybe I could still convince Hiccup. Misjudging my leap, I bumped Hiccup over. *Hiccup! Hiccup! Come quick! I have to show you! The mother is angry again!* I roared.

"-get more charcoal. Toothless, you behave yourself while I'm gone," he muttered, then left, the hatchling trying to follow. It ended up staying, and I snarled at it. *Seriously? All you care about is your charcoal? There's an angry mother rampaging the forest looking for this hatchling, and all you care about is DRAWING!?* I roared, then heard the mother roar in agony.

I looked up, ready to jump out, when the devilish thing _bit me_. *OW!* I snarled, whipping around to face it. *You'll pay for that!*

I ran around the room, trying to catch the monster, when it shot at me. The wood in front of me immediately set ablaze, and I didn't know what to do. Looking around wildly, I couldn't see any buckets of water.

The hatchling laughed, actually _laughed_ , and I leapt over the flames, ready to kill it. Just _wait_ until I- Hiccup put out the fire. The spiral-flame jumped in his arms, and I snarled.

"Wha-what is going on here?" What do you think, Two-Leg? "To-Toothless, why did you do this, what is wrong with you?"

I let out a frustrated snort, muttering *Ask _it_. I didn't do anything! Why do you always expect everything is MY fault? I'm FED UP WITH IT!* I roared, then leapt out the window and ran to the forest, using the path I had memorized.

I shut out his call for me. He was nothing to me anymore. All this time, I thought he cared, I thought he _loved me_. All a lie. I growled, leaping onto a tree. He didn't care, he never cared. He only used me as his animal, just until something better, something cuter, came along. Well, he'd be sorry. No, not-

I stiffened, picking up the scent of two hatchlings. Spiral-flames. I leapt onto a tree, digging my claws in to keep me still, and I saw two young hatchlings that looked just like the evil creature back ho- back at the village.

Focusing on the little ones, I heard a rustle and a squeal. Bo- tusker. If I was going to leave the Two-Legs, I might as well start by calling everything how winged call them, not Two-Legs.

Shaking my head, I paid full attention to the scene. The tusker was going to kill the hatchlings! Every single one of my instincts told me to jump down and defend them, but I willed myself not to. Just let it play out.

A new smell entered my nostrils as I just now realized how much danger I was in. The mother. The tusker squealed in fear as an earth-shaking roar split the air.

She was huge, magnificent. I had seen a few before, in the Nest, but they hadn't usually survived raids as they tended to be taken down easily, but not before they had dealt a large amount of damage.

This thing, which seemed well fed, was at least three times their size.

I watched, transfixed, as the spiral-flame did what it was named after; spiral flamed. She leaped into the air, letting loose a jet of fire, and spun with her wings. The flames reared up high, and I saw her hiss in my direction, as if she knew I was there, as if she was warning me just how dangerous she was. And I was next.

The dragon eventually left the area, but the fires were still burning till the morning. I had spent the night in the woods, so tense I could barely sleep. If she did that, all because two of her hatchlings were getting chased by a tusker, Ber- the village, was doomed.

I finally couldn't take it anymore, and I ran to the village. I reached it by the time the sun was halfway to its peak.

Sniffing, I picked up the scent of the hatchling at the forge. There was still time to make this right.

I reached the building, hearing the voices of Gobber and Hiccup.

*Hiccup! We gotta go, now! You HAVE to believe me after I show you this. Come quick!* I roared, snarling as I saw the hatchling with Hiccup.

Rearing up, I screeched, *The mother will decimate this village if we don't give that hatchling back!*

The hatchling leapt in front of me, sniffing. This is my chance.

I grabbed the spiral-flame and ran. But Gobber, the idiot, jumped in front of me and yowled something. Momentarily distracted, the hatchling gave a spark, and I spat it out in pain.

*No!* I roared, running after it, then getting hampered down by a weight on my tail. Focusing, I leaped, feeling the weight lessen, then turned and snapped, narrowly missing the hatchling.

Almost… almost… *Go- _Hiccup_!?*

"Toothless! Back, down," he demanded. I growled, staring him straight in the eye.

*No, YOU back down. This spiral-flame is a threat to us all. Don't you get it?*

A strange sound started flooding over me, but I shut it out. "-don't like it," Hiccup finished.

*Oh, you are IMPOSSIBLE* I snarled, running off.

It was much later when Hiccup got on me, alone.

Click. I leapt into the air.

This was my last chance! I could show him the burn mark! Flying as fast as possible, I hugged the side of the mountain, keeping it close, while I sniffed. Yup; there was the smoke smell.

I felt an annoying pull in the other direction, but I was stronger, overpowering it. I was almost there. I could see it within the clearing.

Come on… Click!

*NO! Hiccup! You're a selfish FISH-BRAIN!*

I reluctantly turned, heading where the fake fin directed me. Man, I really hated that thing.

When Hiccup had first made one for me, I thought it would mean we could fly together, not one in control and the other as a slave.

I spied the cove, and I hissed as I landed there. Was he seriously gonna leave me here?

"Okay, you've gotta stay here," the Two-Leg began. *What? You can't be serious. I'm trying to protect you, and Berk* I crooned.

"I never thought bringing Torch home would lead to this. I've gotta, separate you two until I can figure this out".

*No!* I ran in front of him. *Separate us by chucking the hatchling back in the forest. Turn it back to how we were, you and me, happy _together_!* I pleaded.

"Toothless. This is serious. You've got to _stay_ here!" he cried, then moved away.

I ran in front of him again, roaring, *No! Why won't you listen to ME? Think, for once. Why am I acting like this? Use your Two-Leg brain and THINK!*

I was desperate now. He stepped forward, and I moved to stop him, but the evil creature sidestepped and ran to the safety of the rocks.

*Get BACK HERE!* I screeched, trying in vain to follow him up. He ran off into the woods.

*HICCUP!* I roared. *HICCUP!*

Sighing, I backed away, stalking the sides of the lake. I felt suddenly hungry, reminding myself that I haven't eaten din- my late meal. Spying a small school of fish near the shallows, I dropped into a crouch and stalked them. Slowly creeping forward, I leaped, splashing in the water. I managed to snap one up, and I threw it on the bank. Turning for more, I sighed as they all escaped.

*Well, at least I got one* I remarked, then laughed bitterly as it flopped back into the water. The irony was too real.

Instead of Hiccup trying to get me out, he was trying to trap me in. I stalked off, shaking water from my scales, and decided to check around the cove for any place I could escape. Nothing.

It was dark now, and I was tired, so I went to select a root. Hopping on, I flipped over onto my tail and wrapped my wings around me for warmth.

I hung there, trying to sleep, but it wouldn't come. I started reliving painful memories of the times I spent here in the cove with Hiccup, before the Great Two-Leg War was over.

When I thought of him as a brother.

* * *

 _I took a deep breath, and was met by the stench of fish mixed with Two-Leg. The boy had fish. I grabbed the side of the rock and climbed up, peering over the edge. And there he was, holding a fish and walking around. I swear he wanted to get killed._

 _My stomach grumbled again, reminding me of the fish. Here goes nothing. I shuffled my shoulders and stood. Poor thing, didn't see me till I was halfway down._

 _I turned, gesturing for the fish. Oh it smelled so good! But I couldn't let my guard down, so I growled a little. He offered the fish to me, clearly getting the message._

 _I cautiously approached, stepping forward and opening my mouth. It smelled so tasty and METAL! I backed down, growling. I smelled the sharp rock that had nearly ended my life. I was not going to let the boy try again._

 _He recoiled and opened his fur. It was a bit nauseating, to say the least. But there, stuck in a strap, was the rock._

 _I stepped back a bit. He reached for it and I dropped into a defensive crouch, snarling and readying a plasma blast._

 _The boy picked up the rock and dropped it. It was too close. I gestured for him to throw it away. He did this cool thing with his foot and picked it up, throwing it into the pond._

 _I relaxed, lifting myself up. Sniffing, I couldn't smell any other weapon on him. I twitched an ear, waiting for the fish. He held it out slowly, and I stepped closer to him, not wanting to get too close though, for Two-Legs were known to be tricky._

 _I opened my mouth, expecting to be handed the fish. The boy said something, but I wasn't paying attention. All my focus was to that delicious fish he wasn't giving up._

 _*Oh come on! Hand it over!* I shouted and unsheathed my teeth, snatching the fish and gulping it down whole. "Teeth," the boy said. Whatever he meant by that. I licked my gums and looked at him. He seemed so thin._

* * *

Wincing, I tried to block them out, but they kept coming.

* * *

 _There was a shiny light on a rock. I dropped to a crouch. It needed to go, for it was invading. I crept forward._

 _I was soo CLOSSEE, and it moved. I turned, keeping my body low. The light was on the ground now. Clearly it could see very well. I needed to act quickly if I was going to catch it. I wriggled my haunches and jumped. It disappeared. Had I caught it?_

 _I lifted my paws and didn't see it. I heard Hiccup laugh, and turned to see what was funny, but there it was again._

 _The light was on a rock, vibrated, and jumped to the ground. I ran and pounced. It disappeared again and I lifted my paw to check it. The light shot out from underneath. I tried to claw it, but it evaded me. It shook in a taunting way and a wriggled my haunches. It was NOT going to escape me this time. I leaped onto it. The light just got away. I wrinkled my nose and ran after it as it shot across the cove._

 _It climbed up a wall with amazing speed, then sat and waited for me. I paced and looked at a boulder not too far away. I made for it and used it as a spring board. I clawed at the rock, desperately trying to stamp out the light. *Annihilate!* I screeched, and gilded after it as it ran past Hiccup._

 _*Stamp out the shine! Too dangerous to live!* I screamed and pounced. The light jumped onto my foreleg. *Its attacking! Kill it!* I yelled and grabbed it with my other paw. It jumped onto my wing, and I pivoted, snatching at the fragile membrane. *Annihilate!* I screeched and it jumped onto my head._

 _*It's gonna take my brain!* I screamed and shook my head vigorously. It got knocked off and came straight toward me._

 _I yelped and ran, trying to outrun the evil light. I wasn't looking at where I was going and tripped on a loose root. I fell, tumbling down. Hiccup ran over and touched me. "Bud, are you alright?" he asked, concerned and amused._

 _I grunted. *Where is the light?* I asked. I looked around. It was gone, like it had just disappeared into thin air. *NOOO! It has escaped me again!* I growled._

* * *

Why? Why now, Draconomen? Why must you make me face these terrible memories, when I was happy?

* * *

 _He clicked, and I felt confident again. We evaded the stack, but could we evade a whole maze of them?_

 _–Click-_

 _I banked and avoided another stack. We cut through the stacks like a boss._

 _–Click-_

 _I did a loop. We pulled through the last few sea-stacks with ease. And we were out, alive! I couldn't believe it!_

 _Hiccup shouted, and I smiled, blasting a plas-_

* * *

CRASH!

I shook my head, making the memory disappear. What…?

*Where, is, my, HATCHLING!?* Oh no. The mother had picked up Hiccup's scent, and was now following it to the village. I flipped over, falling on the ground, then ran over to the wall of stone. I could still do something to prevent this!

Those memories had made me feel alive again, and I was ready to risk anything for my human.

CRASH! Boom! Boom!

Those footsteps were huge. She would crush Berk just like she was crushing the forest. I inhaled, breathing in the smell of pinesap and dust. Sneezing, I leaped for the rock face.

Clawing my way up, I managed to reach the lip of the rock, and I could just see a blurry image of the mother rampaging in the direction of Berk. I can do this.

Flapping hard, I almost… got, it…

*No!* I fell back on the ground, hissing. That was the way that I had gotten up to save Hiccup from Hookfang. Now it failed. How else could I escape? Fly? I looked at my tail fin, hissing in frustration. It was a useless piece of junk.

If I was right, Hiccup wasn't coming back in a long time, and I would die here.

*AHHHHHH!* I roared in frustration and anger. *ARGHGHGHEHHHAAAAH!*

I was done with this. Hiccup was impossible.

Growling in anger, I waited out the rest of the night in silence, listening as the footsteps retreated. She roared in anger, and I sighed in relief. She must have lost the trail.

I still stood up, just in case, but I must have dozed off, for I woke up to the roars of the female spiral-flame and the shouts of Hiccup.

*Hiccup!* I screeched, all thoughts of hate vanishing. My only mind-set was to protect my fragile human. The deranged roars were getting louder, and I assumed Hiccup was wanting to come to me.

A flash of doubt about his true intentions flashed through my mind, but I quickly shoved it away. Hiccup loved me; he had just been confused by the spiral-flame.

"Toothless!"

I snapped out of it, running for his falling body. He landed.

Click! *Hiccup! I'm so glad you're back!* I roared in happiness. He felt a bit heavier, but I shoved the thought away.

Leaping into the air, I hovered, waiting for the female. "Thanks Bud," Hiccup murmured. "I-I'm so sorry. I should've listened to you." I looked up at him, a flash of anger briefly flaring through me. *You think?!* I snarled, slapping him with my ear flap.

The mother was upon us now. *Give me back MY HATCHLING!* She roared, and I flew up as she issued a jet of flame. *I don't have him!* I growled back, listening as Hiccup muttered, "Evasive maneuvers".

I smiled, flying towards the sea stacks. The mother was too big to avoid them. I leveled out, then swerved around one, hissing as I felt sharp talons pierce me, and a familiar gargle. *You've gotta be kidding me!* I grunted. The mother wouldn't stop until her hatchling got off us.

Feeling the hot breath on my tail, I pulled ahead, avoiding getting it snapped off. "Toothless, we have to try something else," came Hiccup's voice. Hmm, something else, you say? "We'll use her size against her."

I glanced back, checking her out, then swooped towards the grove. There was a clearing there, where she could crash and not destroy anything much.

Banking, I swerved upwards against a cliff. I momentarily suspended myself, then, at the command from Hiccup, dove straight down. Glancing back, I saw that she was too wrapped up in rescuing her hatchling to realize she could crash. I looked down, then spread my wings and sped forwards.

I heard a terrified screech and frantic flapping of wings, so I knew the plan was working. Rising up, I banked, wincing as she crashed with a sickening thud.

I carefully landed next to her head, Hiccup expressing my concern. The hatchling immediately jumped off and crawled to his mother. I sat solemnly, wishing for the mother to survive. That crash should've just weakened her, not fatally wounded her.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as she opened her eyes and rose up slightly. I watched, smiling, as the other two hatchlings jumped off their mother's back and went to greet ours.

The mother turned to me, murmuring, *I'm sorry. It's just, mother's instinct, you know? Try and control your Two-Leg next time, okay?* I chuckled before replying, *No harm done. And believe me, I tried to get him to put your hatchling back. You know Two-Legs; they never listen*.

Beaming down at her children, they jumped onto her wing. "Good job, Bud. Everyone's back where they belong," Hiccup patted me. *Thank the cod for that!* I crooned.

Sitting there, I saw the annoying hatchling chirp at me. *Bye, Torch* I mumbled embarrassingly. He's starting to grow on me.

The mother started sparking up, and I watched as she flew upwards in a spiral, then zoomed away. "Let's go home, Toothless," Hiccup said after a while. *I couldn't agree more* I warbled.

Click! I leapt into the air, setting a course for Berk. Landing in the plaza, I was greeted warmly by the other dragons. *Where have you _been_?* *We've been worried* *You look like you've had a rough time* *Hah, why couldn't we blow up the mother?* *Yeah, you always get all the glory*

Assaulted by all these comments, I snorted *Please, guys* and they backed off, looking at me affectionately.

I sat, starting to retell my story, and they were captivated, the few skeptical and awed remarks here and there. *And then the mother flew up and spiraled away* I finished, and the dragons cheered.

I hadn't realized how many dragons had joined in the story-telling, and I smiled as they all started dispersing, huddled in groups and gossiping like a flock of seachickens.

Hiccup rubbed my chin, and we walked home. Inside, Gobber started making some nice sounds, and I sat, eating through a large basket.

Hiccup was dangling a small fish, just out of reach, and I snapped playfully at it before Hiccup dropped it in my mouth. Relishing the taste, I warbled lovingly as Hiccup rubbed my head.

"I should've known you were just trying to protect me. That's what you do," he sighed. Well, you figured it out in the end. I guess you deserve a treat. Rolling my eyes back, I stood and regurgitated half a fish for him. *There you go* I crooned. *Eat up!*


	25. Accusations

**Hey everyone! Yes, I know I left for a bit, but I came back with a new chapter. This one follows the episode, "In Dragons We Trust," and it's a bit of a goodbye moment at the end. I hated that, especially since the first episode of Riders of Berk already established that dragons were good. And they just go back on their belief four episodes later. I guess it's supposed to help set up the next episode, but seriously!**

 **Anyway, enough of my ranting.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I plummeted through the air, nearing a falling human body. Angling my wings, I cried out in happiness and dove straight under, catching my boy. "Nice catch Bud!" he praised, and I smiled. *Not bad yourself*

Hiccup had devised a new training exercise to see how much we trust our riders. Well, mainly for me. I had to be able to trust that Hiccup would fly me back up. The riders were gaining the dragons' trust. I shook my head; it was confusing.

Click! Snorting, I halted and turned, soaring back up alongside Stormfly and the gang. *How did I do?* I asked. *Good enough, although it was a little close* Meatlug huffed.

I flicked my ear as I glided alongside her. *Well, it's not easy when you can't control your dive that well* I muttered, to the chuckles of the rest.

I raised my ear flaps as Snotlout's loud, annoying voice boomed up. "WOOHOOOHOO!" I glanced at Hookfang and saw Snotlout plummet like a stone.

*Hookfang?* I questioned when he continued gliding. "Hookfang, get 'em!" Astrid called.

*Hookfang!*

*What?* he growled, and I gestured down with my eyes.

*Snotlout!* I roared, and he freaked out before diving. I readied myself in case I had to jump in… again.

*HELP!* A roar came from below, and I winced as they crashed through the roof of a house. Glancing around, I grimaced as I realized who the hut belonged to.

*FREAKY DUDE! FREAKY DUUUUDE!* screeched a terrified Hookfang.

*Man, he's creepy* Hookfang shuddered as he leveled out alongside us. Hiccup moaned. "Something tells me were gonna hear about this". I snorted agreement as the two-head jeered at a growling Hookfang.

It was early night when I padded up to the house with Hiccup. "I don't know about you Bud, but I'm ready for a tasty meal and a good night's sleep". I yawned, murmuring agreement as he opened the door.

I could immediately tell something was off.

Stoick was sitting in his chair, clearly annoyed with something. I couldn't figure out what, so I shrugged it off and went to eat through the basket left out for me. It was deathly silent apart from my slurping and chewing, so I kept making funny faces to keep the mood light. Neither Two-Leg was amused.

Once I was finished, I licked my chops and moved towards the stairs, ready to sleep. BAM! I turned my head to the table.

"Shingle again?" Hiccup muttered, and I sniffed, sensing a faint smell of Mildew on the wood. *Uh oh*

"Didn't we have roofing material for dinner the other night?" Judging by Stoick's expression, he did not seem to be the least bit amused. *Stop joking, Hiccup* I mumbled.

Hiccup was exasperated. "It was an accident, dad! I'm sure Mildew was making it sound worse than it is." I didn't agree with him very much. Hookfang did make a pretty large hole in the roof. Stoick growled. "A dragon and a huge obnoxious boy crashed through his roof. Twice!"

"Well it sure sounds bad if you're gonna stick to the facts." Hiccup joked. *Hiccup, this is NOT funny!* I warbled in concern.

"Of all the houses on the island, a dragon had to crash through Mildew's. You know he hates dragons more than anyone else." Stoick muttered. "Yeah I know. You might wanna talk to him about his attitude." *Hiccup!* He was just being, impossible today!

"Listen Hiccup. I gave you the responsibility of training those dragons. Everyone knows that. All eyes are upon you son. Whatever those beasts do reflects on you. And whatever you do reflects on me!" Stoick ground out.

I pondered this. First of all, we're not beasts. And second, Stoick was acting too self-centered about the matter. *Remember who gave Hiccup this responsibility in the first place* I huffed.

"I'm sorry dad. You're right." Hiccup stood up, the chair grating back.

"You and your friends are gonna go back to Mildew's and fix that roof. Without your dragons!" I turned, shaking my head. This was a stupid conversation.

I nuzzled Hiccup's hands. *Come on, let's go to sleep* I murmured. "You get a break there, Bud," Hiccup sighed. *Yeah sure* I huffed.

"Ah! Not so fast. Aren't you forgetting something?" Stoick called.

I sighed. What now? I was tired and wanted to go to bed.

Stoick grunted, then lifted his shoes. "It's boot night. They need to be aired out," Stoick muttered, passing along his shoes to Hiccup, who gagged. He waved them over me, and I sniffed. What was so ba- *UGH!* they smelled SO BAD! "I think it's gonna take more than air," Hiccup groaned and left the house.

I rounded on Stoick. *Don't make Hiccup do all the hard and nasty work for you* I hissed, to the confusion of the chief. "Easy dragon," he soothed, and I bristled before stalking over to the door to wait.

It was a short while before Hiccup stumbled in, wafting the air around his nose. I recoiled as the foul stench hit me before padding over to the stairs and walking up. Hiccup followed closely, and I blasted fire and curled up before falling quickly asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of confused muttering, and I yawned, stretching, before stalking down the steps. "Morning Bud," Hiccup greeted, and I warbled before eating through the open basket waiting for me. mmmmm…. Fish.

That constant murmur was still in the background, and I grunted in annoyance before following Hiccup out the door.

I was met with a cold breeze, and I huffed, seeing the white mounds of snow around the grass. And strange pale blobs were coming out of the Vikings feet. Were those new shoes? Was that what 'boot night' was all about? Swapping shoes?

I sniffed the nearest Viking's new shoes, wrinkling my nose at the stench. It was disgusting. "I'll tell you later," Hiccup whispered, and I snorted before seeing what all the fuss was about.

"…Zippleback tracks" Fishlegs boasted, and I inhaled. Sure was, with that terrible reek of last night. There was also an underlying smell there. Something… I couldn't place it because of the boot smell.

"So a dragon, walked through here. A Zippleback, according to my friend Fishlegs," Hiccup retold. Zippleback… ah, the Two-Leg word for two-head. I shook my head; quite confusing. "But that doesn't mean he took everyone's boots".

Um, what? So the boots were missing? Then the Vikings must wear this as a second set, in case they lost the first. That was reasonable.

I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized everyone had gone. I hurried along, following their scent trail, when Barf and Belch barged into me. *Whoa, hey, watch it!* I snarled. *Sorry* they crowed in unison, not sorry at all.

I sighed. *What are you two doing here?*

Both heads smiled, then coiled around me. *Now that is an interesting story* one head crooned. *One you will enjoy* the other murmured slyly. *What?* I grumbled, then was forced to sit as they curled up around me.

*It was dark, and spooky. Last night, when the snow fell* Barf eerily said. I rolled my eyes as Belch continued. *We were just minding our own business in the Academy, when suddenly, BAM!* he roared, and I lowered my ear flaps in displeasure. *Lovely* I huffed, Barf picking it up again.

*We were assaulted with lots of Two-Leg pelts. They were piled up next to us, and continued to pile up as we backed away*

Belch let out a spark of laughter before adding on the important part. *Then this Two-Leg comes over from behind the pile and tosses us a few, almost as if it wanted us to feast*

*Of course, we obliged and wrecked the pile. The reason why we're here now is because your Two-Leg shooed us away* Barf finished. They snickered before running off.

I pondered this. *Do you kno- Oh right. They're gone* I growled to myself.

I believed they were telling the truth, but they always seemed to act like they didn't want to be believed. I would never understand that pair.

I got part of an answer after reaching the Academy and peering down. Chewed up boots. Lots of angry Vikings; just as I suspected. Sighing, I padded off, trying to amuse myself.

It was late and I was in the room I shared with Hiccup, ready to bed down. "Ah, ah!" Hiccup exclaimed, excited for some reason. "We're not gonna sleep tonight". I sighed. He's officially gone mad.

"We are going on night patrol!" Hiccup cried out, busily putting on a pelt over his body. *And what's the point of this?* I muttered, flicking my ear.

He studied me for a moment. "Ah, yes, of course. We weren't wearing new boots. Those were our feet, what's under the boots," he explained, and I tilted my head. *What are you talking about?*

He leaned down and, with some effort, pulled off his boot, showing the little pale shoe underneath. "See? This is my foot," he said, then put the boot back on and gestured for me to follow. *And how is that sig- oh. Okay, thanks I guess* I mumbled before following him through the door and out of the hut.

"Alright. Let's go catch us a boot-stealer," he declared before getting on me.

Click!

I leapt into the air, then made a tight circle around the plaza before heading farther out.

"Alright Bud. Let me know if you see anything suspicious," Hiccup told me, and I nodded as I scanned the village.

Three circles later and I still hadn't seen anything different. "AHH!"

I perked my ear flaps and swiveled around to see Fishlegs and Meatlug sprinting away, and the snickers of the Twins followed. I sighed, banking up near Hookfang. This had been a waste of time.

"Well, Mildew will be happy to know what dragons do at night. They sleep, like everyone else," Hiccup muttered. *What else did you expect, Buddy?* I warbled before gliding off towards the house.

Landing in front, I padded in sleepily after Hiccup got off me, and immediately made my way upstairs. I flopped down on my slab, not even bothering to heat it up. "I'm sorry, Bud," Hiccup sighed, and I grunted at him before drifting off.

I woke up later than I should have. The sun had nearly peaked, and Hiccup was nowhere to be found. I had quickly scarfed down breakfast before following his scent trail to the Great Hall. Vikings were casting me suspicious looks while I ran. It was making me feel uneasy.

Skidding to a halt in front of the Hall, I gazed, dumbfounded, at the destruction inside. *What the…* This wasn't right.

*Hiccup! What happened here?* I called out, and he stopped me before I got too close. "Hey Bud. Think you can help us catch a culprit here?" he asked, and I nodded before moving around to sniff at the marks. Without the overwhelming stench of boots, I could pick up the smell much easier. The Vikings started objecting loudly with each other, and I shut them out.

Something definitely wasn't right here. It smelled of a flame-scale, but it… I couldn't place it. There was a wooden smell around it as well, and if… was it?

Hands touched my neck and I whirled around, teeth bared, before seeing Hiccup there. *Oh, it's you* I warbled before nuzzling him. "That's it. Come on Bud. We gotta go," he murmured.

I started forward before stopping. *Wait. I haven't finished figuring out who did this* I crooned, gesturing to the claw marks. "Uh, it's okay, Bud. We'll find out later," he replied, casting a hard glare in the direction of Stoick Gobber and Mildew. The arguing they were doing earlier. They didn't trust me. I hissed at the three before stalking after Hiccup.

We met up with the others and started flying to the Academy.

*Hookfang?* I asked after sometime. *What?* he muttered. *Did you destroy the Hall?* I questioned. He snorted but didn't answer, and I took it as a no. Probably a different flame-scale then.

Click!

I glanced down, banking left and swooping into the Academy. I wasn't sure what this was about. Maybe it was a new lesson, to help us coordinate during the night? Landing, I spread my wings.

"Alright guys. Get your dragons comfortable for the night," Hiccup said once everyone was inside. What? *What do you mean?* I questioned, but he only rubbed my head. "We gotta keep you guys locked up. Chief's orders," he whispered to me, and I sighed.

I thought we had already agreed that dragons were great to have around. Apparently we had to revisit that lesson. Again.

Pulling away, I surveyed the situation. I'll have to keep everyone in check for now. Meatlug was sulking on the ground. She would be taking this the hardest. I'll have to assure her.

*Don't blame me!*

*This was YOUR FAULT!*

I raised my ear flaps in alarm and turned to see Barf and Belch attacking Hookfang. *GUYS! Chill!* I roared, and the trio subdued, casting mutinous looks at each other. I sighed; those three would be harder. They'll need watching, maybe something to keep them busy.

"What proof?" Hiccup growled, and I turned to see him arguing with Astrid. "You saw the footprints too. They were supposed to be made by a Zippleback, but they were no deeper than mine!"

I pondered this. That was a valid claim. I hadn't thought about the depth. A two-head would've made a much deeper print. And I couldn't help but remember what Barf and Belch had told me the other night.

"Look at these," Hiccup gestured to the prints on the snow patch. "I could lie down in them". Hiccup was right; something wasn't adding up. The prints were definitely a two-head's, and an adult, by the size, so… this was confusing. If a two-head didn't make them, what else could have? Maybe the Two-Leg that had given Barf and Belch the boots?

"Alright, well, how do you explain the Great Hall?" Astrid questioned, making me focus on the two bickering dragons.

*I DIDN'T DO IT!* Hookfang screeched. *BUT W-*

*I SAID I DIDN'T DO IT!* Hookfang flamed up, seething. Barf and Belch laid off, growling, and Hookfang stalked over to us.

"I'm not the boss of him. He always does that when he gets angry," Snotlout muttered. "Or goes on a rampage," Hiccup mumbled. "That's how I can explain the Great Hall!"

I perked up, unfurling my wings as he got on me. *You got a clue?* I asked, ready to take off. I ran, then jumped out of the Academy.

Click!

Leaping up, I swerved around, heading for Stoick. I found him near the Great Hall, and I banked, landing at the bottom of the steps.

"Hiccup? Why are you out, and with Toothless?" he asked, and Hiccup gestured to the Great Hall. "I can prove the dragons aren't to blame for the boots and the Hall". Stoick raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything, and they went into the Hall.

I climbed up after them, but was stopped and told to wait outside. *Of course* I hissed, but obliged.

They shut the doors, and I sat. The Vikings were arguing with each other inside, and I sighed before curling up on the cold stone. I didn't dare blast it, in case I made Hiccup's claim worse.

Ahh, it was a cool breeze, and I slowly drifted off…

Crash!

I perked my ears, wary. *Who's there?* I warbled, feeling slightly uneasy. Standing up, I ran down the steps to investigate.

I sniffed the ground, smelling the same stench as before, with both incidents, but I just couldn't place it.

Chring!

I looked up, and the door to the forge was mysteriously open. This wasn't okay.

*Gobber?* I called, to no response. Crawling forward, I looked inside, seeing only darkness and weapons. I had to find out what was going on.

Hesitantly, I walked in, looking around. It was, creepy, to be honest. I cautiously padded forward, the floorboards creaking.

Crang!

I lowered myself, glancing towards the sound. An open window. What the… I reared up, reaching with both front paws and peering out. That same smell, much stronger. Who was that?

Chshhh…

I swiveled my head, smelling smoke. There was a red haze in one of the barrels. *Fire* I breathed, then the flames exploded. *FIRE!*

I roared, turning and running for the door as the flames licked my scales. I burst out the door, landing badly, and turned to look at the scene.

*FIRE!* I roared again, then turned and ran to the Great Hall steps, but the Vikings were already out. Good. They'd be able to contain the fire. And I had a lead on who did it.

"It was him! He set the armory on fire!" someone called, and I turned to see a finger pointed at me. *What? I didn't do this!* I exclaimed, confused.

All the Vikings trying to put out the fire started muttering and shooting angry looks at me. I backed down, scared, as they yelled "Beast!" and "Demon!" at me.

I fled into the safety of the houses, then peered out from between two as the Vikings put out the rest of the fires.

Gobber had come running and searched the place once it was smoldering, great smoke plumes up in the air. He was upset over destroyed weapons, but at least he wasn't throwing the blame around.

A foul stench came upon the group, and Mildew waltzed in like he owned the place. I hissed; I was certain he was to blame for all of this. Mildew was the right fit to everything. He wanted us winged gone, and he would go through extreme measures just to do it. The shallow two-head prints. He had done them. The scorch-free flame-scale rampage in the Great Hall. Same thing. And now the burning of the forge.

"By the end of the day tomorrow, there will be NO MORE DRAGONS on Berk!" Stoick declared, to the cheers of the Vikings and shocked gasps of the Riders.

I wanted to call out, to tell them all Mildew was to blame. But I wasn't sure anymore who to trust in believing me. The Riders didn't have enough proof and wouldn't be listened to anyway, and the Vikings all hated us. They were so simple-minded.

They would have another war on their hands if they weren't careful.

* * *

It was around sun-high, and every single Berk dragon was flocking back to the Nest. The place we left for Berk. Turns out, neither are good places to live, if no one trusted us.

The mist was nearing up on us now, but it was very thin. Turns out, when no dragons are keeping the place smoky, the day burns it all up.

Hiccup patted my head, and I crooned. *You'll figure it out. I hope*

He'll be back. They couldn't keep us away forever. Could they?

Click!

I glided down and landed. I just realized; I won't be able to fly.

Multiple thumps sounded as the rest of Berk's dragons landed in or out of the volcano, wherever they pleased. My friends landed near us though, and I was happy that they would stick with me.

Hiccup slid off and I waited patiently as he undid all the straps to my saddle. He took it off and folded all the straps inwards, clipping them to the underside. Hiccup reached out a hand and I nuzzled it. "I'll be back," he murmured. "I promise." And he walked away.

I didn't want this to happen. I believed in Hiccup's promise, yet…

Following him, I asked, *Why? Why can't you stay? We can hav-*

"No Bud!" He cut me off. "You gotta stay here, and take care of the other dragons."

I looked up at him, big hatchling eyes rounded. He held out a hand.

*But I want you* I warbled, broken inside. "It's gonna be okay, Toothless," he soothed, smiling sadly at me. "Trust me".

This was too much. We couldn't leave each other.

 _Trust me_.

I looked up at his hand, then nuzzled it, breathing in his scent for the last time in a while. *I trust you* I crooned.

Hiccup broke and knelt down, then wrapped his arms around my neck. All of these emotions overwhelmed me.

 _Hurt. Sadness. Regret. Guilt. Love._

*I love you too*

And then he let go. He turned back, and I hoped against hope that he was staying, or taking me with him. He just left the saddle.

And with a resolve that wasn't his, my boy walked away. Left me.

I lay and watched as he got on his ship, as it sailed away, back to Berk. Even once I couldn't see it anymore, I still stayed there, wishing that he would come back, come back to me. And we could be best friends for a long time coming.


	26. Snag's Ego

**Hello everyone! I've finished the first chapter of a two-shot, and I actually wrote all of it based on my own imagination. Nothing in this chapter has ever happened in the HTTYD universe, and I enjoyed it. It is based off of what I though happened in between "In Dragons We Trust" and "Alvin and the Outcasts". I haven't had this freedom since the first movie, so I'm really happy.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up, bleary and stiff. The ground was still hot, and I was covered in dust. Hearing the screech of a dragon, I widened my eyes and looked around in confusion. Where were the comforting walls of the house? Stretching around me for scales was dark ocean water, covered in smoke and mist. A dragon flew over me, screaming in pain, another chasing it with snapping teeth. Then it all came rushing back to me.

 _The fire, the blame. Hiccup, gone. Trust me. The ship, sailing in the distance, father and farther away._

It was only when a roar sounded that I noticed there was something leathery under me. My saddle.

BUMF!

I swiveled around, ear flaps perked, as a gang of winged landed near me, snarling. A huge flame-scale separated itself from the flock and strode towards me, an air of authority surrounding him.

*Why don't you show me what'cha got there, punk?* he jeered, then made a lazy sweep of his tail, skittering pebbles my way. I didn't flinch, just stared him down. *Who's asking?* I hissed, and the flame-scale raised his wings in mock apology, to the uproars of his flock. *Oh my! How could I be so rude? My name's Snag, but you might as well call me your King*

I squinted, faking terrible eyesight. *Alright, _Your King_ , this is how it's gonna go down. You either flap off and dance to another winged, or you face me. Be very careful about this decision* I warned, spreading my wings to cover the saddle. This just earned a chorus of laughter from the flock, except for a few older dragons, who were eyeing me uneasily. I put two and two together and figured these were young dragons who had never known life with the Queen or me.

Snag had regained his posture before bursting out, *YOU?! You scrawny little winged think you can beat ME in a fight?! That is the most _ridiculous_ thing I have ever heard!*

After another bout of laughter, where the older flock dragons had flown off to watch from above, he replied, *I accept your challenge, random nobody* I sighed. *Suit yourself*

Dropping into a crouch, I assessed the young brute, who was now showing off his claws to everyone. He was strong, well-rounded, but also similar to Hookfang in personality. I'd just have to put him in his place. Now, who to be judge…

I scanned the assembling dragons that had seen the commotion and had come to investigate. A flash of blue caught my eye, and I turned to see Stormfly hurrying towards me.

*What are you doing?* she hissed, and I shook myself before sitting and gestured to Snag. *This arrogant young flame-scale wanted to take my saddle, taunting me, so now I'm putting him in his place. Speaking of the fight* I cut Stormfly's objection off. *I need you to be judge. You're fair, and lots of the dr-winged respect you*

She pondered this, gazing out to see Snag doing flips in the air. *I agree* she muttered after sometime. *But you need to be careful about this. I'll take the saddle for you*

Nuzzling her shoulder affectionately, I watched her take the judge's stature, my saddle beneath her talons, and all the surrounding winged backed off to make a sizeable arena of sorts.

*Winged of the Nest!* she boomed in a much louder voice, silencing the loud shrieking into a quiet murmur. *Today we have a fight, between the flame-scale, Snag!*

She pointed with her tail, and Snag settled into an arrogant pose, to the roars of encouragement from the surrounding winged.

*And the Plasma, Toothless!*

A tense hush fell over the flock of assembled winged, turning to look at me. They immediately knew who would win this fight, no question.

*Toothless? What kind of name is that?!* came a jeer from across the assembly. All the winged chuckled, for Snag had no idea what he was getting into. I let out a snicker as well, for the name was a bit ridiculous. _Reminder: make a winged name for myself._

*Challengers!* Stormfly roared. *On your mark!* I crouched into a battle stance, watching as Snag lowered himself into an awkward position.

*Get set!* narrowing my eyes, I readied myself for running.

*FIGHT!*

And the screeching began.

Bursting forward, I shut out all background noise and focused my ear flaps on the flame-scale in front of me. I could see his expression; he thought he would win this, no question. How wrong he was.

Making a lazy swipe with his wing claws that I easily dodged, I leapt onto Snag's back and sunk my talons in until he shrieked in pain and finally panicked, rolling over and crushing me. I thrust him off and spread my wings wide, narrowing my eyes and snarling.

I saw a change come over the young winged immediately. He was more alert, watching me warily, assessing me. He would still be much easier to beat than Hookfang, and his youth and unfamiliarity with me would be to my advantage.

I started circling, planning my next attack, when he charged at me, full force. I rolled to the side and sprang at his whipping tail, pinning it down and biting the soft spot on the tip. He howled in pain and rage, flinging his tail and sending me flying. I hit the ground and rolled, the sharp pebbles scraping me.

With a groan, I stood up and saw a flaming orange-and-red blur bearing down on me. Full focus now, I braced myself and grunted as the full force of what was Snag's head hooked me up.

I grasped his jaw and horns with my claws, gripping tight as he screeched and tried to buck me off. I could feel that he was tiring with each thrust, and once he was panting, I loosened my grip and leapt, spinning mid-air and landing behind his horns.

Grabbing the right set with my jaws, I sunk my talons into the left side of his neck and twisted, bringing the flame-scale down. Snag hit the ground with a thump, groaning, his entire body limp.

I glanced him over, looking at the shallow gashes on his back; those would heal quickly. His tail tip was bleeding, and that would hurt for days, but it too wasn't very serious. I looked down at his head, narrowing my eyes and raising my wings in a threatening manner. The cuts on his jaw would scar, but he'd have something to boast about.

I leaned forward. *Do you give up?* I growled, and Snag looked up at me fearfully. The poor dragon was reeking of fear. *Y-yes* he stuttered, terrified.

I raised my tail, spreading my tail flap in a sign of victory, and the winged cheered. Stormfly hurried over, and I glanced to see Meatlug guarding my saddle.

*The winner: TOOTHLESS!* Stormfly cried, and all the dragons raised their wings and tails in congratulations.

I gingerly stepped off Snag, who stood up shakily and bowed to me, newfound respect showing in his eyes. I raised my head and nodded, and the flame-scale scurried off to join his jeering buddies.

The assembled crowd started dispersing, many coming over to congratulate me on winning. I smiled and acknowledged them, only after a while did I notice how hungry I was.

I detached myself from the mulling dragons and had Meatlug and Stormfly follow. I padded along the pebbly beach, trying to see if any fish had returned since the Queen had died. Stormfly followed my gaze and slowly shook her head.

*The flock already cleared out this area for scales. You would have to go to a different island to get fish* she muttered, and I sighed.

*Let's at least find a cave to settle in* I suggested, moving up to the sides of the Nest. I stopped when I didn't hear more crunching of gravel. *Well?* I questioned, looking at their sheepish glances at each other. *Um, I already bed down with my mate and hatchlings last night* Meatlug mumbled, and Stormfly nodded, trying not to look at my crestfallen gaze. *Oh… that's okay. I'll look for my own cave then. I'll take my saddle now, thanks* I muttered, moving back to take it from Meatlug's back.

Grasping it with my gums, I marched away awkwardly, flattening my ear flaps so I couldn't hear their rushed apologies. It didn't matter anyway; I liked solitude. Right?

Reaching the side of the mountain, I spied a nice sized cave a bit higher up. Looking for footholds, I leaped and grasped a rocky outcropping, hauling myself on it.

Gripping tightly, I pulled myself up onto the cave ledge, flapping my wings for balance. It was a nice sized cave, big enough for one winged to fit comfortably.

I gently placed my saddle on one side of the cave, then burrowed my nose in to catch the comforting scent of Hiccup. To my worry, the scent was a bit weaker, but still strong enough. I sighed, then looked out into the distance.

*Hiccup* I began, starting to nurse my stinging scratches. *You wouldn't believe it, but I had to fight over my saddle with a flame-scale. Or, as you call them, a 'Monshterowss Niytmayr'. I taught him a thing or two about scrawny dragons. Size isn't what matters*

Pausing, I lifted a wing and examined it, thoroughly licking a cut along the membrane. *Obviously, I won, and I'm currently nursing my wounds*

I chuckled as I licked a paw and drew it over an ear flap. *I'm hungry. According to Stormfly, the flock fished the whole sea out for scales. Why didn't you bring us baskets?*

Sighing, I stepped out onto the ledge and looked at the sunset. It wasn't very easy to see, but there hasn't been enough smoke to cover the whole island in thick fog again.

*Wherever you are, I hope you're enjoying your life. I have a feeling there will be more battles to come*

I sat there, squinting at the blurry, faded sunset. Even after darkness had fallen, I didn't go in until the old dragons started coming out to play games and chat. They were insufferable.

Blasting the ground, making sure to keep as far away from my saddle as possible, I settled down to sleep. *Good night, Hiccup* I mumbled before drifting off.


	27. The Return

**Hello again! I come with the second chapter of the two-shot for "Alvin and the Outcasts," and it may seem like a bit of a long one, but it really isn't. Thank you all for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed as another roar of anger sounded from a bit away. The past few days I've been trying to stop as many fights as possible, although they usually weren't successful. Stormfly and Meatlug have been leaving tuna outside my cave, which I had happily gobbled down, but it didn't taste as good as Berk fish.

Running to the commotion, I was surprised to see Hookfang and Barf and Belch having a fight. This wasn't good. If the Gang broke up… No, I'd fix this.

*Why don't you COME AT ME then, WEAKLING?! Or are you TOO AFRAID to admit it's YOUR FAULT were in this DUMP!?* The two-head growled, setting Hookfang off in a rage. He lunged, aflame, and I jumped between them, roaring in anger.

*ENOUGH! Stop behaving like little hatchlings and go be useful, like fish*

The two dragons broke apart, snarling and muttering as they scurried off. I sighed before having another panic attack.

I sprinted to my cave, jumping up and checking on the saddle. Nuzzling it worriedly, I breathed in Hiccup's fading scent. *Hiccup? Where are you Buddy?* I ran off, jumping up to my favorite lookout spot, in the hopes that Hiccup would surprise us by greeting us with a, "We are GOING HOME!". But it was not to be. I sighed in sadness. Why was it taking him so long?

*Another one?* A voice murmured from behind me. Swishing my tail, I turned to see Stormfly, looking concerned. I flicked my ear.

*That's the third one this week. Are you sure you don't want help?*

I sighed and looked back out at the water, wishing yet again that a small speck would appear on the horizon. I've been having panic attacks since Hiccup had left, and they freaked out a lot of the flock. I needed to be able to control them, but it just wasn't easy.

I felt a wing wrap around me, and I nuzzled Stormfly. We sat like that for a while until Meatlug called us, saying there were three fights needing to be stopped.

I made to go, when a spiked tail blocked my path. *I'll do it* Stormfly said. *You go rest*

I was about to protest, saying I wasn't some helpless hatchling who needed protection, when she murmured, *I'm not trying to undermine you, but you need to sleep. You've been doing too much for us, and we should respect you when you need some space. Trust me; I can handle this*

I stomped my foot in annoyance, snorting, but I knew she was right. I was about ready to fall asleep right there on the stone, so I bid them farewell and padded to my den.

Climbing up, I sighed, then fidgeted, not being able to sleep. Giving up, I picked up my saddle gently and hopped back to the pebbly beach, glancing left and right. There were no winged in sight. I half ran, half flapped to the entrance of the Nest, then placed my saddle near the opening and curled up into a light sleep.

* * *

I perked my ears. Was that… sniffing, I leapt up and smiled, wagging my tail. It was Hiccup! He wa- a gruff, grating sound reached me, and I crouched, growling. "…sword really necessary?" Sword? Whoever was holding it, they had brought themselves to their end.

I spread my wings and jumped out of the shadows, snarling. Stalking forward, I saw Hiccup with a bunch of strange men, all carrying weapons and reeking of a foul smell.

"The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself," Hiccup declared, seeming excited. What was his play here? He never called me lightning and death's child before. Unless…

Three crossbows cocked, and I merely glanced at the Two-Legs holding them, basking in their fear. This was fun! It's been a while since I've terrified anyone.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah… it'll only make it angrier," Hiccup murmured mysteriously, and I started to put two and two together, stalking ever closer to my boy. He was trying to get to me, acting like he was on the bad Two-Leg's side. "Watch and learrrnn…"

He turned and started heading for me, and I couldn't resist anymore. Sprinting, I leaped the last few spaces between us and bowled him over, licking him vigorously. *Never leave me AGAIN* I hissed, and he tried to hold in his laughter. "I've missed you too Bud," He whispered, standing up and moving to my back. "We'll catch up later. Right now, follow my lead." I smiled, then growled. *By all means, Dinner*

Hiccup started bouncing back, and I followed, snarling lightly. "You cannot defeat me, you dirty dragon!" he declared, and I hissed, muttering, *We'll see about THAT*.

He was heading to the Nest's entrance, and I looked with my eyes to where the saddle was. He gave the tiniest of nods and hopped back in that direction. Disappearing behind the lip of it, he snatched the saddle while I raised myself on my hind legs, acting like I was about to fire. Hopping back over, he ducked under me and I swerved, placing myself down again.

Hiccup threw the saddle over my back and tightened the straps, activating the fake fin. "I am the Dragon Conqueror!" he cried, and leapt onto my back. I heard a grunting sound coming from behind us, and a sword being unsheathed.

Click!

Spreading my wings, I slowly turned to face the villain.

"By the way," Hiccup added. "It's not really Dragon Conqueror."

Fully facing them now, I opened my wings as wide as I could, snarling.

"It's Dragon Trainer."

Hiccup dropped down, whispering "Now!" into my ear.

*Prepare to die!* I roared, leaping forward and into the air.

Click!

I lifted up and away from the raised sword, banking to avoid the crossbow fires. Flapping higher, I tried to hide in the smoke for cover.

Thwang! Thwang! Thwang!

I lifted my ears in alarm and tried to avoid the rocks, hovering and swerving. I couldn't keep myself straight.*HICCUP! GIMMIE MY FIN!* I roared, gliding out in a terrible fashion. Oh where were the other winged when I needed them!

Crick! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip!

Three bolts headed straight for us, and I couldn't do anything about it. *NO!*

Fwoosh! A searing hot flame shot past me, burning the bolts out of existence. *You're welcome!* Stormfly shouted, and I roared a thanks.

Zooming up after her, I was surprised to see Astrid astride her. *Is that why none of you helped me earlier?* I questioned, and the spine-tail nodded. *We used the back entrance after our riders called us. The others have already started flocking back to Berk, but the Gang is staying to help* she explained.

I smiled, then swerved and looped around another set of boulders. A buzzing sound alerted me of Meatlug's presence, and I warbled a greeting.

"Get in closer!" Hiccup shouted, and I obliged, spotting a Berkian ship turning alongside the bad ship. Hearing a shout from Stoick, I dove, blocking out all other noise.

*Come on guys!* I roared, feeling the air rushing through me. Battle cries from all five winged sounded behind me, and Stormfly pulled ahead. I leveled out next to the boat, ready to blast it, when a Thwang! and a cry from Astrid cut me off. The spine-tail shrieked in fear, but couldn't get to her rider due to the crossbows.

I saw an opening and dove, reaching for the waving female, but the black furred man pulled her back. *No!* I roared, then had to bank away as the crossbows went off. *Damn it!* I seethed, heading towards Hookfang.

"Hold your fire!" Hiccup shouted. "He's got Astrid." And of course Hookfang deliberately disobeyed and shot at the water. "What are you doing?" Hiccup exclaimed. Snotlout turned, Hookfang giving a sheepish look. "I thought you said fire!" he protested, and Hookfang murmured. *I heard it correctly…* I sighed, rolling my eyes. *You are unbelievable.*

Stoick shouted something I couldn't believe. "NO! HE'S RIGHT! FIRE AGAIN HICCUP! ALL OF YOU!"

I glanced down at the ship to see his reasoning. Smoke. That would give me cover. *Nice one, flame-scale* I muttered, then dove alongside the others and prepared to hide.

Barf released some gas, which Hookfang and Meatlug ignited, and they repeated that before I barrel-rolled into the steam.

I smiled, wanting to scare the Two-Legs, and I screeched colorful insults, chortling as they shot bolts randomly. Oh, they were scared. I could smell it.

A creaking sound was brought to my attention, and I heard Berk's ship ram into this one. *Yes!* I crowed, then grinned as I banked lower to reach Astrid's captor. *Take that!* I screeched, ramming him in the stomach.

"Astrid! Hop on," Hiccup called, and I banked right to reach her. I grasped her hands in my claws and swerved higher, calling to Stormfly.

*I'm over here! Thank you!* she cried in joy as I dropped Astrid onto her back.

"NOW HICCUP! BURN THE SHIP!" Stoick cried, and I roared. *My pleasure!* Diving, I heard the rest of the Gang whistling forward behind me, and I prepped a plasma blast, feeling the heat burn in my gut. "Hit 'im with everything you've got!" Hiccup cried, and I shot my bolt, gliding upwards in case I had to retaliate.

I smiled as the ship crackled and burned. We had done it! And we were going home!

Doing a victorious spin in the air, I dove and landed lightly on Berk's ship. "Hiccup," Stoick muttered. "What were you thinking?"

My boy leaped off me, answering, "I was thinking, all I needed to do was to get to Toothless." Gesturing to me, I smiled. *Aww, thanks Buddy*

"And together," he continued. "We'd be able to make things right."

I looked at Stoick, waiting for an answer. Without winged, it seemed Berk was doomed. I watched him look off at the burning ship, and I smiled as he nodded faintly. Hiccup managed to contain his excitement as he got on me.

Click!

But as soon as we were in the air, he was shouting in joy, and I did a few happy loops. It was a long journey back, but it was worth it.

* * *

We met up with the rest of the flock on the way, who were roosting on a nearby sea stack in worry. *It's alright* I had told them. *We can go home now*

Their sighs of relief had me thinking about how they thought the Two-Legs would act upon their arrival.

Shaking off the thought, I grinned as the Vikings clapped and cheered when the ship docked, and screamed in joy as the flock flew back with us.

"You hear that Bud?" Hiccup murmured, touching my head. "You're back home."

I cooed, then dove and landed on the docks, flattening my ears to drown out the sound of cheering Vikings as they rushed down to greet us and their dragons. Hiccup beckoned to me, and we started marching up the docks, getting greetings and apologies all around. Hiccup stopped in front of Mildew, and I hissed as Hiccup growled at him.

I snarled in the old man's face before continuing up, the Two-Legs cheering us on. "DRAGONS! DRAGONS! DRAGONS!" I basked in the praise.

We were welcome again, but I wasn't sure how long it would last.


End file.
